Love Comes From Inside
by TomatoCherry0225
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sakura Haruno dinikahkan mendadak dengan Sasuke Uchiha, si aktor terkenal dan terpopuler se-Konoha?/"Oy, jangan bilang lo belum tau?"/"EMANGNYA SIAPA YANG BILANG AKU MAU NIKAH!"/"Jatuh cinta itu ... seperti apa?"/"Memangnya kenapa?"/"M - Mungkin aku menyukai Sakura"/"Kalau begitu, aku ini kau anggap apa, hah!"/"Sakura tunggu!"/"Aku mencintaimu"/ Mind to REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Comes From Inside**

Yoyoyo! Come back again with the most cute author in the world! *digebugin* Nah, ini bukannya nyelesain cerita yang belum khatam, malah bikin cerita baru. Hehehe ... tenang aja, My Soulmate chapter sembilan akan di publish secepatnya.

Dan ini cerita dimulai saat ide baru nongol setelah nonton secara singkat serial Drama Korea : Full House. Author memang terinspirasi dari sana, tapi bukan berarti plagiat lho ya. Kalo ada sedikit kesamaan, anggap aja gak ada *dikeroyok massal*

Ada beberapa hal yang akan saya bicarakan disini *weseleh, sohok!* yang **pertama**, saya gak tau proses pernikahan itu gimana jadi saya langsung ke intinya dan saya bikin sumpahnya itu ngarang total, **kedua** saya sama sekali gak tau kehidupan artis maupun dokter, yang **ketiga** akan saya tambahkan di chapter – chapter lain. Sekian dan wasalam *dilempar tomat sekarung*

OK, gak usah banyak cing cong lagi ya? Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan, 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 1! Enjoy! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Beep beep beep ... Beep beep beep ...

Tangan putih nan mulus milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu terjulur untuk mematikan jam weker. Ia bangun, dan meregangkan tangannya sambil menguap. Manik emeraldnya melirik jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 4 dini hari. Ia tersenyum dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya. Sakura berjalan menyusuri kamarnya yang setengah tembus pandang oleh tembok kaca, segera meraih sandal rumahnya dan turun ke lantai dasar.

Setelah turun dan mengambil beberapa cemilan, ia segera menyantapnya seorang diri di rumahnya yang sunyi. Kemudian ia naik lagi untuk bersiap – siap.

_There's nothing we can't do, together me and you, look how high we can fly~_

"Aa, moshi – moshi?"

"**Where are you? Kamu harus berangkat sekarang, mau di mulai nih acaranya"**

"Sok pae bahasa inggris lu. Hey, ini kan masih jam setengah tujuh? Lo serius mau di mulai, Tenten?"

"**Eh, bener juga. Haah ... lupakan dan cepet berangkat lagian acaranya mulai jam 7, gak salah dong gue"**

"Oh, OK. Hinata udah nyampe sana belum"

"**Em, belum. Baru aku, Naruto, dan beberapa anak lain. Ada masalah?"**

"Hm? Gak kok! By the way, tumben tuh Naruto berangkat gasik. OK, gue sebentar lagi ke sana"

"**OK, cepetan ya! Bye maximal!"**

"Huuh ... baiklah, bye"

-Tut

.

.

Setelah mandi, ia pun berdandan secantik mungkin untuk menghadiri acara reunian angkatannya semasa Senior High. Sakura mengikat santai rambut sepunggungnya dan memakai mantel selutut berlengan panjang warna hot pink yang membalut dress selutut warna hitam. Ia segera mengambil tasnya, lalu turun ke bawah dan mengganti sandal rumahnya dengan sepatu boots heels warna hitam. Sakura pun keluar rumah dan mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju ke Konoha City Park, dimana acara reunian Senior High angkatannya diadakan.

Begitu sampai di sana, baru sedikit anak yang datang. Sakura pun memilih untuk duduk – duduk dan mengobrol seputar pekerjaan, terutama cinta dan –ekhem, cowok. Setelah berkumpul semua, acaranya pun di mulai.

"Geez, apaan sih, nii-san ganggu aja. Ck," mendapat telfon dari Sasori, Sakura tidak mengangkatnya dan langsung berdiri.

"Eh, guys ... gue pergi dulu ya, urusan mendadak" ujar Sakura, dan meraih tasnya.

"Sakura-chan! Gak ikut sampe selese? Kan acaranya baru mulai" ucap Naruto mencegat Sakura, di buntuti Hinata dan Tenten dibelakangnya.

"Maaf, gue gak bisa. Lain kali, OK? Emergency gawat darurat nih, di rumah gue" Sakura langsung berlari menuju mobilnya dan melajukannya menuju ke rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

"Apa – apaan nih?!" rumah orang tuanya di hias seperti akan ada acara besar. Sakura pun masuk dan berlari mencari kakaknya,

"Karin nee-chan! Sasori-nii!" seru Sakura,

"Wah, calon mempelai wanitanya datang" ujar Karin, yang berpakaian seperti bride maid,

"What the hell?!"

"Oy, jangan bilang lo belum tau?" sambung Sasori, Sakura pun mengangguk pelan sambil pasang muka bingung. Melihat kedua kakaknya berpakaian formal seperti itu. Siapa yang mau nikah?

"Err, yang mau nikah siapa ya?" ujar Sakura sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan bingung,

GEDUBRAK!

Karin jatoh kejengkang, Sasori tepuk jidat.

"Yang mau nikah itu elouu!" sahut Karin dan Sasori kompak. Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"SEJAK KAPAN GUE MAU NIKAH?!" balas Sakura,

"Haah, udah sana cepetan. Akan kusulap kau menjadi seorang putri yang cantik!" Karin mendorong Sakura ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan menguncinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian~

"Karin nee-chaaaan! Aku tidak mau menikah muda tauuuu!" teriak Sakura dari dalam ruangan, Sasori yang menunggu diluar pun mendengus karena terlalu banyak adegan teriak – teriak antara Karin dan Sakura dari tadi.

"Aish! Cepat pakai sepatunya dan keluar!" balas Karin, sementara Sakura menghela napas panjang,

"Geez ... apa – apaan ini?! Memangnya aku nikah sama sapa?! Dan siapa bilang aku mau nikah?!" Keluh Sakura,

"Nah, cepat keluar!" Sakura pun keluar, dan Sasori ngeliatin Sakura tanpa berkedip, mulutnya nganga pula. Tubuh ramping Sakura di balut gaun mengembang warna putih tanpa lengan dengan pita merah di pinggangnya dan menjuntai ke belakang sampai ujung gaun, ia menggunakan heels putih, dan rambut panjangnya di sanggul. Ia juga memakai hiasan kepala bentuk bunga mawar putih, dan memakai sarung tangan sampai siku. Dan salah satu tangannya membawa buket bunga mawar merah. Make up tipis di poles sempurna oleh Karin di wajah Sakura.

"Hahaha ... mahakarya gue udah selesai! Keren kan nii-san?"

"Uh, iya! Keren!" ujar Sasori sambil sedikit blushing, lalu menghampiri Karin dan Sakura.

"Heh, tomcat! Niatku, habis selesai reunian SMA, gue itu mau santai. Gue abis jaga malem! Capek, ondol!" ujar Sakura yang suaranya naik 1 oktaf,

"Udah sana, lo pasti udah di tunggu sama tou-san sama kaa-san. Cepatan, gih!" ucap Karin sambil mengerling jam tangannya.

"Huh, terserah" Sakura melangkah gontai menghampiri kaa-san dan tou-sannya. Begitu sampai di sebuah ruangan, terdapat kaa-san dan tou-sannya, juga beberapa orang asing.

"Wah, anakmu cantik sekali, Mebuki! Aku jadi pangling"

"Hahaha ... terimakasih Mikoto,"

"Err ... apa benar aku akan menikah, tou-san?"

"Hm? Iya,"

"..." Sakura hanya bisa diam dengan urat dahi membentuk perempatan.

"Terus aku nikah sama siapa? Kok mendadak sih? Kenapa gak kasih tau aku dulu?"

"Kan minggu lalu kita udah telfon kamu, hm? Lupa?" ujar Mebuki Haruno lalu berdiri menghampiri anaknya,

"Hah? Kapan?" sahut Sakura,

.

Flashback on~

.

"Moshi – moshi kaa-san, ada apa?"

"**Sakura dengarkan baik – baik ya, kau kan sudah dewasa, saatnya untuk mencari jodoh"**

"Iya kaa-san, aku tau. Lagian umurku masih 24. Tunggu tahun depan sih, setelah ulang tahun yang ke 25"

"**No no no, sayang ... sebagai orang tua, kaa-san dan tou-san ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kamu. Nah, kaa-san mau-"**

"I – Iya deh, terserah kaa-san. Aku harus cepat, barusan ada pasien masuk ICU, nanti lagi ya? Dah!"

-Tut

.

Flashback off~

.

"Oh, saat itu" ujar Sakura lemas. Sementara kaa-sannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan,

'_Uugh! Kalau aku tau itu membahas tentang ini, aku akan mendengarkan lebih hati – hati dan segera menolaknya. Cih, menyebalkan!'_

"Baiklah, sudah hampir dimulai. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar" 2 orang bermata onyx yang asing itu keluar bersama tou-sannya Sakura.

"Sayang, kau mau melangsungkan pernikahan ini kan?"

"Kaa-san tap-"

"Kalau tidak, rumahmu akan kaa-san jual"

"TIDAAAK! Jangan rumahku! Huuh, baiklah"

"Hm, anak pintar! Ayo keluar" kaa-san Sakura keluar lebih dulu dan Sakura menggumam kata 'dasar pemaksa' dan keluar menyusul kaa-sannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau, Uchiha Sasuke bersedia menerima wanita ini sebagai istrimu?"

'_UAPAH?! Jadi dia Sasuke UCHIHA?! Amsyong, dia kan aktor paling POPULER di Konoha, pantesan kayak pernah liat mukanya di TV, tapi siapa. Ternyata dia. Duuh ... kaa-san emang udah gila, masa gue nikah sama dia?!' _batin Sakura.

"Ya, aku bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istriku"

"Dan apa kau, Haruno Sakura bersedia menerima pria ini sebagai suamimu?" selang beberapa lama hening. Sakura dengan susah payah mengucapkan janji yang sakral itu.

"Ya aku bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku" ujar Sakura tanpa titik-koma.

"Saya persilahkan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita" Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya, dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Bisik mode on :

"Cuma kecupan singkat di bibir, ngerti?"

"Geez, cepat lakukan bodoh! Aku risih di tatap ratusan orang seperti ini" Sasuke akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir Sakura.

Bisik mode off :

"Kalian kunyatakan resmi menjadi suami-istri" semua hadirin pun melakukan _standing applause_ untuk pengantin baru ini. Sakura tersenyum canggung, terjadi juga pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah acara selesai, para ortu menyampaikan pesan pada semua anaknya yang baru jadi pasangan itu.

"Kalian berdua, akan tinggal di rumah Sakura, tak apa kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn, tak masalah" sahutnya,

"Rumahnya dekat dengan pantai berpasir putih di Konoha. Oh, dan kau kalau jaga malam, jangan sampai larut ya, Sakura. Biar gak capek kaya gini"

"Whatever, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayo, Sasuke" ujar Sakura,

"Kau ini kenapa? Kita kan sedang bicara"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Aku juga belum bersih – bersih rumah. Ayo!" Sakura pun menyeret Sasuke pergi dengan alasan yang dibuat - buat,

"Aku pergi dulu!" Sakura segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya. setelah menjadi pemandu untuk Sasuke mengelilingi rumah, mereka berdua segera masuk ke kamar masing – masing.

.

.

Sakura langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya yang besar itu. Sekarang, kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat. Pernikahan mendadak ini, melibatkan rumahnya sebagai taruhan. Tentu saja ia tidak mau rumahnya di jual. Ini adalah hasil kerja payahnya sebagai -dulu- mahasiswa yang rajin menabung dan -sekarang- dokter selama bertahun - tahun.

"Argh, sekarang kamar kosong di sebelah kiriku adalah kamar Sasuke. Ugh, mengerikan! Tak pernah kubayangkan dia akan tinggal serumah bahkan telah menjadi SUAMI-ku. Tapi, tenang saja, aku sudah membuat perjanjian yang membuat hidupku akan tenang seperti biasanya"

.

Flashback on~

.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dengar ya ... aku ingin, kehidupanku berjalan seperti biasanya. Maka, jalani ini seperti berteman saja"

"Ya, aku setuju. Niatnya aku memang mau bilang begitu"

"Bagus. Kalau butuh apapun, kamarku ada di sebelah"

.

Flashback off~

.

"Haaah ... dengan begitu, hidupku akan tentram" Sakura bangkit menuju ke dinding melengkung kaca yang hampir memakan separuh bagian kamarnya itu. Ia memandang pantai yang ramai oleh anak – anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sana. Lalu ia membuka pintu gesernya dan melangkah ke balkon, menghirup udara pantai dalam – dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia turun menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman hangat dan menuju ke teras rumahnya.

Begitu sampai, ia mendapati Sasuke tengah bersantai di kursi santai.

"Kau sedang apa bengong di situ?" ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura tersentak,

"Tidak! Siapa yang bengong?" sahut Sakura lalu buang muka. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tangah memandangi sesuatu.

"Kau lihat apa?!" Sakura langsung panik,

"Kau, membuatkan itu untukku?"

"Eh? Maksudmu ini?" Sakura mengangkat gelas yang berisi teh hijau hangat KHUSUS untuknya.

"Hahaha ... sawrry, ini untukku sendiri, maaf ya .. aku bukan pelayan pribadimu" Sakura langsung duduk di kursi santai sebelah Sasuke dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja yang menjadi penengah antara mereka.

"Cih, jangan GR. Aku sudah punya teman santaiku sendiri. Mau?" Sasuke menyodorkan secangkir ice cream, Sakura langsung buang muka.

"Jangan tunjukan benda itu dihadapanku, aku benci ice cream" ia pun menyesap teh hijau yang sudah di buatnya, dan menaruhnya lagi di atas meja.

"Kau itu aneh ya. Menurutku, semua wanita, apalagi anak kecil suka sekali dengan namanya ice cream. Kau sungguh dokter abnormal, atau kau itu alien?"

"Dengar ya Uchiha, aku itu manusia dan aku tidak suka makanan manis. Aku benci makanan manis, err ... kecuali beberapa hal, seperti coklat dan kue kering juga muffins. Dan aku bukan dokter abnormal!"

"Oh ya?"

"Kau sangat menyebalkan"

"Kau orang yang kedua menyebutku menyebalkan setelah para haters"

"Apa? Serius, kau punya haters? Cih, sepertinya haters-mu perlu berkaca"

"Entahlah, atau mungkin mereka tidak punya kaca di rumah. Oh, sepertinya jika di lihat dari balkon kamarku, kamarmu punya banyak kaca, boleh kuambil satu untuk mereka?"

"Hey! Kau kan kaya, ngapain ngambil kaca kamar orang?"

"Males, lebih baik memanfaatkan benda yang ada kan?"

"Tapi itu bukan untuk bercermin! Geez ... kau mengaku jadi artis populer, tapi otakmu masih sama seperti anak TK"

"Hey, itu namanya berhemat, kau tau?"

"Oh, aku baru tau kalau mengambil kaca dari rumah orang yang kau tempati itu BERHEMAT" topik obrolan itu pun merambat – rambat sampai kemana – mana, yang kebanyakan mereka selingi dengan perdebatan dan pertengkaran.

"Haah, udahlah ... capek ngomong sama kamu, kagak nyambung - nyambung" Sakura pun bangkit dan mengambil gelas teh-nya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dasar dokter, emang susah ngomong sama dokter" ujar Sasuke lalu memasukan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya,

"ELO TUH! DASAR KEPALA AYAM!" teriak Sakura dari dalam, sementara Sasuke tersenyum – senyum lalu memasukan sesendok ice crem lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

Beep beep beep ... beep beep beep ... beep beep beep ...

Jam weker itu terus berdering, tapi pemiliknya belum juga bangun. Sakura, ia masih tertidur di atas meja komputer. Semalam ia berkerja sampai larut untuk mendata perihal jadwal operasi yang harus dilakukannya minggu depan, dan daftar semua pasiennya minggu ini. Sepertinya ia memang dokter yang super sibuk ya?

Jam itu terus berbunyi sampai seseorang datang dan mematikannya. Ia pun mengangkat jam itu dan melihat pukul berapa Sakura menyetel alarm,

"Hn? Pukul 4 pagi? Apa dia selalu bangun sepagi ini?" Sasuke pun lemangkah mendekati Sakura, tak lupa membawa selimut yang ada di ranjang Sakura. Saat selimut sudah hampir menyentuh badannya, Sakura terbangun. Spontan Sasuke melempar selimut itu kembali ke ranjang Sakura lalu berakting seolah marah.

"Akhirnya putri salju bangun juga. Ayo cepat bangun, buatkan aku sarapan!"

"Ugh! Memangnya siapa kau?! Memerintahku seperti itu. Lagian ini jam berapa?!"

"Sudah cepat buat saja sana" Sasuke mendorong Sakura sampai menuju dapur,

"Buntut ayam! Aku kan baru bangun! Aku harus cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu!" Sakura pun kembali menuju ke kamarnya, sementara Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya –eh! Maksudnya menghembuskan napas lega.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, kecuali raut muka Sakura yang masam dan memandang tajam serta memperhatikan setiap gerak – gerik Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku ... tampan kan?" ujar Sasuke,

"Cih, kuakui kau memang tampan, tapi tidak cukup untukku" ujar Sakura dingin,

"Oh, tidak cukup eh?"

"Tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu! Menggelikan tau!"

"Hahaha ... kau tau, aku kan tidak bisa memasak dan bersih – bersih rumah"

"Heh, lalu kau ingin aku yang melakukan semua itu? Bagi tugas dong! Kau itu manja sekali sih!"

"Sudah di bilang aku tidak bisa" Sasuke menyudahi makannya dan bangkit,

"Lalu siapa yang mencuci piringmu?!" Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik, lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sakura.

"Cih, dasar artis manja" Sakura dengan berat hati mencucikan piring kotor milik Sasuke. Kemudian, ia segera mengambil pel dan ember yang berisi pembersih lantai. Ia menyetel musik keras – keras dan segera membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumahnya.

"Hey! Kalau menyetel musik jangan terlalu keras! Kupingku bisa tuli nanti" seru Sasuke,

"Ini rumahku, suka – suka aku dong! Lagian kau kekurangan kaos atau apa? Pakai kaos kedororan seperti itu" Sakura langsung melanjutkan mengepelnya,

"Heh, ini itu sedang trend kaos seperti ini tau! Kenapa? Kau tidak suka melihatnya? Atau, aku harus topless sekalian?" ujar Sasuke yang menggunakan kaos lengan panjang hitam dengan kerah V yang lebar, menampakan dada bidangnya. Ia pun memberikan seringaian mesum andalannya.

"Sekali kau topless, suhu AC kutambah menjadi minus 15"

"Cih, tega sekali kau!" ia langsung duduk di sofa dan melihat Sakura mengepel lantai,

"Sebelah situ, belum bersih"

"Cerewet kau! Ternyata kau lebih merepotkan dari keponakanku yang jumlahnya 4"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil"

"Kau memang seperti anak kecil, wajar jika aku menyamakanmu dengan mereka" ujar Sakura tanpa teralih dari pekerjaannya, sementara Sasuke mendecih kesal. Merasa bosan, Sasuke pun akhirnya menuju ke taman belakang rumah Sakura. Terdapat banyak rerumputan dan bunga – bunga yang indah di sana. Selain itu terdapat ayunan kayu panjang yang atapnya di tumbuhi tanaman menjalar. Juka terdapat 4 buah kursi putih serta meja kotaknya di tempat terpisah dari ayunan kayu itu.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?!" Sakura pun mengejar Sasuke. Setelah sampai, di lihatnya Sasuke sedang asyik membaca novel di ayunannya. Sakura segera menghampirinya,

"Kubilang di suruh membantu malah bersantai di sini! Bangun!"

"Rumahmu tergolong bagus untuk seukuran dokter. Atau, kau membelinya dari mantan artis?" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan,

"Cih, ini adalah hasil kerja kerasku dari saat aku masih jadi mahasiswi baru di Universitas Konoha"

"Oh, begitu. Kukira kau membelinya dari seorang artis"

"Kau sangat sombong, Uchiha. Bangun dan bantu aku!"

"..."

"KEPALA AYAM!" Sakura menendang ayunan itu dari depan, mengakibatkan Sasuke terjatuh,

"Kau! Paan – paan?!"

"Apa – apaan!"

"Udah ganti?"

"Emang dari dulu begitu. Ayo cepat bantu aku!" Sakura langsung menyeret Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberikannya cairan pembersih kaca dan sebuah kain lap.

"Memangnya aku harus ngapain dengan ini?"

"Bersihkan semua kaca yang ada di lantai dasar, jendela, meja, kaca TV. Semprotkan sedikit aja di kaca lalu kau usap menyeluruh, OK?" ujar Sakura, lalu ia seperti mengingat sesuatu dan menjentikan jari.

"Oh iya ... setelah itu bersihkan semua debu di perabotan kayu, dan korden - korden di lantai dasar dengan ini" Sakura juga memberinya kemoceng,

"Kau pikir aku pembantumu apa?!"

"Hmm ... kulihat, jadwal syutingmu jam 3 sore. Kalau begitu, kau bisa membantuku membersihkan rumah, atau ... tak ada jatah makan siang dan makan malam untukmu"

"Kuakui, makananmu memang lezat. Jadi ... terpaksa"

"Hahaha ... Sasuke anak pintar!" Sakura mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke,

"Sekarang cepat!" Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke untuk bekerja, sementara dirinya naik ke lantai 2.

"Kalau ada apa – apa, aku sedang bersih – bersih di kamar" ujar Sakura sebelum benar – benar menghilang. Sasuke pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan terpaksa. Ia meraka ada sesuatu menggelitik perutnya ketika bertemu Sakura, melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi ia tidak tau itu apa. Perasaan yang asing, yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan ceritakan ini pada Itachi, atau ia akann membuatnya menjadi sebuah album baru yang menjijikan tentangku"

.

.

To Be Continue~

Huuaaaaaaaaaa! Saya menyesal, saya mohon maaf! *di gampar* dooh, fic apaan neeh?! Kok Sasuke jadi OOC gitu? Duh, gak papa deh ... lagian juga ini cerita, cerita gue.

Gimana menurut readers semuanya? Bagus gak? Harus ngomong bagus bagaimana pun caranya! *ditimpuk buku* Nah, tokoh – tokoh lain bakal di tampilin di chapter – chapter kedepannya. Dan ... bingung nih mau ngomong apa lagi, ya udah. Sekian dari saya, dan wassalam~

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE! ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Comes From Inside**

Hey! Kembali lagi dengan saya, author paling cetar membahana badai sedunia! *digebugin* duh ... sepertinya chapter satu itu kurang memuaskan, OK ... author akan meningkatkannya sebaik mungkin di chapter 2. Hahaha ... gak nyangka bisa update kilat begini, hehehe ... Oh, dan makasih yang udah review! cekidot! :

**Hayashi Hana-chan** :

Arigatou! XD

Yah, memang begitu. Iya, kan jadi kebalikannya, hihihi ...

Hahaha ... tidak menerima demo, terimakasih XD

OK OK, thanks supportnya! RnR again? ;)

**KonoHaru** :

Wah, arigatou! Hehehe ... emang kalo author nulis fic, gak bisa lepas dari adegan kocak. XP

Um, iya! Kan terinspirasi dari sana, wkwkwk ... dibikin invisible aja. Aah ... ok ok ok, thanks supportnya! :D

Ini dia lanjutannya! RnR again? ;)

Nah, itu dia! Makasih bgt yang udh mau review. Bingung nih, gue mau ngomong apa. Curhat? Ah, gak usah ... hati saya sudah cukup tersakiti olehnya *cinta segitiga, bu?*

Wokeh! Gak usah banyak cingcong lagi, ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 2! Enjoy! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya. Hari baru pun dimulai. Tapi pemuda raven yang satu ini masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin Sakura menyuruhnya membersihkan rumah habis – habisan. Lalu ia langsung berangkat syuting tanpa istirahat. Untuk menenggak segelas air pun tak sempat. Belum pulang malam karena jadwalnya padat. Beruntung Sakura sudah memasakan makan malam, dan setia menunggunya pulang. Tanpa rasa jaim, langsung ia lahap semua makanan yang tersedia untuknya dan membersihkan diri, kemudian tertidur.

KRIET!

Pintu kamarnya perlahan terbuka, menampakan sesosok gadis merah muda yang sekarang tengah berjalan mengendap – endap mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan mungilnya tertulur menyentuh pemuda yang masih tertidur dengan damai.

"Sas ... Sasuke ..." setelah sekian kali tidak bangun, ia segera menggoyangkan tubuh pria itu sekuat tenaga,

"Sasuke bangun! Udah pagi nih! Woy!"

"Hn, 10 menit" Sasuke kembali menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan meringkuk membelakangi Sakura. Semnetara Sakura mendengus kesal,

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lagi mr. Chicken butt, aku akan kembali dengan seember air, dan kalau kau tidak bangun juga, akan kusiram dengan air comberan" Sakura melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Sasuke dan mengambil seember air, lalu ...

"SASUKE TSUNAMI DATANG! LARI!" teriak Sakura dan mengguyurkan air itu ke tubuh Sasuke. Alih – alih bukannya bangun dengan muka kaget, Sasuke hanya duduk lalu meregangkan tangannya. Dan memasang wajah polos saat melihat pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Nah, akhirnya pangeran tidur bangun juga"

"Ck, apa – apaan kau!"

"Ini sudah pagi, Sasuke" ujar Sakura,

"Paling masih jam 4" sahut Sasuke yang duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap ke arah Sakura,

"Oh yeah? Kau itu buta atau lupa waktu? Sekarang jam setengah 7, tuan" ujar Sakura yang mengembalikan ember kembali ke kamar mandi Sasuke,

"Lalu kau mau apa denganku?"

"Ou ou ou ... jika tidak mau sarapan ya sudah, semua makanan yang ada di meja makan untukku saja" Sakura melenggang pergi, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan memeluknya dari belakang,

"OK, aku bangun!" ujar Sasuke dan mereka berdua mematung dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat,

"Ekhem ... K – Kau dingin! Mandi sana! Dan cepat turun ke ruang makan" perintah Sakura yang sudah blushing tak karuan,

"Baiklah, tapi janji jangan habiskan makanannya" sahut Sasuke lalu masuk ke kamar mandi,

"Iya! Cerewet, ah ... bajuku jadi basah, huuh ... dasar Uchiha" Sakura segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

.

.

Mereka berdua makan sambil mengobrol ria, walau kebanyakan Sakura yang mengoceh, tetapi Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Terkadang mereka berdebat, dan terkadang bercanda. Selesai makan, Sakura segera meneguk air mineralnya lalu beranjak,

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh, kau belum tau? Aku berangkat pagi hari ini, dan pulang jam 4. Kalau kau berangkat jam berapa?" sahut Sakura sambil memakai jas dokternya,

"Aku jam setengah 8"

"Kalau begitu, cepat bersiap! Sekarang sudah jam 7. Aku berangkat dulu" Sakura pergi keluar rumah, si bungsu Uchiha ini pun tak mau berlama – lama di ruang makan, ia segera naik menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap.

CKLEK!

"Uwaaaaah!" mendengar teriakan, Sasuke pun keluar lagi dengan kondisi kemeja warna hitamnya yang belum terkancing dengan sempurna. Sakura tengah jatuh terjengkang, sementara di depannya ada,

"Untuk apa kalian kesini, Itachi, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke,

"Uuugh! Naruto! Kau hanya bisa mengageti orang apa?! Setidaknya kan ketuk pintunya dulu!"

"Maaf, hehehe ... aku hanya menenami Itachi ke sini"

"Ah, nii-sannya Sasuke ya? Ohayou gozaimasu!" Sakura langsung membungkuk memberi salam,

"Wah, kau beruntung punya istri sepertinya, otouto!"

"Eh?" ujar keduanya serempak, tapi bedanya yang cewek blushing.

"Err ... permisi, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Sasuke, kalau mau berangkat, kunci rumahnya dan bawa kuncinya" ujar Sakura emngalihkan pembicaraan,

"Gak usah, aku sama Naruto mau stay disini sampe kalian pulang"

"Suruh siapa?" sambung Sasuke yang sudah menenteng jaket di pundaknya, bersiap untuk berangkat. Sakura? Udah nyelonong pergi.

"Suruh Sasori, ya kan Naruto?" sahut Itachi,

"Hn, terserah"

"Haah ... masih baik aku dan Sakura-chan itu teman dari junior high sampai high school. Kau itu harus berterimakasih teme!" Naruto tanpa permisi langsung duduk dengan santai di sofa dan langsung membuka toples berisi keripik kentang.

"Iya, paling tidak, kau bisa bilang apa – apa dengan Naruto jika ada sesuatu" sahut Itachi setuju,

"Hn, jaga rumahku"

"Che, rumahmu? Ini rumah Sakura!" koreksi Itachi,

"Rumahnya, ya rumahku juga"

.

.

"Transfusinya berjalan lancar, dan tadi terjadi sedikit pendarahan. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah mengatasi hal itu. Sekarang tinggal menuggu perkembangannya saja" ujar Sakura,

"Apa dia sudah keluar dari keadaan kritis, dokter?" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memandang seorang gadis berumur 17 tahunan yang terbaring lemah -dengan alat bantu pernapasan- kepada Sakura.

"Yah, jika dia sudah bernapas normal dalam jangka waktu 2 hari, itu sudah cukup melegakan" Sakura memandang gadis itu pula, lalu ia segera tersenyum menatap wanita itu,

"Sebaiknya saya pergi, masih banyak hal yang perlu saya lakukan"

"Terimakasih,"

"Itu sudah tugas saya untuk membantu, permisi" Sakura menutup pintu ruangan 308 dengan perlahan, lalu segera kembali ke ruangannya. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi dan segera mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja bertumpu tangan yang di lipat.

"Biar kutebak, tak dapat menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan tenang?" tiba – tiba sebuah suara membuat Sakura mendongak dan mendapati rekan kerjanya, Sai berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Haaah ... aku sangat lelah hari ini"

"Kau hampir mengeluh 'aku sangat lelah' setiap hari, Nona Haruno. Sepertinya kau perlu mengambil cuti"

"Yang mengurus 'mereka' siapa?" ujar Sakura kemudian membereskan dokumen – dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya dan menaruhnya di laci mejanya.

"Kau bisa menyerahkannya kepadaku,"

"Hmmm ... sepertinya kau benar"

"Begini saja, kebetulan aku juga sedang kosong. Bagaimana kalau kita keluar sebentar? Kau belum makan, kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, ayo cepat. Aku juga belum makan"

"Yah ... kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain tapi kau sendiri tidak diurusi," ujar Sakura yang akhirnya mengiyakan dan ia segera melepas jas dokternya lalu pergi bersama Sai menuju ke café terdekat dari Rumah Sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

.

.

"Aku pesan tiramisu dan cappucino, kau apa?" ujar Sakura yang sedang melihat – lihat buku menu,

"Pasta dan ice cream" sahut Sai tak lama kemudian,

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera datang" pelayan di sana mencatat lalu mengambil buku menunya dan melesat pergi.

"Pasta, dan ice cream ... wow, perpaduan yang aneh"

"Tapi itu enak"

"Well, karena aku tidak suka ice cream"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah, aku ..."

"Kau bisa mencoba ice cream-ku nanti. Ngomong – ngomong, sebentar lagi jam pulang, kan?" ujar Sai sambil mengerling jam tangannya,

"Oh, iya ... haah, apa Naruto dan Itachi masih di rumahku?"

"Siapa? Itachi?" ujar Sai heran,

"Eh? Tidak! bukan apa – apa, hehehe ..."

"Oh, baiklah"

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati" seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka dan pergi. Sakura pun segera mengambil tiramisu dan cappucino miliknya.

"Mmm ... benar juga kata orang – orang, kue tiramisu di sini, rasanya sangat lezat"

"Benarkah? Kukira hanya gosip belaka, boleh kucoba?"

"Silahkan," Sai mengambil sepotong kecil tiramisu menggunakan sendok ice creamnya,

"Mm ... memang benar, rasanya enak sekali"

"Hahaha ... aku mungkin harus memesan ini untuk dibawa pulang"

"Untuk siapa?"

"Hm? Rahasia!" gurau Sakura. Selain Naruto, Tenten dan Hinata, Sai adalah teman satu universitas yang sudah Sakura anggap seperti saudara sendiri. Ia juga akrab dengan beberapa perawat seperti Chouji, Temari, dan Shizune.

"Kau serius tidak suka ice cream?"

"Err ... tidak" ujar Sakura polos dan memandangi Sai yang tengah menyendok sesendok ice cream, lalu menyodorkannya ke hadapan Sakura.

"Cobalah" Sakura hanya diam sambil memandangi ice cream yang berwarna putih tersebut,

"Ini tidak akan meracunimu, cobalah"

"Hmm ... baiklah" Sakura pun menerima suapan ice cream dari Sai, sejenak ia terdiam, lalu ia menyesap cappucinonya.

"Rasanya lumayan," Sai pun tersenyum puas atas komentar Sakura,

"Kau harusnya lebih sering makan ice cream jika ada waktu luang. Apalagi jika dimakan dengan pasta Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk meminum teh terus, tidak baik"

"Euuh ... kau itu aneh ya, makan ice cream dengan pasta? Yang benar saja!"

"Kau harus mengkondisikan mukamu Sakura, kau terlihat sangat jelek berekspresi seperti itu"

"Hey! Dasar kau ini!" Sakura menggelitik perut Sai sampai ia mau meminta maaf. Setelah selesai, mereka pun kembali ke RS.

"Tiramisu dan jus-nya tidak ketinggalan?"

"Ini, sudah kubawa"

"Baiklah, kau harus segera pulang" ujar Sai,

"Lho, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat akan masuk ke dalam jok kemudi,

"Ada janji dengan seseorang"

"Oh, thanks for today, Sai"

"Your welcome"

"Bye!" Sakura segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya yang tak begitu jauh dari RS tempatnya bekerja. Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung di sambut oleh Naruto dan Itachi. Beruntung Sakura juga ingat pada mereka berdua, jadi ia membeli 3 porsi tiramisu, dan 3 cup jus. Jus tomat dan 1 porsi tiramisu ia simpan di dalam kulkas untuk Sasuke, sementara yang lain ia suguhkan untuk Itachi dan Naruto.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak punya apa – apa dirumah" ujar Sakura lalu menaruh nampan berisi 2 piring tiramisu, 1 gelas jus jeruk, dan 1 gelas jus apel.

"Ah, tidak apa – apa. Tapi kau punya banyak bahan mentah yang bisa kami manfaatkan untuk sekedar makan siang" sahut Itachi lalu segera mengambil jus apel,

"Err, ngomong – ngomong .. bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?" tanya Sakura, Itachi dan Naruto pun saling pandang, lalu Naruto tertawa.

"Ada yang lucu ya?" sambung Sakura,

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Dulu sebelum Itachi-nii setenar ini kami saling kenal lewat facebook, dan ternyata kami satu universitas. Dan suatu saat, aku nge-chat Itachi dan dia mengajak ketemuan. Dan ternyata Sasuke teme dibawa juga sama dia. Ya udah, begini jadinya" jelas Naruto panjang lebar,

"Hahaha ... dunia itu sempit ya?" timpal Itachi sambil menyenggol lengan Naruto,

"Kalian sudah seperti saudara,"

"Itu kami Sakura-chan! Kalau aku sama Sasuke teme, err ... hanya bersahabat"

"Bukannya kau dan dia pacaran?" gurau Itachi,

"Hahaha ... lalu Hinata mau kau kemanakan, Naruto? Bukannya kalian sudah menikah ya?"

"Apa?! Naruto sudah menikah dan aku tidak diundang? Jahat sekali kau Naruto" rengek Itachi seperti anak kecil,

"Yah, kau kan sudah veryyyyyyyyy ... populer, takut ngganggu waktumu, apalagi jadwal syuting Sasuke yang sangat padat. Ya sudah, aku cuma mengajak teman – teman dari High School saja" sahut Naruto sambil blushing malu,

"Jadi gimana kabar istrimu?"

"Iya, Hinata bagaimana? Oh, apa harusnya aku tanya, 'malam pertamamu bagaimana?', hm?" goda Sakura,

"H – Hey! Itu privasi, dan tidak akan aku ceritakan!" seru Naruto dengan muka merah padam, Sakura dan Itachi pun tertawa.

"Hm, mulai dari mana ya? Gini saja ... setelah selesai dari acara reunian kemarin, -ekhem, yang Sakura batal ikut gara – gara nikah mendadak"

"Diam kau" sahut Sakura dengan muka masam,

"Nah, pulangnya Hinata pucet mukanya, dan bilang perutnya mual lagi. Karena itu udah beberapa hari kaya gitu terus akhirnya aku bawa Hinata buat periksa ke dokter. Dan kata dokter, dia hamil"

"Huaaaaa! Beneran?! Waah, kau akan jadi ayah! Selamat Naruto! Aku terharu" pekik Sakura,

"Selamat ya," balas Itachi sambil tersenyum,

"Well, bagaimana denganmu Sakura?" tanya Naruto,

"Gak mungkin, gak akan pernah. Dan lagi, gak ada kata CINTA di antara kita berdua" ujar Sakura sambil menekankan kata cinta,

"Yah, memang agak rumit jika semuanya gak didasarin dengan cinta" timpal Itachi, kemudian suasana hening sesaat

"Itachi-nii, apa Sasuke itu tipikal yang males dan gak bisa bersih bersih rumah? Terus, apa dia gak bisa masak? Apa dia selalu makan tomat? Maniak ice cream? Doyan makan? Tukang molor? Sukanya nyuruh – nyuruh dan nyebelin?" tanya Sakura tanpa titik-koma.

"Well, hampir semuanya bener, kecuali maniak ice cream dan molornya gak kebanyakan kok. Gak kayak duren bangkok sebelah aku ini" Itachi langsung mendapat jitakan dari Naruto.

"Cih, pantes aja aku suruh bersih – bersih rumah dia gak becus. Masak telor dadar aja gosong"

"Hahaha ... yang sabar Sakura" hibur Naruto.

"Terus, kalo Itachi-nii ada pujaan hati gak?" goda Sakura, sementara Naruto pasang evil smirk,

"Ahahaha ... gimana ya?" jawab Itachi canggung sambil mengusap – usap belakang kepalanya,

"Ah, nanti aja deh ceritanya" sambungnya, sementara Sakura dan Naruto langsung berteriak protes,

"Yah, curang! Kita kan udah cerita semuanya, masa lo kagak?!" sahut Naruto.

"Tau nih Itachi-nii"

"Janji deh, nanti kalo kesini lagi,"

"Janji," Sakura menjulurkan kelingkingnya dan langsung diapit oleh kelingking Itachi, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Udah gede masih main sumpah kelingking, mau sampe kapan?" sindir Itachi,

"Hahaha ... gak akan pernah berhenti" ujar Sakura. Sore itu mereka habiskan untuk mengobrol lalu menonton TV, sampai Naruto dan Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang pada pukul setengah 10 malam.

"Haah ... kemana kepala ayam itu? Katanya pulang jam setengah 10 tepat" Sakura pun segera menuju dapur dan memasak makanan untuk Sasuke, dan menunggunya di sana. Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang sampai pukul 11 malam. Sakura yang lelah menunggu pun ketiduran di sana.

KRIEET!

"Tadaima. Geez ... gelap sekali" Sasuke pulang dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Spot pertama yang harus di singgahinya. Dan ia pun langsung terkejut mendapati Sakura tengah tertidur di sana.

"Ck, sudah kubilang untuk jangan menungguku. Dasar bandel" Sasuke pun menggotong tubuh Sakura bridal style dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang lalu menyelimutinya dengan bed cover. Setelah itu, ia segera turun untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan. Hey Sasuke, memangnya kau selama syuting tidak makan, eh?

Setelah makan, Sasuke segera membersihkan dirinya lalu merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. Dirinya menerawang jauh, tentang perasaan berdebar – debar disetiap bertemu dengan Sakura. Bagaimana kecerewetan Sakura, senyumnya, tawanya, marahnya dan semua yang ada pada Sakura membuatnya bisa merasa nyaman. Tidak ada yang bisa melakukan itu selain ibunya dan anikinya sendiri. Dan bagaimana ia tak sabar untuk pulang dan melihat wajah imut Sakura yang menyambutnya dengan makanan lezat yang sudah ditaruh rapi di atas meja makan. Ia memegang dadanya tepat di bagian jantung.

"Aku ini ... kenapa?" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, mata onyx-nya menutup untuk sejenak, ia menghirup udara malam dalam – dalam. Sasuke pun membuka sepasang kelopak matanya dan menampakan mata onyx sekelam malam miliknya. Ia pun duduk sambil mengusap – usap rambut ravennya yang jarang dimiliki orang lain.

"Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi, kenapa? Selama ini aku tidak pernah begini kepada gadis yang menjadi kenalanku, dan gadis – gadis yang menjadi sahabatku, aku juga tak pernah merasakan ini pada mereka" Sasuke kembali menjatuhkan dirinya kasar di atas tempat tidur dan bergulang – guling kesana kemari, hingga akhirnya kedua matanya tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi lagi.

.

.

Sreek ... sreek ...

Sakura melangkah terseok - seok dengan sepasang sandal rumahnya menuju ke lantai dasar dan menemukan Sasuke yang tengah duduk santai sambil menonton TV. Memang sekarang hari sudah siang, pukul 8 pagi. Sakura sudah mengambil beberapa hari untuk istirahat dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sai.

"Putri tidur pun akhirnya bangun juga. Bukanya ia bangun setelah diberi kecupan oleh sang pangeran, eh?" sindir Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Argh, brisik kau! Aku sangat lelah karena me- tunggu ... siapa yang memindahkanku dari ruang makan ke kamarku" tiba – tiba Sakura teringat bahwa ia bangun di atas ranjangnya, bukan di kursi makan

"Tentu saja aku yang menggotongmu, kau itu berat sekali"

"Huaaa! Kau tau, beratku itu hanya 57! Harusnya ideal untuk wanita seukuranku! Kau saja yang terlalu kurus" elak Sakura dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sementara Sasuke meliriknya dengan seringaian,

"Aku membelikanmu jus tomat dan tiramisu, apa sudah kau makan?"

"Barusan aku makan, rasanya lumayan juga"

"Oh," Sakura melangkah mengambil segelas air mineral lalu duduk berjarak di samping Sasuke

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan di sekitar pantai? Hari ini, cuacanya sangat cerah"

"Kau serius?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah polosnya yang menggemaskan, membuat Sasuke ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga.

"Iya, lagian aku bosan dirumah terus"

"H – Hey! Kau kan artis, nanti bisa – bisa ada scandal besar jika seorang papparazi mengikutimu sampai kemari!" bantah Sakura,

"Lalu kenapa? Tinggal bilang yang sejujurnya dan beres. Itu adalah hal yang diincar para wartawan, setelah itu sudah, tamat, dan wassalam. Alias selesai. Tidak akan ada gosip lagi"

"Lalu jika wartawan kembali datang untuk menanyakan apa aku sedang hamil, bagaimana?"

"Tinggal berakting saja" Sasuke pun bangkit menuju ke dapur, tepatnya ke kulkas.

"Oooy! Itu mudah bagimu! Yang benar saja?!" Sakura melanjutkan protesnya, otomatis ia juga mengikuti Sasuke. Sementara orang yang di protes malah sedang asyik memakan tomat merah segar dari kulkas.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada apa – apa. Cepat sana siapkan aku semangkuk salad, lalu ganti baju"

"Kau cuma bisa memerintah. Cobalah usaha sendiri sesekali! Aku tak akan hidup selamanya untuk melayanimu," Sakura melangkah menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa sayuran,

"Yeah yeah ... whatever. Antarkan mangkuknya ke kursi di teras samping, aku ada di sana" sahut Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi. Setelah selesai membuat semangkuk sedang salad dengan ekstra tomat, Sakura langsung mengantarkannya pada Sasuke, tak lupa ia juga membawakan segelas air mineral untuknya juga. Lalu ia naik untuk berganti baju.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu di luar, ia benar – benar memakan salad itu dengan lahap. Mulutnya pun penuh dengan sayuran. Sebenarnya apa sih yang Sakura tambahkan pada saladnya itu? Ramuan cinta? Atau jimat dari mbah dukun?

CKLEK!

Pintu teras samping terbuka, tapi Sasuke tetap terfokus pada makanannya dan layar handphonenya.

"Ayo! Apakah jadi jalan – jalan?" Sasuke pun menoleh, hampir saja ia tersedak memuntahkan salad yang ada di mulutnya jika tak segera ditutup oleh tangannya. Ia tersepona –ralat, terpesona melihat penampilan Sakura.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya santai di masing – masing sisi menggunakan ikat rambut bentuk buah cherry kembar. Ia memakai dress selutut berlengan tali warna biru muda bercorak bunga – bunga, cardigan jaring lengan pendek sepinggang warna putih, dan ia juga sandal warna biru muda yang cantik. Penampilannya yang imut dan manis itu membuat Sasuke Uchiha terhipnotis untuk sesaat.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang aneh ya?" ujar Sakura dengan pipi merona. Sementara Sasuke degan santai meminum air mineralnya sampai habis lalu menghadap ke arah Sakura,

"Tidak, ayo cepat"

"Mau jalan kaki?" tanya Sakura,

"Enggak, terbang naik pesawat! Ya iyalah," sahut Sasuke, sementara Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya sedang megumpat kesal. Suasana hening, tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Sasuke"

"Hn,"

"Apa kau tidak bosan hanya duduk – duduk di bangku pantai terus seperti ini?"

"Hn,"

"Kenapa tidak bermain istana pasir saja, atau bermain air di tepi pantai, pasti seru!"

"Hn,"

"Huuh ... kau ini cuek sekali! Ya sudah aku main sendiri saja" Sakura berlajan menjauh, sementara Sasuke hanya diam melihat Sakura yang melepas sandalnya lalu perlahan mendekati ombak yang bergulung ke arah pantai, merasakan sensasi air pantai di kakinya. Ia pun menjauh sedikit lalu duduk menselonjorkan kakinya, sedangkan tangannya di taruh di belakang sebagai tumpuak badannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin pantai yang menerbangkan surai merah mudanya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini" tiba – tiba ada suara di sebelahnya, Sakura pun menoleh, dan mendapati Sasuke di sebelahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia mengubah posisinya jadi duduk bersila.

"Kau tau kan, aku itu artis populer yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jarang sekali aku bersantai di pantai seperti ini. Pantai ini, tenang dan damai, tidak seperti pantai pada umumnya"

"Memang. Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih mendirikan rumahku di sini. Hey! Mau main kejar – kejaran?" ajak Sakura dengan antusias, Sakura meresponnya hanya dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tangan Sakura terjulur dan menyentuh bahu Sasuke,

"Kau ... jaga!" Sakura langsung bangkit, memakai sandalnya dan berlari menjauhi Sasuke. Sasuke pun menyeringai dan segera mengejar Sakura, dan dengan curangnya Sasuke menciprati Sakura dengan air pantai.

"Uwaaah! Kau curang! Dasar Sasuke ayam!" Sakura balas menciprati air ke arah Sasuke, membuat wajahnya basah oleh air laut,

"Kau yang memulainya, Haruno" Sasuke pun menciprati Sakura dengan air yang membuat wajah dan sebagian rambutnya basah, dan Sasuke segera berlari menjauhi Sakura

"Kyaa! Sasuke ayam! Awas kau ya!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke. Setelah puas main kejar – kejaran, mereka bermain pasir.

"Sakura, ayo berfoto" Sasuke pun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera menyetel kamera depan.

JPRET!

Dari foto itu dapat di lihat. Sasuke dan Sakura yang tiduran di pasir putih, wajah Sasuke yang tampan sedang tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis. Bagian pasir kosong di sebelahnya ada tulisan 'moments' yang sebelumnya di tulis oleh Sakura. Dan kejadian itu merupakan saksi dari cinta yang mulai tumbuh di hati kedua insan tersebut.

.

.

To Be Continue~

Whaaaa ... masih amburegul bingooo ... huhuhu *nangis dipojokan* Nah, bagaimana menurut readers semua? Bagus gak? Harus bagus bagaimana pun caranya! *dikeroyok massal* dan makasih yang udah baca ff-ku 'My Soulmate?' sampai tamat. Author jadi menangis *digampar* OK, tunggu 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter depan ya!

Lats words, REVIEW PLEASE! ^O^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Comes From Inside**

Hola! Kombek egen wit de most kules author, wkwkwk ... *ditendang* Akhirnya bisa update juga, huuuh ... Tugas PKn kebanyakan sih, menghambat waktu saja lah! OK, sekarang waktunya balas review! Hehehe ... cekidot! :

**Guest :**

Iya. Aku sengaja bikin SaiIno jangan ketemu dulu. Yah, meskipun gak full, tapi SaiIno ada kok di chap. ini dan beberapa chapter kedepan khususnya ending. Karena main characternya itu SasuSaku. RnR again? :)

**Guest :**

Ini dia lanjutannya! RnR again? :)

**KonoHaru :**

Hahaha ... makasih! Hehehe ... konflik sengaja aku bikin belakangan :D yah, kalo gak konflik gak seru dong, hehe ... ;p

Aww ... thank you! Arigatou! OK, aku akan semangat lanjutin, tapi soal update kilat aku gak bisa janji XD *ditimpuk buku*

OK, sekian juga balasan dari saya, RnR again? ;) sign, calon istri Sasuke *digampar SasuFG n Saku*

**Hayashi Hana-chan :**

Arigatou! ^^

Yah, kita doakan saja yang terbaik. Semoga mereka tenang di alam sana *digampar* *hubungannya apa woy!*

OK, akan aku lanjutin sampe tamat! ^v^ Yosh! Ini lanjutannya, RnR again? ;)

**de-chan (guest) :**

semua muncul pertama kali di chapter ini, meskipun gak banyak – banyak amat sih. Fans SaiIno ya? :) RnR again? :)

s.s.s.s.s

Arigatou gozaimasu! Dukungan kalian sangat berarti buatku, saya jadi mau marah *digampar* *nangis kaleee* hehehe ... *banyak tawa lu!*

Haah ... aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi langsung aja, OK?! Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 3! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Orang – orang di Konoha melakukan aktivitasnya dengan riang. Di sebuah rumah megah di kompleks Konoha's White Sand Beach, terdapat seorang wanita merah muda yang tengah mencuci piring dengan muka yang ditekuk.

"Huuh ... dasar Uchiha menyebalkan! Cuma bisa merintah, tapi gak mau diperintah, cih" gerutu Sakura sambil mencuci piring bekas makannya dan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian, turunlah sosok yang menjadi bahan gerutuannya dari lantai dua.

"Hey, kau sedang cuti beberapa hari ini kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghampiri Sakura yang tengah mencuci piring -sambil memanyunkan bibirnya-,

"Hm," sahut Sakura judes,

"Kau marah?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Kau sukanya memerintah tapi tidak mau di perintah!"

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak bisa bersih – bersih dan aku juga tidak bisa masak"

"Sialan kau! Setidaknya kan kau bisa menyapu atau mendadar telur, kan?"

"Kalau pun bisa, masih banyak debu – debu yang tidak terbawa dan telur itu pasti rasanya akan pahit"

"Dasar laki – laki .. seumur – umur aku belum pernah bertemu laki – laki macam kau!" tuding Sakura dengan spons yang penuh busa ke hadapan jidat Sasuke,

"Baiklah, to the point. Ini" Sasuke menyerahkan selembar tiket. Sakura pun mengernyit bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ikut dalam musikal drama, 'Sleeping Beauty', kau harus datang" ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum bangga,

"Ternyata artis sepopuler kau mengikuti musikal drama juga ya, tapi entahlah, jika nanti aku kosong, aku akan datang" sahut Sakura cuek lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan aku mencoba sesuatu yang baru? Baiklah, jangan lupa datang, aku berangkat"

"Pergi saja sana" balas Sakura, Sasuke pun mendengus kesal dan menutup pintu rumah. Sakura menyudahi cuci piringnya, ia pun segera mengintip lewat kaca persegi panjang yang berada di pintu rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut blonde yang sangat akrab berbicara dengan Sasuke. Ia pun teringat ucapan Itachi saat berkunjung ke sini.

.

Flashback on~

.

"_Sakura-chan, toilet ada di sebelah mana?" tanya Naruto,  
_

"_Ada di sebelah ruang makan" ujar Sakura lalu menyesap kopi yang ia buat,_

"_Mumpung Naruto tidak ada, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu"_

"_Hm? Bicara apa? Sepertinya serius sekali"_

"_Ah, ya .. mungkin akan begitu. Kau keberatan?" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum canggung,_

"_Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Cerita saja, aku mendengarkan kok"_

"_Begini, Sasuke punya sahabat semasa kecilnya. Namanya adalah Yamanaka Ino. Sebenarnya ia juga sahabatku dulu, tapi begitu mengetahui sifat aslinya aku langsung memutuskan hubungan 'sahabat dekat' dengannya"_

"_Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sakura penasaran,_

"_Sudah sejak lama aku mengetahui bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu bergantung pada adikku, dan selalu menghubungi adikku jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Menggunakan Sasuke bagaikan pelayan pribadinya. Aku mencoba melarangnya, tapi gadis itu semakin nekat mengunjungi dan menelfon Sasuke hampir setiap hari. tapi sekarang, ia sudah tidak sesering itu semenjak ia lost contact dengan Sasuke karena ia menikah denganmu ..." Itachi memberi jeda sedikit,_

"_... maka dari itu, kumohon padamu, Sakura. Jangan biarkan Ino mendekatinya. Wanita seperti dia, tak akan kubiarkan mendekati dan merusak kehidupan Sasuke. Dan, tolong rahasiakan ini dari Sasuke, ok?"_

"_Kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Kalau dibicarakan langsung kan masalahnya akan cepat selesai"_

"_Sudahlah, rahasiakan saja. Kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan, imouto-chan?"_

.

Flashback off~

.

Sakura pun hanya memperhatikan mereka dari tempatnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit heran, dan berusaha menajamkan penglihatan.

_'Sepertinya mereka berangkat kerja bareng. Tapi apakah dia juga artis? Belum kulihat di acara TV manapun'_ batin Sakura, lalu ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, Sakura mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan hairdyer lalu mengambil tiket yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Disitu tertulis bahwa acaranya dimulai pukul 17.00 – 19.00, dan tak lupa ada tulisan VVIP tertera jelas di tiket berwarna keemasan itu. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menaruh tiketnya di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia pun turun ke bawah, mengambil beberapa cemilan di kulkas lalu duduk sambil menonton TV. Merasa bosan, akhirnya ia tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaam!" Sakura terbangun lalu melihat sampah plastik makanan ringan yang ia makan. Ia segera memungutnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang terletak di pojok ruangan, lalu mematikan TV. Ia melihat jam dan segera membelalakan matanya lalu menjerit histeris.

"Ya ampun! Sudah jam 1 dan aku belum membersihkan rumah, dan masak?! Huuh ... aku sudah tidur selama 4 jam, dan TV kubiarkan menyala?! Pemborosan" Sakura berjalan dengan panik dan segera mengambil vacuum cleaner dan membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan hingga bersih, mengelap seluruh kaca, membersihkan perabotan, lalu ia segera memasak untuk makan siang. Seluruh pekerjaannya selesai pada pukul setengah empat. Ia segera makan lalu mandi. Saat sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil membaca novel, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Chotto matsu!" Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri pintu rumah dan membukanya, Sai sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, Sai ... kau tidak bilang akan datang" Sakura pun merasa malu di hadapan Sai, karena ia hanya memakai kaos oblong tipis, celana hotpants, dan sepasang sandal rumah berbentuk kelinci berwarna softpink saat ini.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu dulu. Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu nonton drama musikal 'Sleeping Beauty', kau mau?"

"Kebetulan aku juga sudah punya tiketnya"

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat ganti bajumu,"

"Oh, ya baiklah. Masuklah," Sakura mempersilahkan Sai masuk sementara dirinya berganti baju. Ia membuka lemarinya, dan memilih dress selutut warna putih lengan pendek dengan ikat pinggang pink. Sakura mengikat rambutnya ke samping kanan bawah menggunakan ikat rambut putih berhias mawar putih, ia juga memakai sepatu fantofel warna putih dengan hiasan pita pink di ujungnya. Setelah siap, ia segera turun ke bawah.

"Ayo berangkat" ujar Sakura mengagetkan Sai,

"Ayo"

.

Ditempat lain~

.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak terlambat ke KTB? Nanti aku malah merepotkanmu" ujar gadis berambut blonde ponytail yang menggunakan dress diatas lutut warna ungu tanpa lengan,

"Tidak. Aku bermain di adegan 4 atau 5. Jadi berangkat telat sesekali tak masalah" sahut Sasuke sambil fokus menyetir,

"Umm ... malam ini kau ada acara tidak? Kita makan malam yuk! Kau mau tidak?" pinta gadis itu dengan senyuman yang dibuat semanis mungkin,

"Kebetulan aku kosong, tapi-" Sasuke menghentikan omongannya dan berfikir sejenak, membuat gadis blonde itu penasaran,

"Tapi apa?"

"Err, tidak ada apa – apa ... boleh, ayo kita makan malam setelah ini" gadis itu pun tersenyum senang dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

.

.

CKIIT!

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir di tempat parkir Konoha's Theater Building (KTB). Seorang pria berambut hitam klimis turun lalu membukakan pintu sebelahnya. Setelah pintu terbuka, keluarlah gadis berambut softpink dari dalam,

"Terimakasih, seharusnya aku membukanya sendiri tadi"

"Tidak apa – apa, aku ikhlas kok"

"Hm, ya aku tau ... kau itu pria yang baik. Em .. kita langsung masuk?" tanya Sakura, Sai pun mengiyakan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju ke arah pintu masuk yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat parkir. Namun langkah Sakura terhenti begitu melihat mobil Sasuke terparkir. Ia melihat dengan jelas wanita yang sama seperti tadi pagi berada di mobil itu dan dengan mesranya ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi cepat – cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan menyusul Sai.

"Sakura! Kau membuatku kaget saja, kukira kau menghilang saat aku menyadari kau tak ada di sini"

"Um .. tidak, mana mungkin aku terpisah? Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tau" mereka pun memasuki gedung itu.

"Sakura, aku akan membeli makanan dulu. Kalau kau mau langsung masuk, masuk saja. Aku menyusul"

"Aa" setelah Sai pergi, Sakura pun melihat Ino yang sedang berdiri sendirian. Tanpa babibu, Sakura segera mendekatinya.

"Yamanaka-san, kan? bisa bicara sebentar?"

.

.

Disinilah Sakura berada, di cafetaria yang berada di gedung itu. Cafetaria saat ini tergolong sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa pasangan muda – mudi yang berpacaran. Dengan anggun, Ino meneguk sedikit red wine yang ia pesan bersama Sakura. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih duduk tegak, menyilangkan tangan dan menyilangkan kaki bagai boss besar yang akan menghukum bawahannya karena melakukan kesalahan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sakura-san?"

"Dengar, aku diberi perintah oleh Itachi-nii-"

"Wah, jadi kau kenalannya Itachi? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sudah lama ia tidak mau menemuiku karena alasan tertentu" ujar Ino memotong ucapan Sakura dengan mata berbinar, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak terpengaruh olehnya,

"Kuminta kau jauhi Sasuke, mulai detik ini"

"Memangnya kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke?"

"A – Aku ... orang tua kami bersahabat sejak masa junior high hingga universitas"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjauhinya"

"Bagus"

"Tapi dengan cara taruhan"

"Apa?" raut muka Sakura langsung berubah,

"Iya, siapa yang memenangkan hati Sasuke lebih dulu, pihak yang kalah dari taruhan ini harus menjauhinya" ujar Ino dengan senyum membanggakan diri, sementara Sakura diam dan memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kuanggap kau menyetujuinya dengan diam yang kau berikan ini, Sakura-san" Ino segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura yang diam membeku.

.

.

Ino berjalan sendirian menuju kembali ke pintu masuk. Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang,

"Gomenasai" ujar orang itu, Ino pun mendongak dan ia langsung berbinar.

"Sai!"

"Ino? Wah, dunia itu sempit ya"

"Hehe ... hanya sebuah kebetulan mungkin. Apa kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, lama tak bertemu ya Ino-chan? Sejak High School, lalu kau memutuskan untuk kuliah di Kirigakure. Kau sudah kembali lagi ke sini sejak kapan?"

"Hahaha ... benar, yah ... walaupun awalnya aku dipaksa. Aku sampai di Konoha, satu bulan lalu dan langsung mencari pekerjaan"

"Oh, jadi begitu. Ino, sebaiknya kita harus mengadakan reunian sesekali. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan yang lain juga"

"Itu ide yang bagus, tapi .. ada sedikit kendala dalam mengumpulkan anak – anak yang seangkatan dengan kita" sambung Ino, lalu mereka berdua terlarut dalam obrolan mengenang masa lalu.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata Chouji bisa seperti itu ya? Oh ya, kau ingat tidak? Saat pesta ulang tahun Tayuya? Waktu itu, ruang kelas langsung berubah menjadi kapal pecah, penuh dengan krim kue" ujar Ino lalu tertawa, Sai pun terkekeh,

"Haha ... itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?"

"Oh, kukira kau sudah lupa. Habis kau tidak terlihat menikmati kejadian itu"

"Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi akhirnya aku bergabung juga"

"Emm .. ngomong – ngomong, kau datang kesini bersama siapa? Sepertinya sejak tadi kau sendirian?" ujar Ino,

"Aku bersama Sakura, teman kerjaku" seketika itu juga, raut muka Ino berubah semacam murung. Tapi ia memaksakan untuk tersenyum,

"Oh, Haruno Sakura, ya? Tadi aku barusan dengannya, urusan kecil. Biasalah, wanita memang seperti itu. Merepotkan," sahutnya lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, masih suka menggosip sejak kelas 10" sindir Sai,

"Aku memang seperti itu! Itu sudah kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan menurutku. Err ... kalau begitu, aku harus ke backstage menemui seseorang. Sebelumnya, boleh bertukar nomor telepon?" pinta Ino, Sai pun tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sini, mana ponselmu" Ino pun menyerahkannya. Setelah mengetik sesuatu, Sai mengembalikannya. Selang beberapa detik, ponsel Ino berdering dan muncul nomor tidak diketahui. Sebuah misscall, ternyata.

"Itu nomorku, simpan yang baik ya" ujar Sai, Ino pun tersenyum manis,

"Baiklah! Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai nanti!" sambung Ino, lalu memeluk Sai tiba – tiba. Kemudian ia berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya sejenak. Sementara Sai hanya tersenyum memandangi punggung Ino yang semakin jauh.

.

.

'_Mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak datang?'_ batin Sasuke kecewa saat di backstage. Perlahan ia memakai coat warna coklat terang dan mengganti sepatunya. Kemudian seseorang memanggil namanya, ia pun menoleh dan mendapati Ino tangah berjalan ke arahnya,

"Sasuke, maaf aku tadi tidak melihat penampilanmu. Tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku. Um, oh iya! jadi makan malam, kan?"

"Err ... baiklah. Tapi janji tidak pulang terlalu malam ya?"

"Kau terlihat masih ragu - ragu dengan kepuutusanmu. Hm, iya aku janji"

"Tidak, aku tidak ragu. Ayo kita keluar" Sasuke dan Ino pun keluar bersama. Saat sampai di tempat parkir, Sasuke dan Ino terkejut karena melihat Sakura yang berdiri tegap dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Oooh ... jidat! Ternyata kau disini?" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum lebar bertengger di wajahnya,

"Tutup mulutmu ayam, dan aku kesini hanya akan bilang kalau kau harus segera kembali. Itachi akan mengunjungi kita lagi malam ini, barusan dia menghubungiku" ujar Sakura ketus sambil menatap tajam Ino, dan apa yang dikatakannya itu sebenarnya bohong.

"Katakan padanya, aku tidak bisa. Suruh saja dia kembali besok" sahut Sasuke cuek,

"Cih, seenak kepala ayammu saja mengusir Itachi. Heh, Mr. Uchiha Chicken Butt, dengar ya ... kau harus pulang cepat! Setidaknya hormatilah kakakmu itu, ia sudah repot – repot mau datang ke rumah! Atau tidak akan ada jatah makan malam untukmu, ti-dak a-kan" ujar Sakura lagi sambil merengut kesal.

"Lagian siapa yang menyuruhnya datang, jidat bandara. Kau habiskan saja semua makanannya, aku akan makan malam diluar bersama Ino. Dan jika aku belum pulang, kau langsung tidur saja. OK, Haruno Jidat Pinky?" sahut Sasuke lalu menyeringai,

'_Memang apa hubungan gadis ini dengan Sasuke? Dilihat dari gaya bicaranya, mereka seperti tinggal serumah'_ batin Ino,

"Ka-"

"Sai!" seru Ino sambil tersenyum ketika melihat sosok Sai berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Sakura. Sakura pun menoleh,

"Sakura ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana – mana. Ehm, dan sepertinya kita berjumpa lagi, Ino"

"Hehehe ... kebetulan yang berlipat ganda, ya?" sahut Ino,

"Sai? Kau masih menungguku" Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, malah ia kira Sai sudah kembali ke rumahnya.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang. Tidak mungkin aku menelantarkanmu sendirian disini, lagian aku juga yang mengantarmu ke KTB" ujar Sai lalu menarik pelan tangan Sakura. Dan saat itu juga, rahang Sasuke mengeras, matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sai, dan kedua tangan yang ada di dalam saku coat yang ia pakai sedang mengepal dengan erat.

"B - Baiklah" sahut Sakura dengan sedikit canggung. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya Sai menarik tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa Ino, Uchiha-san" sambung Sai sebelum benar – benar menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melesat pergi.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita pergi. Kau tidak ingin pulang terlalu malam kan?" ujar Ino berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang tertera jelas di wajahnya,

"Oh, iya ... ayo" Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil, disusul oleh Ino. Mereka pun akhirnya melesat pergi menuju ke Restaurant yang cukup mewah dan mahal tak jauh dari Konoha's Theater Building.

.

.

CKIIT!

Mobil sedan berwarna putih itu berhenti di sebuah rumah mewah bernomorkan 028 di kompleks Konoha's White Sand Beach. Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh ke arah Sai,

"Arigatou Sai, aku berhutang padamu dua kali" ujar Sakura,

"Kau bisa membalasnya lain kali" sahut Sai,

"Hm .. aku masuk dulu ya?"

"Ya," Sakura pun turun dan melambaikan tangannya lewat jendela mobil lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk, ia segera mendudukan dirinya perlahan di atas sofa lalu memijit pelipisnya,

"Yamanaka Ino ... ck! Apa – apaan dia itu? Sebenarnya dia mau Sai atau Sasuke, sih?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri, lalu berjalan menuju balkon. Ia menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang di taruh di pagar pembatas. Kepalanya mendongak menatap bintang – bintang.

"Hmmm ... suasana hatiku sedang benar – benar kacau, coba saja Naruto dobe atau Sasori-nii dan Karin nee-chan ada di sini. Pasti suasana langsung heboh" gumamnya, lalu ia memasang earphone -yang tadi sudah ia ambil- dan menyetel lagu yang kebanyakan adalah lagu – lagu dari Korea, dan Jepang, serta lagu – lagu barat yang mellow.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, kini kehidupannya sudah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluh atau merengek hanya untuk mendapatkan kehidupannya yang tenang dan damai kembali padanya. Statusnya kini adalah 'menikah' dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak-ehm ralat, belum ia cintai maupun mencintainya. Menurut Sakura, hal ini sangat menggelikan dan tidak masuk akal. Hal apa yang mendasari semua ini? Tapi ia hanyalah seorang anak yang harus mematuhi keinginan kedua orang tuanya dan membuat mereka bahagia, benar?

Dulu ia hanya menempati rumah ini sendirian dengan segala ketenangan dan kedamaian yang ada. Ia bisa melakukan apa yang ia mau, apa yang ia kehendaki dengan sesuka hati di dalam rumah kesayangannya itu. Tapi kini, ibarat seorang pencuri, Sasuke sudah mencuri semua kebebasan itu darinya semenjak ia pindah kemari karena perintah ibunya Sakura. Memang sih, rumah ini masih miliknya. Tapi masa iya semenjak kedatangan Sasuke ia tetap akan bernyanyi sekeras mungkin saat sedang galau? Atau berteriak frustasi seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon karena pekerjaan yang sangat banyak? Tidak kan? Itulah hak yang sudah Sasuke rebut dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang menyukai kesendirian, ketenangan, dan kebebasan.

Masalah pertama belum selesai, sekarang datang masalah baru. Munculnya Ino di kehidupan Sasuke dan ia harus membantu Itachi mengusirnya dari kehidupan Sasuke. Lebih parahnya, Ino mengajaknya mengikuti taruhan bodoh yang Ino buat sendiri. Membuatnya semakin tertekan.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Andai saja ia mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya baik – baik saat itu, andai saja saat itu tidak ada pasien yang datang mengganggu waktu berbicara di sambungan telepon dengan ibunya, andai saja .. ah, andai saja. Percuma berandai – andai, waktu tidak bisa diulang, kan?

"Argh! Apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang?!" teriaknya, berusaha mengeluarkan semua uneg – uneg yang telah ia pendam beberapa hari ini. Untungnya Sasuke tidak ada. Ia bisa berteriak sepuasnya malam itu. Setelah berusaha menenangkan diri, ia segera turun ke bawah untuk makan malam, mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi nyaring. Sakura mengambil beberapa potong sushi dan melahapnya tanpa nafsu, kemudian ia kembali ke kamarnya. Sakura pun terlelap tak lama setelah ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

.

.

CKIIT!

"Arigatou Sasuke!" ujar Ino riang lalu keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Ino. Ia segera tancap gas menuju ke rumahnya-ehm, rumah Sakura.

BRAAK!

"Sakura, aku meminta penjelasan!" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan sebuah gebrakan keras, lalu segera berdiri dengan polosnya ketika menyadari Sakura telah tertidur.

"Ck! Ternyata kau benar – benar menuruti ucapanku, eh?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sasuke segera mendekati Sakura dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dengan bed cover. Sasuke pun segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk melihat adakah makanan di meja. Tapi jangan salah sangka! Sasuke hanya memastikan apakah Sakura sudah makan atau belum. Meja makan pun kosong, hanya ada bekas piring dan sumpit yang tadi Sakura pakai. Sasuke pun menaruhnya di tempat cucian piring dan mencucinya. Lalu ia keluar ruang makan. Begitu sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia segara melempar barang terdekat dengannya, dan berteriak kesal.

"Siapa pria itu?! Beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura. Dia pikir dia siapa, eh?" geram Sasuke lalu ia membanting tubuhnya kasar ke atas kasur. Tanpa ia sadari Sakura sedang menguping di balik pintu kamarnya dengan mata terbelalak dan berkaca – kaca,

"S – Sasuke ... ternyata dia-"

.

.

To Be Continue~

Whaaaaa ... endingnya apa – apaan nih?! Gaje banget TwT

Ekhem ... Btw, gimana menurut readers semua? Bagus gak? Aneh ya? Huuh ... maklumi saja, author lagi buntu ide buat ending chapter ini. Hampir aja, author dapet rollingan duduk bareng sama 'dia', tapi untung bf-nya mau tukeran nomer kursi, jadi aku duduk sama bf-nya dia deh! yeaaay! *ngomong apa sih lo?* Ah, udahlah! Kenapa jadi curhat – curhatan? Sampai jumpa chapter depan! Sayonara!

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE? ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Comes From Inside**

Hai para readers, yang baru datang maupun yang udah lama mengikuti fict ini. Kangen gak sama aku? *dibuang ke tong sampah* Huu ... aku minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang, abis tugas menggunung! Apalagi IPS sama B. Inggris -_- Gak usah banyak cingcong, sekarang waktunya balas review! cekidot! :

**Hayashi Hana-chan** :

Uwaaaah! Thank you! ^^ Tapi, sepertinya chap ini kurang memuaskan deh ._. Gomen nee ...  
Oh, sudah dimulai dong, muahahaha ... (evil smirk) Iya, kan mereka memang saling mencintai *cieeee*

OK, ini lanjutannya! RnR again? ;)

**nimascerfull5467** :

OK, ini udah di next! RnR again? :)

**sakuraaa (guest)** :

Ahahaha ... ini baru bisa update. Selain otak blank, juga banyak tugas.  
Iya, memang terinspirasi dari sana, hehehe ... :D RnR again? ;)

**Uchino Sasurake (guest)** :

OK, thanks supportnya! Ini lanjutannya, RnR again? :)

**KonoHaru** :

Arigatou!  
Waah ... kalo begitu, ikutin terus ceritanya ;), ok ok ... thanks supportnya.  
Oooh ... ya gak papa, yang penting, makasih banget lho, udah mau review :)  
Sekian balasan dari saya juga XD Review again dong? ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih atas supportnya! Sekali lagi, RnR again dong? ;)

Haah ... OK langsung aja ke intinya, ane bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 4! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Beep beep beep ... beep beep beep ... beep-click!

Tangan mungil Sakura terjulur untuk mematikan jam weker, semalam tidurnya tidak nyenyak, bahkan lingkaran hitam tercetak jelas di matanya meskipun belum seberapa. Ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan kejadian semalam. Kejadian dimana Sasuke kesal karena dirinya jalan dengan Sai. Apakah dia- aaah! Jangan berkhayal terlalu jauh Sakura! But, who knows? Siapa tau yang diucapkan Sasuke semalam itu, tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya, berkali – kali ia menguap dan wajahnya tak tampak segar. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, tampak Sasuke yang mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu kamar. Dan ibarat ada aliran listrik yang menyengat Sakura, matanya langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, gak setengah – setengah. Badannya yang ia bungkukan pun menjadi tegap bagai seorang polisi.

"Err ... Hey! Kau baru bangun? Cepat turun dan bersihkan rumah! Dasar tukang tidur" ujar Sasuke dengan nada kesal,

"Heh, ayam! Yang dimana – mana tukang molor itu elo! Dengar ya, sekali lagi aku tegaskan bahwa, aku bukan pembantumu! Jadi berhenti menyuruhku dengan seenak kepala ayammu itu!" teriak Sakura tapi yang keluar hanya suara serak yang tidak enak didengar. Sasuke pun langsung mengernyit heran, lalu memasang seringaian yang menurut para fans-nya itu sexy.

"Wah wah wah ... ternyata suara toa sang dokter berubah menjadi serak seperti kodok"

"Diam! Itu karena faktor err ... terlalu banyak minum yang dingin - dingin"

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal, setahuku kan kau benci minuman yang dingin – dingin. Dan cepat turun! Aku risih dengan rumah berdebu seperti ini!"

"Sekali lagi, berhenti menyuruhku, ayam! Atau kubunuh kau"

"Kau! –ugh, terserah" mereka berdua pun segera turun. Sakura hanya menyapu dan mengepel lantai ruang tengah juga dapur dan ruang tamu, kemudian duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengan Sasuke, tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke dan Sakura diam – diaman seperti ini, hingga ...

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan, jidat"

"Apa maksudmu, ayam?" sahut Sakura sinis sambil menekankan kata 'ayam',

"Tentang. Kejadian. Semalam"

"Semalam? Oh, saat itu aku sedang bersantai dirumah setelah bersih – bersih, lalu Sai-"

"Apa dia pria yang datang semalam di KTB?"

"Jangan potong ucapanku! Atau tak kulanjutkan" perintah Sakura sekaligus mengancam, sementara Sasuke pun mendengus kesal dan menggumam 'Hn'. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan acara 'mendongeng'-nya.

"Ya itu memang Sai, rekan kerjaku di Konoha Hospital. Dia datang mengajakku nonton musikal drama itu, lalu aku setuju saja. Tapi-ehm, penjelasanku hanya sampai situ" ujar Sakura lalu memalingkan wajah. Gengsi dong! Mana mungkin ia mengatakan 'begitu melihat kau dengan Ino, aku cemburu'? Sasuke pun menatap Sakura penuh selidik. Kemudian terjadi keheningan beberapa saat,

"Lalu. Eem, gadis semalam itu .. dia Yamanaka Ino?" ujar Sakura memecah keheningan, membuat Sasuke tersentak,

"K - Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dari Itachi-nii" sahut Sakura dengan suara parau,

"Ya, itu memang benar"

"Ng ... kumohon jauhi dia"

" Lalu, jika aku memintamu untuk menjauhi Sai apa kau mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan penekanan,

"Aku ... aku juga mana tahu! Dia kan rekan kerjaku, mana bisa aku menjauhinya" jawab Sakura ketus karena Sasuke selalu membalikkan pertanyaan,

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak bisa menjauhinya"

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah, sekarang cepat sana kau bersihkan seluruh rumah ini, jidat" ujar Sasuke, kembali menyadarkan Sakura bahwa selain suka memutar-balikan fakta, Sasuke juga menyebalkan,

"Uuugh! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku seperti pembantu!"

"Itu memang sudah tugasmu untuk mengurus rumah ini kan? Bukankah ini rumahmu?"

"I – Iya, tapi aku tidak mau membersihkan rumahku!" sahut Sakura lantang sambil buang muka, dan suara seraknya itu masih keluar juga,

"Kenapa? Kan aku juga repot kalau begitu?"

"Err ... kan aku sakit seperti ini, masa aku harus bekerja keras? Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Hmmm~?" rayu Sakura dengan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu dan sekarang ditambah oleh suaranya yang ia buat semakin serak. Oh, kalau sudah seperti ini mana bisa menolak? Apalagi ditambah ekspresi imut bak anak kecil tak berdosa yang dilemparkan Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sih mana tahan,

"Baiklah .. untuk hari ini saja, aku yang mengurus semua"

"Benarkah?!" mata Sakura langsung berbinar, Sasuke pun mengangguk pasrah,

"Hurraaaaaaay! Sasuke baik deh!" Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke tanpa menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Sasuke pun kaget bukan main dan sekarang wajahnya seperti sedang kebakaran. Jika dilihat dari luar, pipinya sudah menampakan semburat merah sampai ke telinga yang berusaha ia tahan mati - matian. Jantungnya pun berdebar tak karuan saat merasakan kepala Sakura bersender di dada bidangnya. Setelah sadar, Sakura buru – buru melepaskan pelukannya, dan ia pun merona melebihi Sasuke,

"Uuum ..." gumamnya sambil memainkan jarinya, Sasuke pun mendengus,

"Sekarang kau istirahat dulu sana, kalau perlu minum obat. Kau kan dokter, jaga kesehatanmu baik - baik. Aku mau masak dulu"

"O – Okay" sahut Sakura lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah mulai bekerja-ralat, memasak.

.

.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya bersila di sofa ruang tengah. Pandangannya kosong, mengingat kejadian semalam. Apakah itu ... realita? Atau hanya imajinasi belaka?

.

Flashback on~

.

CKLEK!

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya setelah buang air kecil, lau segera mendudukan dirinya ke atas kasur. Kemudian ia merasakan nyeri di bagian perut atasnya,

"Ugh, sepertinya maag-ku kambuh ... mengingat aku hanya makan sedikit, malah tidak makan pagi sepertinya" keluh Sakura lalu ia segera mengambil obat maag dan meminumnya, kemudian ia melangkah kembali mendekati kasurnya. Begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, dengan panik ia berlari dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur -dengan posisi tidak elit pula- berpura – pura tidur.

BRAAK!

Ia sedikit terkaget ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan sebuah bantingan keras, dan Sakura langsung mendengar suara lantang Sasuke setelahnya.

"Sakura, aku meminta penjelasan!" bentak Sasuke, lalu suasana kembali hening. Sakura pun sebenarnya ingin membuka matanya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu.

"Ck! Ternyata kau benar – benar menuruti ucapanku, eh?" ujar Sasuke kemudian. Sakura pun dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke yang mendekatinya.

GREP!

Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke memegang dan memutar tubuhnya. Mengubah posisi setiap anggota tubuhnya sampai benar, yaitu tidur terlentang. Tak lama setelahnya, bed cover pun menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan mendengar langkah kaki menjauh. Setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya tertutup, Sakura segera bangkit dan mengendap – endap menuju ke kamar Sasuke, lalu menguping lewat lubang kunci,

"Aaaaarrrghh! Siapa pria itu?! Beraninya dia bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura. Dia pikir dia siapa, eh?" Sakura yang sedang menguping di balik pintu kamar Sasuke pun membelalakan matanya tak percaya lalu berkaca – kaca,

"S – Sasuke ... ternyata dia-"

.

Flashback off~

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang sedang melamun di dapur masih saja menepuk – nepuk pipi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura memelukku ... Sakura memelukku? ... Sakura memelukku?!" kira – kira begitulah gumaman yang selalu Sasuke keluarkan dari bibir sexy-nya. Ia merasa ada banyak bunga – bunga yang bertebaran di dalam hatinya. Tapi logikanya pun masih berjalan, memangnya ada apa dengannya sampai hal sesepele itu mampu membuatnya kehilangan setengah dari kewarasannya? Toh, selama kehidupannya menjadi aktor, dirinya banyak mendapatkan adegan berpelukan, malah sampai kissing scene ia juga dapat! Tapi, tidak pernah ia mengalami ini pada sekian ribu scene yang telah ia dapatkan.

Setelah kuah kaldu ayamnya mendidih, Sasuke cepat – cepat mematikan kompor dan menuangkan kaldu itu pada dua buah mangkuk yang sudah berisi mie, tofu, dan beberapa sayuran seperti brokoli dan wortel, serta tomat khusus untuk mangkuk (enak gak sih? Bodo amat lah) kemudian membawakannya menuju ke ruang tengah, bersama dengan dua gelas air mineral. Setelah dihidangkan, Sasuke dan Sakura diam membisu sambil menatap makanan di hadapannya,

"Kau duluan" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan, lalu menunduk demi menghindari pandangan lawan bicaranya. Sakura pun menarik napas panjang lalu mengambil sumpit,

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya duluan" ujar Sakura masih dengan suara seraknya. Ia mengambil mangkuknya lalu menarik mie dalam sumpit dan meniupnya beberapa kali, kemudian melahapnya. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar begitu suapan pertama sudah masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Makananmu enak! Kau bilang tidak bisa masak?" puji Sakura lalu melahap mienya lagi. Sasuke pun tercengang, padahal setahunya ... Itachi selalu berkomentar pedas setiap kali ia memasak, mulai dari "Terlalu asin!", "Makananmu hambar sekali, aku tidak mau makan ini!", "Kau belajar masak dari Naruto, ya? Habis rasa makanan kalian sama, sama – sama tidak enak", "Apa – apaan ini? Kau mau membuatku kena penyakit gula, ya?", "Hueek! Pahit sekali!", "Kau berniat meracuniku, ya?", dan sebagainya. Sasuke pun menarik mie lalu memandangnya sejenak, kemudian melirik Sakura yang makan dengan lahap. Sasuke pun kembali kepada sumpitnya dan memasukan mie ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Kau benar, haha ... aku tidak menyangka bisa masak seperti ini" sambung Sasuke lalu menyuapkan mie ke mulutnya lagi. Sakura pun tersenyum di sela makannya,

"Nah, dengan begini kita bisa bagi tugas!" ujar Sakura riang, Sasuke pun mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Begini ... untuk pagi dan siang, yang bangun duluan atau yang ada di rumah sampai siang yang masak, untuk malam aku yang masak deh" sambungnya, Sasuke pun mendelik kesal. Kan sekarang hampir setiap pagi dan siang ia kosong dirumah. Kalau begini urusannya bisa berantakan! Lama – lama ia akan merangkap menjadi 'ibu rumah tangga' nantinya.

"Tidak mau! Kalau siang, kenapa tidak makan diluar atau delivery? Kan lebih praktis" elak Sasuke,

"No no no ... selain buang – buang uang, makannya belum tentu sehat dan bergizi. Lebih baik membawa bekal sendiri atau memasak sendiri dari pada makan junk food setiap siang hari" Sakura pun membantah dengan alasan yang lebih logis dari pada milik Sasuke. Ia pun sekarang selalu kalah saat beradu argumen dengan Sakura masalah 'makanan'

"Tch! Kau itu dokter atau ahli gizi? Hah, jidat?" sindir Sasuke,

"Mungkin aku dokter yang merangkap manjadi ahli gizi untukmu, mr. Chicken Butt Uchiha" sahut Sakura mengejek, Sasuke pun buang muka. Mereka melanjutkan makan pagi dengan banyak perdebatan.

.

.

Tubuh mungil Sakura sekarang tengah tertidur di atas sofa. Sasuke sedang mematikan TV yang menyala lalu berjalan duduk di tepi sofa terdekat, dan melihat Sakura secara intens. Sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah menghubungi managernya untuk membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya hari ini dengan alasan adik sepupunya sakit –bohongnya ketauan banget-.

Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil selimut dari kamar Sakura, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut itu. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bel pintu rumah berbunyi, Sasuke pun berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintunya.

CKLEK!

"Ohayou Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis yang tak lain, Ino. Sasuke pun mengernyit heran,

"Dari mana kau tau aku tinggal disini?"

"Ah ... soal itu ya? Uum ... kau tidak perlu tau, deh!"

"Hn, terserah. Lalu ada apa kau kesini?"

"Kudengar dari manager Kabuto kalau kau itu membatalkan seluruh jadwalmu hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan? Yuk!" Ino pun mengambil salah satu lengan Sasuke dan mengguncang – guncangkannya. Sasuke mendengus kesal,

"Aku tidak bisa Ino, Sakura sedang sakit jadi-"

"Sakura?" ujar Ino penasaran. Sasuke pun segera mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan. Sasuke pun mencoba tenang dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Ya, aku tinggal serumah dengan Haruno Sakura. Sekarang ia sedang sakit, jadi aku herus merawatnya" Sasuke dan menatap Ino sedikit tajam.

"Ooh ... begitu" sahut Ino sedih lalu ia pun segera memasang fake a smile.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajak Sai saja! Kuharap Sakura cepat sembuh ya. Jaa!~" Ino segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya menjauhi kediaman Haruno. Sasuke pun memandang mobil sport mewah milik Ino yang semakin jauh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artiakn.

'Dia bilang apa? Sai? Apa yang dia maksud itu pria yang semalam datang dengan Sakura?' batin Sasuke penasaran. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengedikan bahu dan masuk lalu menutup pintu rumah. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan duduk di tepi sofa yang terdekat dengan Sakura. Ia meraba wajah Sakura, dan saat sampai pada keningnya,

"Panas. Apa hanya perasaanku saja?" Sasuke kembali meraba keninng dan leher Sakura,

"Huuh ... merepotkan saja! Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih?" Sasuke pun bangkit dan mengambil sebaskom kecil air hangat juga haduk kecil. Ia mencelupkan handuk itu ke air hangat lalu memerasnya, dan menempatkannya di jidat Sakura yang –ehm, lebar. Sasuke terus menunggui Sakura hingga ia tertidur juga.

.

.

"Hoaaaamh!" Sakura menguap lebar saat bangun, dan melihat handuk kecil terjatuh dari keningnya. Ia pun mengambil handuk itu dan kemudian dudukdi tepi sofa. Sakura melihat sebaskom kecil air hangat -yang mulai mendingin- dan Sasuke yang tengah tertidur di sofa sebelahnya.

"Apa tadi Sasuke mengompres-ku?" tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri –dan masih dengan suara seraknya-, lalu bangkit dan menaruh baskom serta handuk itu di sebelah tempat cuci piring, lalu ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil botol berisi air dingin. Saat hendak menuangnya, ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahannya. Sakura pun menoleh,

"Sa – Sasuke?" ujar Sakura terbata, sementara Sasuke tengah mendeathglare-nya,

"Kau masih sakit begini mau minum air dingin ... masukkan kembali ke kulkas! Kau akan kubuatkan teh hangat" protes Sasuke,

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudah jangan mengelak! Sana duduk dulu. Jangan banyak bergerak saat sedang sakit" Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura lalu mendorongnya kelaur dapur. Sakura yang bingung hanya garuk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

CKIIT!

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna silver terparkir di kawasan Konoha Hospital. Seorang wanita berambut blonde keluar dari sana dan masuk ke dalam lobi Konoha Hospital. Ia segera menenyakan kepada resepsionis dimana ruang dokter Sai. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

"Moshi – moshi Sakura ... Apa?! Kau sakit? ... Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mengurus semuanya ... Aa" Sai segera mematikan teleponnya begitu mendengar ketukan di pintu ruangannya,

"Masuk" ujar Sai sembari mengambil daftar para pasien dan bersiap pergi menge-cek keadaan mereka.

CKLEK!

"Hai Sai!"

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Sai, sementara Ino hanya pasang senyuman.

"Apa kau ada waktu luang?"

"Ada, setelah memeriksa beberapa pasien aku ada waktu kosong"

"Kalau begitu, kau periksa mereka saja dulu. Aku akan menunggu di sini" ujar Ino lalu duduk di salah satu sofa ukuran sedang yang terletak di ujung ruangan,

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak keberatan. Aku pergi dulu" Sai segera menutup pintu ruangannya dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Setelah sekian lama, Ino pun bangkit dan menjelajahi seisi ruangan Sai karena bosan duduk terus. Sampai pada meja kerjanya Sai, ia membuka satu – persatu laci. Dilaci ketiga dari atas, terdapat sebuah buku berwarna hitam polos.

"Hmm ... buku apa ini?" Ino pun membukanya karena penasaran. Ia membuka setiap lembaran pada buku itu dan menemukan sebuah tulisan yang menurutnya menarik.

_25 April,_

_Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, hatiku selalu berdebar – debar. Wajahnya yang imut, dan rambut merah mudanya itu sangat unik dan mudah di kenali._

"Apa? Rambut merah muda? Apa mungkin, yang dimaksud disini adalah Sakura-san?" tanya Ino penasaran lalu lanjut membaca.

_Beruntung aku satu kelas dengannya. Caranya tertawa, selalu membuatku ikut tersenyum. Saat ia menampakan wajah sedihnya, hatiku juga seolah ikut teriris – iris, seperti merasakan kepedihannya. Awalnya aku memang meragukan perasaan ini, tetapi dengan seiringnya waktu .. aku menyadari perasaan ini. Inikah yang dinamakan cinta? Seperti inikah rasanya cinta? Aku selalu merindukannya jika jauh, tetapi selalu kehilangan setengah dari akal sehatku ketika bersamanya. Aku .. jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta dengan Haruno Sakura, teman sekampusku._

Ino segera membelalakan matanya lalu menutup buku itu dengan satu hentakan. Matanya sudah berkaca – kaca melihat tulisan itu.

"Ternyata Sai ..." ujarnya terhenti, lalu membuka asal buku itu kembali. Ia pun menemukan sebuah curahan hati Sai lagi, kali ini saat masa SMA.

_1 Januari,_

_Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasku saat ini, keas XII B. Ia adalah primadona sekolah dan banyak anak lelaki yang memperebutkannya. Ia memang manis, lucu, dan polos. Ino juga pintar. Tapi .. apakah aku dapat memikat hatinya?_

Ino kembali tersentak, kali ini ia yang di maksud oleh Sai di buku diarynya. Ia pun kembali menelusuri setiap baris tulisan tersebut.

_17 Januari,_

_Hari ini aku memberanikan diri untuk meletakkan sebuah surat cinta di loker milik Ino. Aku memang pengecut, karena tidak dapat menyatakan perasaanku secara langsung kepada Ino. Lalu, aku bersembunyi di belokan untuk melihat apa reaksi Ino. Tapi, setelah Ino membukanya, kenyataan yang terjadi jauh dari harapanku. Ia mengumpat kesal pada suratku dan segera meremasnya, lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Hatiku rasanya seperti di tusuk beribu pedang tajam yang tidak dapat ditarik untuk keluar. Entah apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini. Ino, adalah cinta pertamaku. Kuharap aku dapat melupakannya segera dan menutup luka yang selalu membekas di hatiku._

TES!

Setitik liquid bening terjatuh dari mata aquamarine milik Ino ke atas meja kerja Sai. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa yang mengirim surat itu adalah Sai. Padahal, dulu ia juga menyukai Sai, bahkan sampai sekarang. Rasa cintanya kepada Sai, jauh lebih besar dari rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke, -berhubung Sasuke udah nikah sama Sakura-. Ino segera meletakan buku itu kembali ke laci. Kemudian ia duduk sambil menangis terisak. Setelah dapat menenangkan diri terdengar ketukan dari pintu dan munculah Sai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Jadi jalan – jalan?" tanya Sai sambil menaruh papan dada di atas mejanya,

"Tentu saja, ayo!" Ino segera menarik tangan Sai dan membawanya keluar jika tidak ditahan oleh Sai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino, sementara Sai tersenyum canggung,

"Aku belum melepaskan jasku, Ino"

"Owh! Maaf! Ya sudah sana lepas dulu, kutunggu di luar" ujar Ino lalu melangkah keluar dari rumah sakit dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

'_Aku tidak menyangka, kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Sai'_

.

.

To Be Continue~

Huaaaa ... gaje banget! Kenapa jadi kaya gini endingnya coba? Haaah ... stress ...

BTW, gimana menurut readers semua? Bagus gak chapter 4? Harus ngomong bagus bagaimanapun caranya! *digebugin* Maafkan author yang baru sempet publish. Maklum, saya anak sok sibuk *dikeroyok massal* Hehehe ... Ya udah, sekian yang dapat author sampaikan dan wassalam. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE?! ^O^


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Comes From Inside**

Hai para readers, yang baru datang maupun yang udah lama mengikuti fict ini. Kangen gak sama aku? *dibuang ke tong sampah* Huu ... aku minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang, abis tugas sekolah menggunung! -_- Gak usah banyak cingcong, sekarang waktunya balas review! cekidot! :

**Herawaty659** :

Makasih atas support dan semangatnya! ^^.

Ah, masa? Saya, sangat terhura *digampar* Ini dia chapter 5-nya! RnR again dong? :)

**KonoHaru** :

Gak papa kok, hehe ...

Yeeaaaay! Iya, karena Sasuke itu kan artis terkenal getooh *alay!* hehe .. jadi kan dia ganteng tuh, makanya sering dapet kissing scene, hahaha ... XD

Makasih buat supportnya! Ini chapter 5 udah update, RnR again? ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih atas supportnya! Sekali lagi, RnR again dong? ;)

Haah ... OK langsung aja ke intinya, ane bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 4! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Malam harinya~

Sakura sedang duduk di kursi di balkon sambil membaca buku. Angin malam bertiup sepoi – sepoi dan menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya. Suara ombak yang bergulung pun terdengar jelas, hingga suara erangan Sasuke membuyarkannya.

"Ouch! Perutku sakit!" erangnya dari dalam kamar, Sakura pun langsung ambil langkah seribu menghampiri Sasuke.

BRAAK!

"Sasuke! Sasuke kau kenapa?!" ujar Sakura panik sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang meringkuk dan memegangi perutnya.

"Argh! Perutku sakit sekali!"

"Hah? Yang sebelah mana, beritahu aku!" sambung Sakura dan menelentangkan tubuh Sasuke. Ia meraba dan sedikit menekan dengan perlahan – lahan setiap bagian perut Sasuke hingga,

"Aargh!" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura kasar, membuat Sakura mengernyit heran,

"Kau gila ya? Ini sakit tau! Jangan di tekan keras – keras!" seru Sasuke yang masih ngos – ngosan menahan sakit. Sementara Sakura diam. Kemudian ia memegang kening Sasuke,

'_Suhu badannya tinggi sekali'_ batinnya lalu memasang raut muka berfikir, tak lama kemudian, ia pun buka suara,

"Apa ini penyebab muntah – muntah tadi siang?" tanya Sakura. Karena saat sedang santai menonton TV bersama, terkadang Sasuke bangkit ke kamar kecil, merasa ingin muntah.

"Ugh, sepertinya" sahut Sasuke sekenanya,

'_Ini bisa jadi usus buntu. Aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit'_ batinnya lagi. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana lalu mengetikan sesuatu, dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Cepat pakai celana panjang dan pakai jaket! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Tapi-"

"Eits, no no no! Tidak ada tapi – tapian, se-ka-rang!" perintah Sakura lalu mengambilkan Sasuke celana panjang dan jaket hoodie.

"Aku tunggu kau di bawah 5 menit" Sakura segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan.

.

.

CKIIT!

Tap tap tap ...

Langkah kaki Sakura dan beberapa perawat menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Mereka kini sedang mendorong brankar yang berisi Sasuke di atasnya. Setelah masuk ruang pemeriksaan, mereka akhirnya menunggu Itachi dan Mikoto yang diminta oleh Sakura untuk ke sana. Setelah mereka sampai di sana, Sakura pun memberi penjelasan pada Mikoto dan Itachi, di temani beberapa orang perawat di sana.

"Tadi siang, Sasuke muntah – muntah dan kini ia mengalami demam tinggi ..." Sakura kembali memegang kening Sasuke yang mulai berkeringat, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"... jika aku tekan bagian perut kanan bawah," tangan mungil Sakura menekan bagian yang ia sebut lalu Sasuke mengerang kesakitan,

"akan ada rasa sakit yang menjalar. Begitu dilepaskan, rasa sakit yang menjalar akan terasa lebih dari yang tadi ..." tangannya ia lepaskan dari perut Sasuke dan Sasuke pun tersengal – sengal,

"... aku rasa, ini adalah usus buntu" Sakura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Lalu, sebaiknya bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Itachi yang tengah merangkul ibunya. Sakura pun menarik napas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"Sebaiknya segera melakukan operasi. Segera informasikan kepada kepala ahli bedah untuk persiapan operasi, sekarang!" perintah Sakura kepada salah satu perawat, dan perawat – perawat lainnya menarik brankar Sasuke keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Sakura .." ujar Mikoto lalu memegang bahu Sakura dengan raut mata berkaca - kaca, sementara Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian memindahkan posisi tangan Mikoto ke tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut.

"Tenang saja, baa—ehm, maksudku, kaa-san. Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke"

"Kami mempercayakan Sasuke kepadamu, Sakura" sahut Mikoto lalu memeluk Sakura sejenak, kemudian Itachi mendekat lalu menepuk bahu Sakura pelan,

"Jaga otouto-ku, ya, imouto-chan!" sambung Itachi,

"Hm! Kalian bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu depan ruang operasi. Aku harus pergi, ada pasien yang harus kutangani" Sakura tersenyum lalu menyambar jas dokternya dan segera berlari menjauh.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai operasi, tubuh Sasuke di pindah dari brankar menuju ke tempat tidur di sebuah kamar rumah sakit oleh beberapa perawat, disana juga sudah terdapat Sakura, dan Itachi. Sementara Mikoto sudah pulang lebih dulu, di jemput oleh suaminya, Fugaku.

"Huft ... baiklah. Karena Sasuke baru operasi, terdapat gas di dalam perutnya, jadi setelah ia sudah sedikit pulih tolong bawa ia jalan – jalan" ujar Sakura,

"Semacam, keliling rumah sakit gitu?" tanya Itachi, Sakura pun mengangguk,

"Ya. Dengan begitu pantat ayam ini akan segera buang gas" lanjut Sakura,

"Tidak mungkin .. aku tidak bisa buang gas" ujar Sasuke,

"Huuh ... dasar otouto manja! Turuti saja kemauan 'dokter'-mu" omel Itachi, Sakura pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan penindasan Sasuke telah terbalas dengan Sasuke yang buang gas.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak ada jatah makan untukmu seminggu penuh!" ancam Sakura,

"Hee ... kau lupa ya? Aku kan bisa masak" sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai,

"Err ... kalau begitu, baju – bajumu tidak akan kucuci, rumah tak akan kubersihkan, selama sebulan!" ancamnya lagi, kontan Sasuke langsung mendelik,

"Argh! Ya ya ... baiklah, terserah kau saja" Sasuke akhirnya mengalah, senyum di wajah Sakura pun makin mengembang.

'_Che ... ternyata otouto-ku ini tidak tahan kalau di ancam dengan hal seperti itu, dasar manja'_ batin Itachi sambil tersenyum miring melihat aksi SasuSaku.

"Ehm ... kalau begitu, aku akan ke kantorku saja. Itachi-nii akan menemani Sasuke kan?" ujar Sakura, Itachi mengangguk.

"Hey jidat, kau tidak pulang ke rumah?"

"Untuk apa? Ini sudah jam 2 dini hari"

"Kau tidak mengambil baju – bajuku?"

"Hm? Untuk apa aku ambil baju – bajumu?"

"Sudah sana ambil saja! Jangan banyak membantah, jidat"

"Tsk! Dasar kepala ayam!" Sakura pun pergi dengan sedikit menghentakan kakinya. Tinggalah Uchiha bersaudara itu di dalam kamar VIP no. 207. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai Itachi berdehem,

"Apa?" sahut Sasuke dingin,

"Aduuuh ... otouto-ku kok begitu? Masih aja judes meskipun lagi sakit. Sekali – sekali, bersikap lembut gitu sama onii-san elo yang cetar membahana badai kayak Kim So Hyun" ujar Itachi sambil sok pasang muka sedih.

"Cih ... Kim So Hyun? Sampe kiamat pun, elo gak bakal mirip Kim So Hyun"

"Huuuh ... jahat banget otouto!" rengek Itachi sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Sasuke,

"Heh heh heh, musang keriput! Nanti selang infusnya kenapa – napa, elo yang tanggung jawab" Sasuke menarik kasar tangan kanannya dari pegangan Itachi, sementara ia terkekeh.

"Sana tidur dulu, aku malas mengajakmu keliling rumah sakit malam hari" ujar Itachi lalu memposisikan diri tiduran di sofa, Sasuke pun mendecih kesal,

"Lagian juga 3 jam lagi pagi"

"Huuh ... brisik aja lo. Gue ngantuk tau!"

"Ya udah sana tidur!"

"Makanya lo jangan berisik, baka otouto" Itachi langsung memunggungi Sasuke yang sedang memutar bola matanya bosan. Pagi harinya, tepat pukul 06.30,

"Heh, baka aniki ... bangun!" Sasuke menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Itachi sekuat tenaga dengan tangan yang tidak di infus,

"Hmmmph! Baiklah"

"Cih, dasar tukang molor. Kau ingatkan pesan Sakura-chan?" Itachi langsung membuka matanya lebar – lebar dan menarik Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, mengajaknya jalan – jalan sesuai dengan petunjuk Sakura.

.

.

"Whaaaa! Itu Sasuke dan Itachi kan?"

"Kyaaaa! Mereka kece banget!"

"Sasuke-kuuun~!"

"Itachi-kuuuun~!"

"Kyaaaaa! Aku mau foto bareng mereka!"

Begitulah teriakan yang terdengar di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Sasuke boleh balik mendecih kesal, sementara Itachi melempar senyuman dan melembaikan tangannya kepada para fans bak miss universe. Tapi jangan salah! Sekalipun muka kucel belum mandi, Itachi tetep menebarkan pesona yang luar biasa, chaaa!

"Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku tidak mau jalan – jalan sebelumnya? Karena apa, karena kalau aku buang gas di suasana yang seperti ini, bisa berabeh!" bisik Sasuke,

"Ck! Ini termasuk new experience. Kita liat reaksi apa yang ditampilin sama fans – fans fanatik lo"

"Geez ... tapi kan itu malu – maluin ba-"

PSSSSSSHHH ...

Mereka pun mematung di tempat setelah mendengar bunyi orang yang buang gas. Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, sementara Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya mati – matian,

"Pfft ... Ekhem ... apa, tadi itu ... suaramu, hn?" ujar Itachi berbisik,

"Diam!" sahut Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Sementara Itachi yang sudah tidak kuat, tawanya langsung meledak.

"Hahahahaha! Ya ampun! Aku tidak percaya! Otoutoku yang sekeras batu ini bisa melawak juga! Hahahaa!" serunya sambil terus tertawa dan memegangi perutnya yang sudah kesakitan tertawa. Para fans? Ouw ... mereka tidak mau menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, mereka langsung memotret dan mem-video duo Uchiha itu.

"Kyaaaa! Itachi-kun manis sekali kalau tertawa!"

"Ya ampun! Aku jadi gemas! Ingin sekali mencubit pipi Itachi-kun!"

"Whaaaa! Itachi-kun semakin tampan kalau tertawa!"

Para fans langsung berteriak histeris. Bungsu dari kedua kakak adik itu langsung mendecih kesal,

"Heh, yang seharusnya pandai melawak itu fans-mu! Muka keriput begitu dibilang manis. Sepertinya mata mereka sudah minus 7 dan plus 8,5" Sasuke menyahut dengan ketus. Setelah dapat mengontrol diri, Itachi pun membawa Sasuke kembali ke ruangannya. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan kedua bersaudara itu. Itachi yang memang mirip Naruto, -tidak suka keheningan berkepanjangan, kecuali pada situasi tertentu- langsung buka suara.

"Hey, Sasu-chan!"

"..."

"Woooy! Sasuke!"

"..."

"Yaah ... Sasu-chan marah, maafkan hamba, Sasuke-sama!" ujar Itachi sok memelas, sementara Sasuke tetap memasang muka jengkel.

"Baiklah, begini saja mumpung kau belum makan, bagaimana kalau kubelikan makanan?" tawarnya, sedetik kemudian perut Sasuke berbunyi nyaring. Ia pun terkekeh,

"Sepertinya perutmu setuju denganku. Ayo, kuantar kau sampai ke kamar"

.

.

SREEK!

"Masuk sana, istirahatlah. Aku akan segera kembali" Itachi segera nyelonong pergi begitu Sasuke masuk ke ruangannya, tak memberikan kesempatan Sasuke untuk berbicara barang satu kata pun. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Cukup lama termenung di situ sampai Itachi kembali.

"Yoyoyo! Aku bawa bubur untukmu!" detik itu juga Sasuke langsung mendengus kesal dan perempatan bangjo muncul di dahinya,

"What? Salah ya kalau beli bubur?" Itachi menyahut dengan segala kepolosan yang ia punya,

"Heh, baka aniki! Lo itu gak pernah ke rumah sakit ya? Kalau makan pagi, siang dan sore itu sudah pasti disediain dari rumah sakit!"

"Oooh ... begitu. Berarti ini buat gue dong?"

"Makan aja sana, aku udah punya jatahku sendiri" Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya ke atas ranjang dan mengambil nampan berisi makan paginya.

"Wah wah wah ... padahal aku juga membeli sekotak jus tomat, ckckck ... sayang sekali ini itu untukku" Itachi memamerkan sekotak jus tomat lalu mengelengkan kepalanya dan pasang muka pura – pura kecewa. Bagai terhipnotis, mata onyx Sasuke terus menatap sekotak jus tomat yang sedang di pegang oleh kakaknya.

"Hey! Berikan padaku! Kau minum teh ini saja, aku tidak suka minum teh di pagi hari"

"Hmm ... kuberikan tidak ya?" ledek Itachi dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan,

"Jangan membuatku marah dengan kondisi begini, Itachi-nii" o'ow ... kalau Sasuke sudah memanggil kakaknya dengan namanya, urusannya bisa berabeh kalau Itachi melanjutkan aksinya.

"Huuuh ... baiklah" Itachi menukar segelas teh manis hangat di nampan Sasuke dengan sekotak jus tomat yang ia beli.

"Itadakimasu" ujar mereka bersamaan, kemudian melahap makanannya sampai tuntas. Setelah selesai, Itachi membuang sampah bungkusan bubur dan menaruh nampan makanan Sasuke di luar sebelah pintu ruangannya, kemudian masuk kembali. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai Sasuke buka suara,

"Nii-san"

"Hn?" Itachi melirik Sasuke dari atas koran yang ia baca saat ini, memandang heran adiknya yang sedang menghela napas panjang. Tak kunjung menjawab, sulung dari dua Uchiha itu akhirnya melipat koran dan menaruhnya kembali di atas meja, lalu memindah posisi duduknya ke sofa yang lebih dekat dengan ranjang Sasuke,

"Ada apa, hn? Apa kau ada masalah?" ujarnya balik bertanya,

"Jatuh cinta itu ... seperti apa?" sahut Sasuke setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Itachi terkejut untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm ... seperti apa ya? Kalau menurutku, kita akan selalu berdebar – debar ketika bertemu orang yang kita sukai. Kita juga akan selalu terus memikirkannya, mengkhawatirkannya, dan berusaha untuk melindunginya. Serta berharap akan selalu berada di sisinya selamanya" Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya, Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tanya seperti i- Ooooooooh! Aku tau!" seru Itachi kemudian menjentikan jari dan memasang senyum menggoda,

"Jujur saja, Sasu-chaaan~ ... katakan padaku" goda Itachi, Sasuke pun menyahut dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya,

"M - Mungkin aku mulai menyukai Sakura"

"Oh My Gooooooooodd! My handsome otouto akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis!" Itachi langsung memekik senang, Sasuke langsung mendeathglarenya,

"Bisa diam tidak sih, baka! Ini itu rumah sakit!" Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menjitak kepala sang kakak. Itachi langsung mengaduh kesakitan,

"Adaaw! Kau jahat sekali, Sasu-chan!" ujarnya pura – pura merengek,

"Biarin, biar rasa!" sahut Sasuke judes kemudian melangkah ke kamar mandi,

"Eeits ... stop stop stop, mau mandi kan? Biar aku yang memandikanmu, ok?" tawar Itachi. Dimandikan? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri, apalagi menerima tawarannya. Kecuali kalau Sasuke masih umur di bawah 7 tahun, lha ... itu beda lagi urusannya.

"Emangnya aku homo apa, minggir!" Sasuke melangkah lewat samping menghindari Itachi yang berdiri di hadapannya,

"Yaaah ... kau itu sedang punya selang infus di tanganmu, kalau kena air bisa hamsyong nanti! Aku mandikan saja, yah?"

"Pokoknya tidak mau! Aku tidak mau terkontaminasi oleh virusmu!"

"Jahat sekali! Memangnya aku punya virus apa? Aku kan hanya berniat membantu!"

"Berhenti memanggilku jahat dan tidak akan pernah kuizinkan kau memandikanku! Ke laut aja sana!"

BLAM!

"Aduduuuh! Hidungku! Sasu-chan kejam!"

"Emang gue pikirin" sahut Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi, sementara Itachi masih memegangi hidung mancungnya yang sedikit memerah karena terkena 'pukulan maut' pintu kamar mandi.

.

.

Sakura berjalan melewati koridor Ruang Gardenia, kawasan dimana Sasuke dirawat. Sambil men-check list daftar pasien yang sudah ia check pagi ini, ia bergegas menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Tak jauh dari sana, ia berhenti sejenak. Seorang sosok wanita berambut blonde sedang berdiri di sana seperti sedang menguping. Sakura pun mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya bosan,

'_Ck! Sedang apa wanita itu ke sini? Merusak mood saja'_ batinnya, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah ke sana.

"Ekhem ..." Sakura berdehem sambil memalingkan muka kesal. Ino, langsung berbalik dan terkaget ada Sakura di sana.

"K – Kau! Sedang apa kau disini?!" ujarnya panik,

"Hoo .. kau tidak lihat aku pakai pakaian apa?" Ino memandangi Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki lalu mendengus kesal,

"Sudah jelaskan, bahwa ini adalah jas dokter. Jadi ..." merasa di perhatikan beberapa orang yang lewat, Sakura berusaha menetralkan emosinya.

"Nona Yamanaka, bisa saya permisi? Saya harus memeriksa pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya" ujar Sakura setelah berhasil menenangkan emosinya yang mendadak meluap.

"Cih tidak usah sok sopan. Modusmu itu keterlaluan!"

"Maaf saya tidak mengerti maksud anda karena saya memang dokter di sini. Dan saya tidak pernah berniat modus karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawab saya" Sakura menyahut dengan penuh penakanan pada kalimat terakhirnya, sementara Ino hanya mendecih kesal,

"Kalau ketemu lagi, awas saja kau!" ujar Ino pelan dengan penuh penekanan, kemudian berlalu pergi. Sakura cuma bisa geleng – geleng kepala, dan masuk ke dalam ruang no. 207 tempat Sasuke di rawat.

.

.

Kaki jenjang putih nan mulus itu melangkah menuju ke lobi Konoha Hospital. Rambut blonde yang di ponytail itu bergoyang mengikuti irama langkah kaki. Manik aquamarine miliknya sudah berkaca – kaca dan salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya, menahan isakan yang hampir keluar. Sebagian orang yang melihatnya menatapnya heran. Tapi, Ino mengacuhkan mereka dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, ia berteriak kesal kemudian menangis terisak,

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang mencintai Sakura saat aku akan menjenguknya? Hiks .. kenapa semua pria yang kucintai mencintai Sakura? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Hiks hiks ... ini salahku! Sai, maafkan aku .. andai aku tau kalau yang mengirim surat cinta pada waktu itu adalah kau, hiks hiks ... keadaan tidak akan jadi begini!" gadis itu menangis sepuasnya di dalam mobil, menyesali perbuatannya yang tidak peka terhadap sekelilingnya. Setelah dapat menenangkan diri, Ino langsung tancap gas keluar area Konoha Hospital.

.

.

SREEK!

"Permisi, Itachi-nii" Sakura menutup pintu geser itu secara perlahan dan menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di sofa sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Oh, Sakura-chan ... masuk saja"

"Aku bawakan beberapa baju milik Sasuke" Sakura meletakan sebuah tas yang tidak terlalu besar di atas meja, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, mencari pria yang entah sejak kapan mengisi kekosongan hatinya,

"Sasuke mana?"

"Tuh, lagi mandi" Itachi langsung menyahut dengan ketus. Ia memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengusap hidungnya pelan. Kau masih marah pada adikmu eh, Itachi?

"Huh? Hidungmu, kenapa Itachi-nii?"

"Kena bogeman pintu kamar mandi"

"Haaah?! Kok bisa?"

"Tanya saja sama baka otouto"

"Aku mendengarmu, musang keriput!"

"Hey! Bukannya minta maaf malah semakin mengejek! Awas saja kau" mendengar perkelahian duo kembar itu, Sakura cekikikan.

"Baiklah, karena Sasuke sedang mandi, aku akan pergi memeriksa pasien yang lain dulu"

"Kau tidak usah memeriksanya! Dia sudah sembuh TOTAL, dan mungkin lebih dari itu" sahut Itachi dengan penekanan pada kata 'total'.

"Hehehe ... kalau begitu, aku permisi" Sakura melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat inap yang dihuni Sasuke.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian~

"Heh jidat! Cepat bersihkan! Sebelah sana belum bersih"

"Dasar ayam! Kerjamu cuma memerintah! Awas saja kau" Sakura langsung naik pitam. Karena, sedari tadi ia membersihkan rumah, Sasuke cuma menyuruh – nyuruh saja, dan melihat. Tidak ada niatan untuk membantu sama sekali.

"Hoy! Itu sebelah situ belum bersih"

"..."

"Sebelah sana juga tuh, kau itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ya?"

"Heh, ayam dari planet mars! Kalau mau bersih, kau kerjakan saja sendiri!"

"Tidak mau. Lagian ini kan bukan rumahku" sahut Sasuke dengan entengnya,

"Grr! Kalau kau mau seba cepat dan bersih beli robot pembantu saja sana!"

"Oh, ini sudah menjadi tugas wanita. Untuk apa aku membeli robot pembantu? Menghambur – hamburkan uang saja" Sasuke mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya acuh. Sakura yang sudah memuncak kekesalannya langsung menyiram Sasuke dengan air pel yang sedang ia pakai untuk mengepel teras rumahnya. Untungnya di teras, kalau di dalam rumah, bisa berabeh.

"Kau! Hey, jidat! Apa – apaan ini?!"

"Kau yang apa – apaan!" seru Sakura marah,

"Kenapa aku? Bukannya perkataanku ini benar? Wanita yang seharusnya mengurus rumah, bukan pria! Dan sampai kapanpun, hukumnya akan seperti itu terus, tidak berubah!" Sasuke balas membentaknya,

"Kalau begitu, aku ini kau anggap apa, hah?! Pembantu? Pelayan pribadimu?! Cih, kalau aku tau akan begini urusannya, aku tidak akan pernah meny-" Sakura pun terkaget dan segera menghentikan ucapannya. Tercipta keheningan sesaat di antara mereka berdua.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak akan pernah apa?" ujar Sasuke bingung,

"..." tanpa menyahut apa – apa, Sakura lari meninggalkan rumah.

"O – Oy! Ini kerjaan gimana dong?! Ck, dasar" mau tak mau, Sasuke yang melanjutkan tugas Sakura, dan segera menyusul Sakura.

.

.

Sakura berjalan di pesisir pantai. Hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh ia katakan. Sebenarnya, ia ingin kembali dan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke, tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk melakukan itu. Sudah 30 menit lebih ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di rumah, dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Ternyata selama ini aku salah menilai Sasuke. Ia sangat egois! Aaargh! Aku membencimu Sasuke!" jeritnya, mewakili ungkapan kekesalannya selama ini,

"Ugh, percuma dong aku menikah dengan pantat ayam sialan itu. Kalau saja aku menolaknya, aku masih bisa menikmati masa – masa mudaku yang menyenangkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan ini, terperangkap bersama monster pantat ayam di rumah, merangkap menjadi pembantu rumah tangga, belum lagi taruhan yang di- Oh iya! Aku lupa taruhannya! Duuh ... ah sudahlah, memangnya aku peduli" dengan kasar ia menendang batu yang terdapat di depan kakinya ke laut, kemudian lanjut berjalan.

"Sakura!" tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Sakura pun menoleh dan langsung terjekut melihat siapa yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

.

.

To Be Continue~

Aaah ... akhirnya selesai juga! Sekali lagi, maafkan daku yang tidak bisa menepati janji untuk update kilat, T_T Gimana menurut readers sekalian tentang chapter ini? Gomen ne, kalo kurang memuaskan TOT.

Mungkin chapter selanjutnya juga bakalan telat, karena author ada acara sabatical life, jadi gak bisa full pegang laptop saat libur UN. Btw, buat senpai – senpai yang mau UN, semangat! Author doain supaya lulus dengan nilai yang bagus dan masuk SMA favorit *amiiin ...*

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE?! ^O^


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Comes From Inside**

Hai para readers, yang baru datang maupun yang udah lama mengikuti fict ini. Kembali lagi bersama saya, the most coolest author! Jeng jeng jeng! *dilemparin tomat* OK OK ... maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fict ini. Karena kesibukan di real life, jadi maklumin saja yak? Its time for balas review! Cekidot! :

**septian (Guest)** :

Ampun deh, mas septian! (calon kakak ipar gue, hahaks XD) aku gak mau cerita tentang cinta masa laluku yang suram disini! TOT gimana sih? Yah, dimudeng – mudengin aja, nanti juga mudeng, wkwkwk ... mau review lagi juga boleh kok, hahaha ... XD

**Murasaki Nabilah** :

Waah ... arigatou ne! ^^ Ahaha ... jadi malu, maklum lah .. saya belum tamat belajar, jadi belum tamat belajar tulis menulis juga, hehe .. OK, akan saya perbaiki lagi dalam penulisannya.

Yah, memang Sasuke orangnya begitu, pendiam, terkadang juga antisocial, dsb. Tapi disini, Sasukenya OOC, hahaks ..

Sekali lagi, makasih ya udah mau baca fict ini dan dijadiin Fav Story ^^ Ini dia lanjutannya, review again? :)

**Hayashi Hana-chan** :

Ahahaha ... ada gajah! Wkwkwk ...

OK, ini dia lanjutannya! Review again? ;)

**himawarihimekaa **(Guest) :

Ini udah di next! Review again? :)

**An Style** :

Udah di lanjuuuut ... review agian? :)

**De-chan (Guest)** :

Hahaha ... maafkan daku ya, hehe ...

Tapi disini ada SaiIno lagi kok ^^ yah, meskipun gak seberapa banyak -,- btw, review lagi dong buat chapter ini? ;)

**KonoHaru** :

Hahaha ... endingnya sepertinya masih lama :3

Wah, baguslah kalau menghibur, hehe ... OK, thanks supportnya! Kalau segini kelamaan gak? Huhu ... maafkan diriku ini yang selalu telat update TOT, Review lagi dong? ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih atas supportnya! Sekali lagi, RnR again dong? ;)

Haah ... OK langsung aja ke intinya, ane bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 6! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Sakura!" tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Sakura pun menoleh dan langsung terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hosh hosh hosh ... kau ini! Sembarangan meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah!" tegur Sasuke, sementara Sakura buang muka dan kembali berjalan.

"Hoy! Kau masih marah?" Sakura tambah memonyongkan bibirnya dan berjalan semakin cepat.

"Ya sudah. M – M – Maafkan aku," dengan susah payah Sasuke meminta maaf. Kata yang jarang sekali diucapkan oleh Sasuke.

"..." Sakura bergeming di tempat, tidak menjawab permintaan maaf yang saaaaaaangat tulus dari Sasuke.

"Kumohon, aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, asalkan kau memaafkanku. Yah?"

"Kau yakin?" ujar Sakura menantang, dan tanpa berpikir 2 kali, Sasuke mengangguk.

'_Saatnya balas dendam!'_ batinnya dan memasang evil smirk,

'_Mendadak ... perasaanku jadi tidak enak' _batin Sasuke yang melihat Sakura memasang smirk seperti itu.

.

.

Malamnya, disebuah restaurant yang mahal dan mewah, terdapat pasangan muda – mudi yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Sang gadis yang mempunyai surai merah muda sedang duduk manis sambil tersenyum sumringah, sementara pemuda berambut raven di depannya memasang muka masam.

"Makanya, harusnya kau berpikir dua kali tentang apa yang akan kau katakan padaku. Karena aku tidak akan tanggung – tanggung dalam membalas dendam" ujar Sakura,

"Ya, itu menjelaskan semuanya" sahut Sasuke dengan judes, sementara Sakura cekikikan kemudian memasukan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. Keheningan menyelimuti acara makan malam mereka berdua sampai Sasuke buka mulut,

"Aku besok keluar kota"

"Wha? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran,

"Aku akan syuting film baru," sahut Sasuke, Sakura pun manggut – manggut mengerti.

"Oooh ... lalu, berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Kau sangat mengharapkanku angkat kaki dari rumahmu, ya?"

"Habis kau merepotkan! Suka memerintah, tapi tidak mau diperintah"

"OK, baiklah ... lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti akan merindukanku, aku jamin 100 persen"

"Cih, mimpi saja sana! Yang ada malah kau yang merindukan makanan lezat buatanku!"

"Masih banyak ribuan koki yang mempunyai cita rasa lebih enak dari masakan milikmu, jidat!" mereka berdua sama – sama beradu deathglare, kemudian memalingkan muka. Setelah selesai, mereka pun pulang ke rumah dan bersiap untuk memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

Matahari mulai nampak sedikit demi sedikit, burung – burung berkicauan dengan merdunya, ayam- tunggu, setahuku di pantai itu jarang ada ayam. Ah, sudah lupakan yang tadi. Sasuke sudah siap berangkat, tinggal menanti Sakura yang belum juga bangun.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura turun dengan muka amburegul, rambut singa, pakaian kusut, dan ia menguap lebar.

"Huuh ... dasar dokter pemalas,"

"Heh, diam kau! Semalam, aku lembur mempersiapkan jadwal operasi. Aku ini wanita sibuk tau, hoaaaaam!" langkahnya terhenti begitu sebuah koper besar berdiri dengan anggunnya di sebelah Sasuke, akhirnya ia pun teringat percakapan semalam,

"Sana pergi, nanti kalau kau terlambat baru tau rasa" ujar Sakura dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur,

"Hmph ... bukannya menasehati pelan – pelan malah jutek begitu, kau ini memang benar – benar berniat mengusirku" Sasuke bangkit menyusul Sakura,

"Memangnya apa urusanku denganmu? Kita kan hanya berteman, meskipun status kita bukan berteman" ia meletakan gelas berisi air mineral dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan ala orang bangun tidur. Dirasa atau tidak, terdapat raut muka kecewa pada wajah Sasuke. Sepertinya kau 'terlalu berharap' ya, Sasuke?

"Aku pergi" sahut Sasuke ketus lalu melangkah dengan sedikit menghentakan kakinya. Buru – buru Sasuke menarik kopernya, memasukannya ke dalam bagasi mobil dan melesat pergi. Sementara Sakura yang masih bingung –atau mungkin, tidak peka- hanya mengerutkan alis heran,

"Dia itu kenapa sih? Dasar aneh" gumamnya lalu menutup pintu rumah.

Disebuah koridor rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha, terdapat seorang dokter muda yang sedang melangkah santai. Kulitnya pucat, dan rambutnya hitam klimis. Tertera nama 'Sai' di name tag yang di pasang di dada kanannya. Sambil tebar senyuman dan sapaan ke setiap pasien yang ia temui, Sai melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ke ruangannya.

Setelah sampai, ia langsung duduk untuk melepas lelah dan menghirup udara dalam – dalam. Suhu dingin oleh AC di ruangannya membuat penatnya menguap seketika. Merasa sepi, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil buku diary-nya dan menulis sesuatu.

Drrrt ... Drrrt ...

Tapi tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan sedikit ogah – ogahan, ia mengalihkan tangannya untuk meraih ponselnya.

**Ino-chan :**

**Hei, apa kau sedang kosong? Ayo makan bersama. Kutunggu kau di Kawaii Mall food court.**

Sai memandangi pesan singkat itu sesaat, kamudian melepas jas dokternya dan meraih kunci mobil. Setelah sampai, ia memarkirkan mobil di area parkir, lalu segera menuju ke food court dan mencari Ino.

"Hai" sapanya begitu menemukan Ino,

"Oh, Sai! Kau mengagekanku saja! Ayo duduk" ujar Ino sambil tersenyum manis, Sai pun membalas senyum dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Ino.

"Hari ini aku yang traktir. Aku sudah memesankan katsudon dan kōcha untukmu, tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Hm, ya, tak masalah" keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, sampai selesai makan pun mereka tak berbicara satu patah kata pun,

"Sai, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu .." ucap Ino memecah keheningan, Sai pun menatap Ino penuh penasaran,

"Apapun," sahutnya. Sejenak, muncul perasaan keraguan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya di benak Ino, tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk mengatakannya sekarang juga, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini.

"Sai aku-"

Drrrt ... Drrrrt ... Drrrrt ...

Kesempatan emas bagi Ino hancur sudah oleh bunyi nada dering dan getaran ponsel milik Sai. Sementara Sai segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di layarnya, tertera tulisan _Sakura's calling_. Tanpa babibu, ia langsung mengangkatnya,

"Moshi – moshi? ... Aku sedang makan siang, kenapa? ... Oh, baiklah aku akan sampai di sana secepatnya" sambungan telfon terputus, dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino,

"Maaf, lain kali saja ya? Ada pasien masuk UGD karena kecelakaan dan harus segera di operasi"

"O – Oh ... baiklah, sukses dengan operasinya, ya"

"Aa, dan terimakasih atas makanannya" buru – buru Sai pergi meninggalkan Ino yang sudah berkaca – kaca.

.

.

Sudah dua jam Sakura, Sai, dan beberapa orang perawat berada di ruang operasi. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun keluar.

"Operasi berhasil, tetapi terjadi Edema Paru. Jadi ia perlu menggunakan respirator sampai ia bisa bernafas kembali. Dan kita tetap harus menunggu bagaimana perkembangannya" ujar Sai kemudian mengeluarkan senyum palsunya,

"Lalu, apakah dia sudah keluar dari masa kritis?" tanya seorang bapak kepada Sai,

"Jika dia sudah mulai bisa bernafas normal, anda tidak perlu khawatir lagi"

"Terimakasih banyak"

"Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya. Kalau begitu, permisi" Sai melangkah keluar dan menghampiri Sakura yang menunggunya tak jauh dari ruang rawat inap.

"Haaah ... akhirnya selesai juga, ya?" ujar Sakura lega.

"Aa, yang tadi itu cukup parah" sahut Sai di sampingnya, Sakura memberengut saat itu juga,

"Kau itu pergi seenaknya saja! Kan aku yang repot kalau tidak ada kau. Untung tadi kau cepat datang"

"Ahaha ... maaf, tadi tiba – tiba ada yang mengajakku makan. Ngomong – ngomong soal makan, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Ini barusan mau ke kantin dengan yang lainnya, mau ikut?"

"Tidak terimakasih. Aku sudah kenyang"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jaa ne!" Sakura segera berlari menyusul perawat dan dokter – dokter yang lainnya menuju ke kantin, meninggalkan Sai yang masih terpaku di sana.

.

Ditempat lain~

.

"CUT! Aaah ... kau itu kenapa, Sasuke-san? Aktingmu tadi kaku dan tidak natural" seru sang sutradara,

"Gomen" ujar Sasuke,

"Ulangi lagi. 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... ACTION!" setelah berkali – kali melakukan adegan yang salah, akhirnya mereka melakukan breaktime. Sasuke sedang terduduk di kursinya sambil memegang sekaleng soda dan melamun,

"Hey," sebuah suara baritone mengejutkannya, ia segera mendongak dan mendapati Gaara berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa di persilahkan, Gaara mengambilkursi dan duduk di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang ada masalah? Kau kelihatan tidak ikhlas sekali melakukan syuting film ini" ujarnya. Setelah sekian lama hening, Sasuke pun membuka mulutnya,

"Jujur saja, aku sudah menikah"

"AP-hmph!-" langsung saja Sasuke membengkam mulut Gaara,

"Diamlah, dan aku akan melanjutkan ceritanya" Gaara mengangguk dan Sasuke pun melepaskan bengkaman tangannya,

"Sejak kapan kau menikah? Kenapa tidak mengundang teman yang lain?"

"Aku ... dinikahkan mendadak"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sasuke bercerita panjang lebar tentang musibah yang menimpa dirinya saat ini, sebagai teman, Gaara berusaha untuk memberi solusi yang terbaik untuk Sasuke,

"Itu namanya cinta, kau itu sudah bukan remaja masa belum pernah jatuh cinta" ujar Gaara lalu geleng – geleng kepala, Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, tau. Aku sudah berusaha mencari solusi kepada kakakku tapi malah dia meledekku. Sangat menyebalkan mempunyai saudara seperti dia" ocehnya, Gaara pun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Kurasa, kau harus mengatakannya yang sejujurnya. Kau kan sudah tau kalau punya saingan, berarti kau harus selangkah di depannya. Sebesar apapun ego-mu, kau harus mengalahkannya dan berusaha mengungkapkan perasaanmu sebelum terlambat. Aku yakin kau bisa, Sasuke" sahutnya kemudian menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke,

"Aku akan mencobanya"

"Aku mendukungmu 100 persen, bro. Baiklah, sekarang adeganku, aku pergi dulu" Gaara bangkit meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.

.

Malamnya, Sakura sedang merapikan meja makan dan melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa. Tapi saat hendak menaruh segelas air mineral di atas meja untuk Sasuke, ia teringat bahwa orang yang ia maksud sedang di luar kota. Sakura menghela napas, kemudian membawa gelas itu ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melamun, kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang, tapi apa?

"Kenapa saat Sasuke tidak ada rasanya seperti kesepian, ya? Harusnya kan aku merasa senang karena parasit ayam dari planet pluto itu pergi. Perasaan ini sungguh tidak mengenakan. Lebih baik aku tidur saja, siapa tau keesokan harinya perasaan ini menghilang. Semoga saja" Sakura memposisikan badannya senyaman mungkin, kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

Hari – hari dilalui Sakura dengan sebuah perasaan kehilangan yang terus menempel di hatinya. Terkadang ia suka melamun dan memikirkan tentang Sasuke diluar kendali. Hari ini adalah hari tepat 2 bulan setelah Sasuke pergi ke Sunagakure untuk syuting film barunya. Sakura sedang duduk melamun sambil mengaduk – aduk sup ayam di depannya, sampai suara Shion mengagetkannya,

"Kulihat akhir – akhir ini kau sering melamun. Kenapa?"

"Oh, t – tidak apa – apa kok" sahutnya kemudian melahap sesendok sup ayam yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia aduk – aduk tanpa henti.

"Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja. Aku bisa melihat perubahan sikapmu dengan jelas, tau. Lagian juga tidak baik memndamnya sendirian, kan?"

"Well, baiklah ..." Sakura pun menjelaskan semuanya secara rinci, pernikahan mendadak, taruhan dengan gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, perasaan aneh yang selalu menempel dengannya sejak Sasuke pergi keluar kota,

"Ooh ... kau itu seperti anak ABG yang jatuh cinta, ya! Hahaha ... aku tidak percaya ini. Tapi, apa kau serius menikah dengan Sasuke? Artis nge-top seantero Konoha itu?! Aww ... I'm jealous!" Shion memasang muka cemberut, ia juga termasuk fans berat dari duo Uchiha, terutama Sasuke.

"Huuh ... kau itu sama sekali tidak membantu tau!" rengek Sakura,

"Ya ya .. maaf. Hmm, itu artinya kau menyukai Sasuke-san, dan sekarang ini kau sedang merindukannya karena dia jauh darimu. Terkadang, orang yang sangat kita benci bisa membuat kita merindukannya dan merasa kehilangan jika dia tidak ada di samping kita"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Itu tergantung padamu. Kau bilang kau punya saingan kan? Nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya!"

"Tapi, kalau aku ditolak sama saja aku kalah dalam taruhan bodoh ini dan harus menceraikan Sasuke"

"Percayalah, jika Sasuke berpikir kalau kau menyebalkan dan menganggu, kemungkinan besar ia akan merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Jadi, kesimpulannya, ia juga akan merasa kehilangan karena tidak ada dirimu" Sakura menatap Shion dengan ragu, tapi Shion hanya tersenyum lalu memegang pundak Sakura,

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Kau adalah Sakura Haruno, dokter ahli di sini, jadi, kenapa kau tidak ahli dalam urusan percintaan? Kau pasti bisa, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Haha ... Kau itu egois ya? Baiklah, akan kucoba saranmu" ujar Sakura,

"Hehehe ... nah, sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Shion sambil tersenyum lebar,

"Jauh lebih baik, arigatou sudah mau mendengar curhatanku" sahut Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi,

"Lho, supnya tidak kau habiskan?"

"Untukmu saja, aku sudah kenyang. Jaa ne, Shion!" Sakura kembali berjalan menuju ke ruangannya, dan terpaksa Shion menghabiskan sup milik Sakura. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Sai sedang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol , mendengar semua apa yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka. Setelah lama termenung, ia segera pergi menuju ke ruangannya.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura itu sudah menikah. Kenapa seperti ini jadinya? Apa masih ada kesempatan untukku meskipun dia sudah bersama pria lain?_

_Jika memang tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku, aku hanya bisa berharap kebahagiaan Sakura. Aku ingin dia bahagia, meskipun bukan karena diriku._

_Shimura Sai,_

_23 Oktober xxxx_

.

.

To Be Continue~

Pendek ya? Kependekan? Huaaa ... maafkan daku, karena tiba – tiba idenya hilang entah kemana, TOT

Ehem ... ada informasi penting, mulai besok sampai tanggal 3 Juni 2015, author belum bisa update karena mau UKK. Huuu ... doain author ya, semoga naik ke kelas 9 dengan nilai yang bagus, amiiin *amiin* Jadi, ini tuh ibarat fict perpisahan sebelum UKK (?) dan maaf juga kalau di endingnya tu, author sok puitis gimana gitu ... soalnya author gak berpengalaman nulis diary begituan, hahaks. Baiklah, sekian dari saya, dan wassalam. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Muach muach! *ditabok*

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE?! ^O^


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Comes From Inside**

Hai para readers, yang baru datang maupun yang udah lama mengikuti fict ini. Kembali lagi bersama saya, the most coolest author! Jeng jeng jeng! *dilemparin tomat*

Haaaah ... akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan UKK dengan lancar, dan maaf banget updatenya jam segini, huhuhu ... TOT juga nilai MTK dan IPA ancur semua! Gyaaa ... HP author terancam disita! Huhuhu ... *nangis dipojokan*

Kok author malah curhat sih? Ah lupakan. Sekarang, its time buat balas review! Cekidot! :

**KonoHaru** :

Ahahaha ... iya dong! XD

Yeay! Udah selesai juga kan UKK-nya? Iya, lama ... soalnya dari 2 atau 1 minggu sebelum UKK, laptop kesayanganku ini udah disita, jadi belum bisa bikin chapter 7. By the way, makasih supportnya. Review again? ;)

**septian (Guest)** :

Ya jelas, kan butuh kerja keras. Sampe ide buntu menyerangku. Laaaaaa ... tetep gak mau! -,- OK, mau review lagi juga boleh kok! :D

**WindaOctriYant **:

Ini dia lanjutannya! Review again? :)

**Aprilia Putri 120401** :

Ini udah di next! Review again? :)

**V3Banana **:

Salam kenal juga :) Yeaaaay!~ makasih doa-nya, aku doain balik deh, semoga naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

Aww, thank you! :D saya terharu. Huoo ... ntar Ino marah kalo Sai diambil kamu, wkwkwk XD. Ini dia lanjutannya, review again? ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih atas supportnya dan dukungannya! Sekali lagi, RnR lagi dong? ;)

OK langsung aja, auhor mau bacot tapi bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 7! Enjoy! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Keesokan harinya, aktivitas berjalan seperti biasanya. Sakura turun dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Tak lama setelah ia meneguk habis air tersebut, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Hal yang langsung terlintas dipikirannya adalah Sasuke. Ia langsung ambil langkah seribu dan membukakan pintu.

"Okaerina ... sai" mukanya langsung berubah sengit ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Yo, imouto-chan!"

"Untuk apa kalian berdua semut merah datang kesini" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, sementara kedua mahkluk dihadapannya hanya cengengesan. Ya, yang datang adalah kakak kandungnya, Karin dan Sasori.

"Oooh ... tidak apa – apa! Kami hanya memberikanmu ini" Karin menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna merah. Sakura meraihnya dengan alis berkerut, kemudian membacanya.

"Premiere film 'Gentlemen', VIP? Ini film baru yang mau rilis bulan depan kan?" tanya Sakura,

"Iya," sahut mereka serempak, alis Sakura tambah berkerut.

"Siapa yang ngasih? Itachi-nii?"

"Sasuke dong" Sakura terkejut dengan jawaban Karin, ia memandang tiket itu kembali kemudian kembali berucap,

"Tidak ada yang lain lagi kan? Ya sudah, aku mau beres – beres rumah, byeeee~!"

BLAM!

Sakura menutup pintu secara sepihak. Karin dan Sasori yang ada diluar langsung ngomel – ngomel sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura. Acuh saja, Sakura langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Ia duduk ditepi ranjang, dan memandangi tiket itu lekat – lekat. Terdapat foto Gaara, Sasuke dan Itachi yang memakai tuxedo dan kacamata hitam di tepi kiri tiket, bersebelahan dengan kata GENTLEMEN. Sesaat kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Buru – buru Sakura merogoh saku celananya dan melihat siapa yang menelfon.

"Sasuke? Tumben banget nih. Aa, moshi – moshi. Ada apa kau menelfonku, ayam?"

"**Heh, dasar jidat pinky! Aku sudah menelfonmu malah kau seperti itu. Maunya apa sih?"**

"Lagian siapa yang menyuruhmu menelfonku?"

"**Oh iya ya ... ano ... ah, lupakan! Apa tiket yang kukirim sudah sampai?"**

"Ya, memang kenapa? Gambarmu di tiket ini sok cool banget. Aku jadi malas untuk datang ke acara ini"

"**Oy! Ketampananku itu bawaan sejak lahir! Matamu saja yang tidak berfungsi dengan sempurna! Sebenarnya apa pendapatmu tentang aku sih?"**

"Hmm ... menurutku, kau adalah peverted chicken alien from planet phenomerus"

"**APA – APAAN LO, JIDAT PINKY?!"** Sasuke menyahut dengan kesal, sementara Sakura tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Hahaha ... sorry. Ngomong – ngomong, pulang kapan?"

"**Cieee ... kangen ya sama gue?"**

"Cih, mimpi dulu sana!"

"**Tega banget. Gue pulang minggu depan"**

"Oh,"

"**Ya udah, gue sibuk nih. Jangan lupa masak yang enak kalo gue sampe rumah ya!"**

"Che, masak sendiri! Gue bukan babu lo!"

-Tut

Sakura menggerutu kesal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hari ini libur, mending tidur lagi aja" Sakura menaruh tiket tersebut di laci meja dan berusaha kembali masuk ke alam mimpi, sampai sebuah bunyi bel pintu mengganggunya.

"Ugh, siapa lagi sih?! Ck, mendokusai!" Sakura dengan enggan membuka pintu. Tampaklah sosok Ino yang tersenyum canggung dihadapannya,

"Ada apa lo kesini? Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja" ujar Sakura ketus sambil mengusap matanya,

"Gomen. Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, bisa?"

.

.

Diruang tamu, terdapat dua orang wanita yang duduk berhadapan dengan segelas teh hijau terletak di masing – masing tempat.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, aku tidak bisa lama - lama" Sakura meneguk sedikit teh miliknya. Ino menghembuskan napas panjang, kemudian menatap manik emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku ke sini ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Dulu, Sasuke adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Dia selalu melindungiku dari ancaman anak lelaki lain yang berusaha menakaliku. Sejak saat itu, aku terus bergantung padanya bila ada sesuatu,"

"..."

"Aku dan dia, bagai perangko dan amplop. Selalu bersama dan tidak bisa dipisahkan, sampai muncul perasaan sukaku padanya. Tapi kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, sampai ayahku menyekolahkanku di luar negeri begitu lulus SMA, dan juga karena Sasuke yang sudah menjadi aktor terkenal saat SMP, hubungan kita tak sedekat sebelumnya ..." Ino menyesap sedikit teh hangat yang disuguhkan kemudian lanjut bercerita,

"Aku sadar, bahwa tanpanya aku bukan apa – apa, aku bagaikan laut yang kosong tanpa air dan hewan - hewan yang hidup. Aku juga sudah mendengar dan melihat semuanya, bahwa Sasuke memang menyukaimu lebih dari apapun, termasuk aku. Aku pun merasa kesal, bahwa Sasuke sudah memiliki orang lain selain diriku. Aku ini egois ya? membatasi gerakan Sasuke agar Sasuke menjadi milikku, dan tidak rela bila ia diambil orang lain, aku sangat egois!" Ino menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia lepaskan dan memasang fake smile.

"Tapi sudah cukup, kini aku menemukan cintaku yang sebenarnya. Aku sudah menyerah dalam mempertaruhkan Sasuke. Jadi, aku ingin kau membantuku supaya Sai dapat mencintaiku lagi" manik emerald Sakura tak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

"Me - membuat Sai, mencintaimu?"

"Aku juga telah membuat kesalahan, menghina sebuah surat cinta yang entah dari siapa, yang ternyata itu dari Sai. Karena sekarang dia menyukaimu juga, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak mau jadi Ino yang egois lagi seperti dulu, aku ingin dia membuka hatinya untukku sekali lagi tapi murni keinginannya sendiri"

"..." Sakura hanya diam sambil memandangi Ino. Merasa putus asa, Ino menunduk dalam – dalam,

"Maaf kalau aku memaksa, dan maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau membantuku"

PLUK!

Ino langsung mendongak dan menoleh ke arah pundak kirinya yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura,

"Aku tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu, kau tidak salah, Ino. Aku akan membantumu" sahut Sakura dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Ino sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, ia pun menangis di pelukan Sakura,

"Arigatou Sakura! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Tidak apa – apa, seseorang harus belajar dari kesalahan yang ia buat," Sakura membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Ino,

"Nah, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang mengurus ini" sambungnya. Ino yang hendak memprotes langsung dihentikan dengan jari telunjuk Sakura yang menempel di bibirnya,

"Sudah, santai saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku"

"Baiklah"

.

.

Siang hari yang panas. Matahari masih senantiasa menyebarkan sinarnya yang mulai menyengat tubuh. Seorang dokter muda berambut hitam sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil sesekali mengibas – kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah,

"Hari ini panas sekali. Padahal sudah hampir musim dingin" ujarnya. Ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali mengerling jam tangannya, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Sai!" yang dipanggil menoleh, kemudian menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatan.

"Sakura?" sementara yang memanggil mendekat dengan sedikit meloncat girang. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Katanya hari ini kau libur"

"Ah, memangnya main ke sini tidak boleh?" sahut Sakura riang dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sai mendelik kaget kemudian tertawa canggung,

"Hehehe ... err, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Membuatku ngeri tau"

"Hahaha ... baiklah, sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk berbicara denganmu" raut muka Sakura berubah menjadi serius, membuat Sai semakin bingung.

"Tapi jangan disini, cari tempat yang sepi. Soalnya ini sangat privasi" sambungnya sambil berbisik, sementara Sai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kau mau bicara apa sih, sampai kita harus nyempil – nyempil dipojok ruanganmu?" ujar Sai kesal sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya -bersila di bawah meja kerja milik Sakura-, sementara Sakura tertawa geli melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sai saat ini,

"Tadi kutawari untuk duduk di sini tidak mau. Ya sudah," Sakura bersender di tembok di seberang posisi duduk Sai sambil lanjut tertawa.

"Ekhem ... kembali ke topik" Sakura melanjutkan omongannya dengan nada datar, menunjukan bahwa ia benar – benar serius.

"Sai, katakan yang sejujurnya. Apa benar kau menyukaiku?" Sai tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya dapat menatap kosong manik emerald Sakura.

"Hey! Jawab dong ... malah melamun" Sakura menepuk pundak Sai yang sedang melamun,

"..." tapi Sai diam seribu bahasa.

"Kumohon jawab aku, Sai!"

"Iya! Iya, aku menyukaimu! Tidak, bahkan aku mencintaimu!" seru Sai tanpa jeda. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tertunduk,

"Kenapa ... kenapa selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya padaku?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau merusak kepercayaan yang kau berikan padaku! Kau tau betapa sulitnya hanya untuk mengucapkan kata – kata perkenalan denganmu? Kau itu gadis yang populer di kampus, Sakura. Banyak pria yang sudah kau tolak saat itu, dan aku takut aku mengalami hal yang sama"

"Maka buanglah perasaanmu itu, buang jauh – jauh!" onyx Sai membulat mendengar penuturan Sakura,

"A – Apa?"

"Kau harus membuang perasaan sukamu padaku, hanya itu jalan yang terbaik"

"... beri aku alasan"

"Alasannya? Kau hanya memikirkanku, memikirkan apa yang ada di benakmu saja, dan tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan orang lain terhadapmu. Karena itulah, kau tidak pernah menyadari sebuah fakta, Sai. Fakta bahwa ada seseorang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Kau pantas mendapatkannya daripada aku. Aku sudah mencintai yang lain" sahut Sakura dengan senyum pahit. Sai menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Orang itu, yang kau cintai ... Uchiha Sasuke, kan?"

"B – Bagaimana, kau ..." Sakura speechless, entah akan menjawab apa.

"Aku selalu mengawasimu selama ini. Kau tidak menyadarinya, ya?" Sai tertawa hambar. Membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah,

"Dengarkan aku, Sai! Tatap aku" Sakura mencengkram kedua bahu Sai, memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Aku dan kau sudah bersahabat sejak dulu. Maka, jangan rusak persahabatan ini dengan rasa cinta yang tumbuh pada dirimu!" seru Sakura sampai kehabisan napas,

"Kau, memiliki seseorang yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun! Kau tau siapa orang itu?" Sai hanya diam dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil menatap Sakura yang mukanya merah padam menahan emosi.

"Orang itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, teman satu SMA-mu" onyx Sai membelalak sekali lagi.

"Tidak mungkin" Sai menepis kasar tangan Sakura,

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Orang yang sudah menghancurkan sebuah surat cinta, maka itu berarti dia tidak akan pernah mencintai pengirimnya"

PLAAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Sai,

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?! Kau bahkan tidak membubuhkan inisialmu di surat yang kau kirim pada Ino saat itu! Jadi, mana bisa Ino tau yang mengirim surat itu adalah kau!" Sai hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Sakura mengomel semaunya.

"Saat itu, Ino juga mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Semenjak Sasuke pergi dari kehidupannya karena menjadi aktor terkenal, Ino jadi suka menyendiri. Tapi semenjak ada kau, kehidupannya kembali berwarna. Namun kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah tau hal ini? Kepekaanmu masih kurang, Sai" Sai mendongak kembali saat suara Sakura sudah kembali normal –tidak membentak – bentak seperti tadi-

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Meskipun masih ada sedikit rasa cintaku pada Ino yang masih tersisa, pasti dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku"

PLUK!

Tangan Sakura jatuh di pundak Sai,

"Kejarlah dia. Sebelum kau terlambat untuk yang kedua kalinya" sahut Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan,

"Aku akan mendukungmu, seperti kau yang selalu mendukungku. Semangat!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya yang lain di udara sambil tersenyum menyemangati, dibalas senyuman oleh Sai.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde ponytail –Ino- sedang duduk sambil melamun di salah satu bangku di Konoha Park,

'_**Apakah Sakura bisa melakukannya? Apa berhasil?'**_ batinnya resah, sambil meremas jari – jarinya yang sejak tadi berkeringat dingin. Kini ia hanya bisa berharap, tidak lebih. Coba saja waktu itu ia peka terdahap sekelilingnya, dan tidak langsung memperlakukan surat itu layaknya sampah tak berguna. Coba saja ia dapat mengulang waktu, tapi tidak bisa. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia pun tak dapat merubah takdir yang sudah terjadi.

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Ino mendongak. Detik itu juga manik aquamarine miliknya membulat sempurna,

"S – Sai?" ujarnya terbata, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum,

"Jadi, boleh kan aku duduk di sini?"

"Oh, ya .. tentu" Sai pun memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di bangku taman, bersebelahan dengan Ino yang sedang canggung dengan situasi ini. Lama hening, sampai keduanya berbicara bersamaan.

"Etto .." mereka langsung menunduk dan memalingkan muka.

"Kau duluan" ujar Ino,

"Sepertinya kau punya penjelasan yang lebih penting. Sebaiknya kau duluan" sahut Sai. Keduanya sama – sama mengelak, sampai Ino menyerah,

"Baiklah, sepertinya Sakura sudah menemuimu, ya?"

"Aa ... kalian bersekongkol, ya?" jawab Sai sambil memberikan tatapan datar kepada Ino. Hening kembali, sampai isak tangis Ino pecah,

"Eh? Apa aku salah bicara? Gomenasai Ino, aku tidak sengaja" Sai yang belum berpengalaman pun langsung panik tingkat dewa. Belum lagi banyak orang – orang yang melirik ke arah mereka sambil berbisik – bisik,

"H – Hey, berhentilah Ino ... jangan menangis dong? Kan orang – orang jadi salah paham tentang aku. Berhentilah menangis, ok?" Sai memegang pundak Ino agar menghadap dirinya, tapi tangis Ino tak kunjung berhenti.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan ..." Sai yang sudah kewalahan kehabisan ide untuk menenangkan Ino.

'_**Ayolah Sai, berpikir ... berpikir!'**_ batinnya kesal. Karena dengan berpikir tidak memunculkan apapun, Sai langsung ambil tindakan. Ia langsung mencium Ino tanpa ragu. Ino yang tadinya menangis langsung kaget sambil menatap kosong ke depan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sai melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah puas menangis?" ujarnya sedikit kesal,

"..." Ino masih saja speechless dan masih menatap kosong ke depan. Sai yang sudah berhasil menenangkan Ino malah membuatnya nge-fly sampai ke luar angkasa,

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, dasar bodoh!" Ino yangsung memonyongkan bibirnya kesal, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Karena hanya ada satu cara ampuh menenangkan putri yang menangis, yaitu dengan sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran" sahut Sai gombal, membuat Ino blushing.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?" ujar Ino setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Ino," Sai meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Ino. Ino pun menoleh,

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku hanya memikirkan diri sendiri. Aku memang pria yang tidak peka"

"Sudahlah Sai, lagian itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang sudah seenaknya memperlakukan surat darimu seperti sampah" Ino balas menggenggam tangan Sai,

"Meskipun kau tidak peka, tapi kau berhati lembut pada setiap orang. Itulah yang membuatku menyukaimu. Baik yang baru kenal, yang tidak kenal, bahkan yang sudah kenal lama, kau selalu memperlakukan mereka dengan baik" sambungnya,

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mau mengerti isi hati mereka selama ini" ujar Sai lesu,

"Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, Sai" Ino meletakan tangan yang lainnya di wajah Sai selama beberapa saat, kemudian ia turunkan.

"Meskipun kau tidak sempurna, aku tetap mencintaimu apa adanya. Tapi, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena hal-"

"Shh ..." Sai menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ino, mencegahnya untuk kembali menangis mengingat kejadian itu.

"Itu juga kesalahanku. Aku tidak membubuhkan namaku disana, jadi itu bukan salahmu sepenuhnya. Dan setelah diberi ocehan panjang lebar oleh Sakura, aku mengerti semuanya. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku yang tak pernah lepas dari hatiku. Meskipun ada Sakura yang mengisi hatiku saat itu, cintaku padamu masih tetap ada"

"Sai," melihat manik milik Ino yang sudah berkaca – kaca, Sai buru – buru membawa Ino kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus – elus punggungnya selama beberapa saat.

"Shh ... shh ... jangan nangis lagi dong, ya?" Sai membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" sahut Ino setelah tenang kembali,

"Yang ingin aku katakan adalah ..." Sai menghirup napas dalam – dalam untuk memantapkan niatnya

"Ino, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Ino langsug menatap Sai tak percaya,

"Apa-"

"Lupakan saja soal aku mencintai Sakura. Aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya, demi dirimu Ino. Sebesar apapun aku mencintai orang lain, cintaku padamu tak akan pernah hilang. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, kan?"

"..." Ino langsung menunduk, sambil sekali terdengar isak tangis dari bibirnya,

"Apa jawab-"

"Iya!" Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sai sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Awalnya Sai kaget, tapi langsung membalas pelukan Ino,

"Aishiteru, Ino ..."

"Aishiteru Sai"

Dibalik sebuah pohon tak jauh dari sana, berdirilah Sakura seorang diri. Ia tersenyum bahagia, karena perjuangan cinta sahabatnya akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ngomong – ngomong soal cinta, ia jadi teringat tentang usul Shion agar menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Apa ia bisa melakukannya? Apa benar seperti yang dikatakan Shion bahwa Sasuke juga mencintainya?

Perasaan tersebut bercampur aduk menjadi satu dibenaknya. Grogi? Jelas. Pesimis? Jelas. Penasaran dengan jawaban Sasuke? Jelas banget. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pikiran aneh tersebut.

'_**Tidak, aku harus membuat Sasuke mengatakan yang sejujurnya terlebih dahulu'**_ batinnya. Ia bergegas meninggalkan taman dan memikirkan masa depan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

To Be Continue~

Whaaaa ... hancur lebur! Saya terlalu puitis ya? TOT Hahahahah ... kalimatnya mondar – mandir ya? TOT membingungkan? Wkwkwk ... maafkan daku! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Jadi gimana menurut readers tentang chapter ini? Bagus gak? Bagus kan? kan kan kan? *maksa deh lo* Ya, jadi niatnya author bikin sad ending buat cerita ini. Udah disiapkan rancangannya kok. Nanti kasihan banget si –piiiiip- karena si -piiiiiiip- meninggal! Akhirnya si -piiiiip- sadar kalau ternyata si -piiiiiiip- itu cinta sejatinya. Dan si -piiiiip- menyesal karena gak nyatain perasaannya dari awal, gitu! Hehe ... sengaja tak sensor, nanti gak suprise lagi dong, XD Mungkin juga readers udah pada tau sensornya itu siapa. Gak tau? Ya udah, nunggu endingnya aja kalo gak tau XD

OK, author bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Jadi sampai ketemu di chapter depan ya! see you my lovely readers!

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE? ^O^


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Comes From Inside**

Ohayou/Konbawa minna! ^^ Apa kabar para readers semua? Semoga baik ya. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakan! ^O^ *telat!*. Hehe .. maaf – maaf, maaf juga kalo update lama TOT soalnya males nulis sambungan cerita ini, author lagi puasa juga ... jadi, pagi – pagi udah lemes – lemes gimanaaa~ gitu ... *ditabok*

Dan akhirnya author naik ke kelas IX dengan selamat, terimakasih buat doa para readers yang setia! Saya jadi terhura *dilempar ke krakatau*

Udah ah ... gak usah banyak bacot. Ini dia sesi yang ditunggu – tunggu, lets balas review! Cekidot! ^^ :

**de-chan** :

Yeeee ... author ikut seneng deh jadinya! ;)

Iya, ikutan nebak juga gak papa kok, kan gak ada yang ngelarang :) arigatou juga reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjut, review again? ;)

**An Style **:

Yaaa ... mau gimana lagi ya? author juga kan newbie nih, pengen coba sesuatu yang baru gitu. Lagian kalo happy ending, udah bisa ketebak atuh endingnya gimana :v. Wah, mau genrenya apapun, apapun bakal terjadi di cerita author, muahaha ... XD *evil smirk* *dibuang ke laut pasifik* arigatou reviewnya. Ini udah dilanjut, review lagi dong? ;)

**KonoHaru **:

Wahaha ... sad ending palsu itu gimana ya? X3 yeeaaay ... syukur deh, kalo pada penasaran ;) jadinya author tambah semangat buat nulis sambungannya! Whaaa ... arigatou pujiannya ^^. Author udah terima raport juga nih, tanggal 17 Juni kemarin, dan bersyukur bisa naik kelas dengan nilai memuaskan *kok curhat sih?*. Soal update kilat, author gak bisa janji ya, hehe *ditimpuk buku*. Iya, makasih buat reviewnya. Ini lanjutanya, review lagi? ;)

**V3Banana **:

Iya, gak salah kok, bakal sad ending jadinya ;3 Hahaha ... iya, soalnya kalo happy ending, kejadiannya kayaknya udah bisa ditebak sama readers semua, jadi mau coba sad end, sesuatu yang baru gitu :). Oh ya ... sama – sama juga buat support baliknya. Yosh, thanks! Ini lanjutannya, review again? ;)

**SabakuNoNisa **:

Wah ... arigatou ^^ Iya, di kritik juga gak papa kok ... :) asal jangan di flame yang pedes – pedes, ya? *ditonjok* Makasih ya XD ini udah dilanjut, review agian? ;)

**Calista569 **:

Oh ya? Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^ Makasih udah review, hehehe ... Mmmm ... mungkin chapter depan jadi yang terakhir *owh no!* Ya udah, ya bye bye ... jangan lupa kembali lagi untuk me-review lagi XD review lagi? ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih buat supportnya, dukungannya, dan kalimat kocak kalian yang jadi penyemangatku! *digiles* Sekali lagi, RnR lagi dong? ;)

Wokeeh! Langsung aja, author mau curhat tapi bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 8! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Malam premiere film 'Gentlemen' akhirnya tiba. Sakura sudah berdandan secantik mungkin untuk film perdana yang dibintangi oleh -ahem!, suaminya dan kakak iparnya.

Ia menggenakan terusan selutut warna coklat muda kotak – kotak, dan rambutnya ia gerai diberi aksen jepit pita warna coklat tua di sisi kanannya. Ia juga memakai sepatu flat bahan beludru senada dengan hiasan rambut yang ia pakai. Setelah siap untuk pergi, ia mengambil tas selempang untuk wadah apa – apa yang diperlukan (termasuk tiket VIP-nya), dan langsung cabut ke bioskop.

Sesampainya di sana, halaman bioskop penuh sesak, bahkan parkirannya hampir penuh.

"Ya ampun ... ternyata Saske-ayam dan Itachi-nii punya banyak fans fanatik, ya?" gumam Sakura sambil mencari tempat parkir yang tersedia. Setelah mendapat tempat parkir, ia segera masuk ke lobi bioskop. Tapi saat ditengah jalan, tiba – tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang.

"W – Woy! Siapa ini? To-hmpph!-"

"Shh .. diem! Ini aku, Itachi" Itachi melepaskan bengkaman tangannya pada mulut Sakura,

"Kukira siapa! Lagian Itachi-nii ngagetin aja si?"

"Aku mau ngomong sesuatu ... untuk mengantisisapi-"

"Mengantisipasi!"

"Iya, itu maksudku. Untuk mengantisipasi hal – hal yang tidak diinginkan, lo pake ini deh" Itachi mengerahkan sebuas tas kecil. Karena penasaran, Sakura segera membukanya,

"Tiket reguler? Sama wig? Buat apa?"

"Udah .. lo nurut gue aja! Pake aja deh wignya sama tiket reguler-nya"

"Terus tiket yang dari Sasuke gimana?"

"Simpen aja, udah cepet sana – sana!" Itachi pun mendorong Sakura ke arah toilet,

"Iih ... Itachi-nii maksa deh! iya – iya ... tunggu di luar ya? bentar" Sakura pun berjalan menuju ke toilet wanita, sementara Itachi menunggu diluar.

.

.

Acara pembukaan perdana film Gentlemen pun dibuka. Semua fans fanatik duo Uchiha, dan fans – fnas Gaara langsung berebut untuk masuk. Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah sang bintang di film tersebut, yaitu Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, dan seorang aktris wanita berambut hitam panjang. Mereka berbaris di depan bersama produser dan sutradaranya, untuk memberikan kata – kata sambutan.

"Konbawa minna-san" ujar Itachi sopan,

"KONBAWA ITACHI-KUUUUUN~~!" jerit para fans,

"Hmm ... jadi ini adalah film pertamaku main bareng sama otouto, dan Gaara. Dan, ekhem ... di film ini, aku jadi peran yang lebay dan selalu tebar pesona ke cewek – cewek. Selanjutnya, disambung sama Gaara aja deh, aku jadi malu" sambung Itachi blushing sambil tertawa kecil, para fans pun akhirnya pada klepek – klepek ngeliat Itachi yang blushing. Kawaii~ ^.^

"Tes .. ekhem .. ya, yang dibilang Itachi itu benar. Jadi kita bertiga, aku, Sasuke, dan Itachi-san itu jadi cowok tampan, dan kaya raya tapi berandal yang suka tebar pesona sama cewek – cewek di sekolahan, bisa dibilang playboy berandal. Tapi, di film ini tuh, Sasuke agak alim. Maksudnya, kebalikan dari aku dan Itachi-san. Jadi dia yang paling sering digodain sama cewek – cewek di sekolahan gitu. Disini, aku berperan sebagai Hanbara, Itachi sebagai Tsukidate, dan Sasuke sebagai Namikawa. Sikap kita begitu terus, sampe suatu hari ada murid baru, cewek, yaitu Asaba yang diperankan oleh Naomi," Gara menunjuk Nao yang berdiri di sebelah Sasuke,

"Akhirnya, kita bertiga akhirnya taruhan buat ngedapetin cewek itu. Dan .. dilanjutin sama Sasuke aja deh," ujar Gaara seraya menyerahkan microphone ke arah Sasuke,

"Kaya yang dibilang sama Gaara, ada cewek baru di sekolah kita, itu Asaba .. dan ternyata gara – gara taruhan itu, kehidupan kita jadi berubah. Maksud dari berubah itu, gimana ya ... kaya udah taubat gitu, gak bakal ngegodain cewek – cewek lagi. Tapi tetep aja taruhan itu lanjut terus," ucapan Sasuke membuat gelak tawa pecah di seisi studio,

"Dari taruhan itu juga, 'Asaba' suka sama 'Namikawa'. Tapi akhirnya Hanbara yang ngedapetin Asaba. Tapi karena sebuah kejadian, Asaba akhirnya tau kalau ternyata kita bertiga tuh cuma taruhan. Si Namikawa pun berusaha buat bikin Asaba percaya kalo kita bertiga itu emang bener – bener serius. Kehidupan kita berubah gara – gara Asaba. Dan-" ucapan Sasuke terputus karena mic yang ia pegang di rebut oleh Itachi,

"Tapi gagal, karena Asaba pindah sekolah ke Jerman. Dan setelah beberapa tahun Nao balik lagi ke Jepang dan gak sengaja Tsukidate, Hanbara, dan Namikawa papasan dan tau kalo itu Asaba. Langsung deh, kita cegat dia buat ngomong baik – baik. Bla bla bla ... dan akhirnya Asaba lebih milih Namikawa, dari pada Hanbara dan Tsukidate. Ya, kira – kira sih begitu .." sambung Itachi tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sedang mendeathglarenya,

"Aku seneng banget bisa kerja sama sama Gaara dan otouto-ku, dan bisa kerjasama sama Naomi juga. Kalau bisa sih, aku pengen bikin film bareng mereka bertiga lagi" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum, kemudian menyerahkan mic kepada Nao,

"Iya, aku setuju sama yang dibilang Itachi-san. Selama proses pembuatan film ini, banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Ada kocaknya lah, ada serunya lah, dan ada susahnya juga. Dan aku pengen kerja sama sama mereka lagi, terutama sama Sasuke-san, karena menurutku Sasuke-san itu orangnya menarik. Gak kaya artis – artis lain, kalo udah di depan camera, Sasuke-san itu serius. Ya ... bisa dibilang si, perfectionist banget dan profesional. Jadi aku pengen berguru sama Sasuke-san, untuk memperdalam ilmu akting" ucap Naomi dengan semangat kemudian merapatkan diri ke sebelah Sasuke,

"Yaaaaah ... Naomi kejam! Masa aku enggak sih?" rengek Itachi dengan manja, kontan semua fans-nya langsung menjerit – jerit senang.

"Jangan iri, Itachi-san. Kan Itachi-san dulu – dulunya penyanyi, bukan aktor" sindir Gaara,

"Huuh ... kau juga sama saja, Gaara! Baiklah, sekian saja dari kami, dan-" menggantungan kalimatnya sejenak, dan memberi kode kepada Gaara, Sasuke dan Naomi.

"Dan silahkan menikmati filmnya!" seru mereka semua bersamaan, kemudian mereka duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan. Film di mulai dengan opening pake lagunya PSY – Gentlemen, dengan video-nya Itachi, Gaara dan Sasuke. 2 jam kemudian, film selesai, dan ditutup dengan lagunya Westlife – More Than Words. Setelah film selesai, Sasuke segera menghubungi Sakura.

Tut tut tut tut ... crek!

"**Moshi – moshi, Sasuke"**

"Oy, jidat ... kenapa tadi kau tidak datang?"

"**Tidak apa – apa, tiba – tiba saja aku mendapat telfon dari rumah sakit bahwa ada operasi mendadak. Aku sangat minta maaf-Tut"**

"H – Hey .. jidat?! Ck, malah diputus" gerutu Sasuke, tiba – tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya,

"Sasuke-san"

"Eh, Naomi. Ada apa?"

"Setelah ini kita makan malam bersama yuk! Kau mau kan?"

"Maaf Nao, lain kali saja. Aku ada urusan penting" Sasuke langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju ke parkiran. Sementara itu, Sakura sedang duduk melamun diatas pasir pantai di dekat mercusuar. Melihat adegan romantis Namikawa dengan Asaba saja sudah cukup membuatnya cemburu berlebihan, apalagi saat melihat Naomi mendekati Sasuke seperti itu.

"Sialan kau Sasukeeee! Kau membuatku seperti ini!" serunya ke arah lautan, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya yang meluap – luap.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya menyuruhku menonton film itu? Sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku atau tidak sih? Aku sudah cukup menderita karena ini semua. Aku membencimu Sasuke!"

"Kau merasa kesal?" Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara, dan melihat Itachi sedang berdiri di sana.

"Itachi-nii?" tanpa disuruh Itachi langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura penasaran,

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kenapa kau malam – malam masih diluar rumah? Tidak baik lho, apa lagi kau seorang gadis" mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sakura hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Jari jemarinya memainkan pasir – pasir yang ada,

"Sasuke memang tidak peka ya?" Sakura mendongak seraya mengernyitkan alisnya,

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Katakan saja padanya kalau kau suka. Menunggu Sasuke untuk menyadarinya itu terlalu lama" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum,

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Rasanya suaraku tercekat saat ingin mengatakannya"

"Hm .. ya, aku paham kok. Cara menyatakan perasaan seorang lelaki berbeda dengan perempuan. Kalau Sasuke perempuan, dan kau laki – laki, akan kusuruh kau untuk membelikannya bunga mawar dan mengajaknya makan malam"

"Ya ... kuharap menyatakan perasaanku itu semudah membalikan telapak tangan"

"Berjuanglah. Sasuke itu benar – benar naif dan tidak peka. Dia saja tidak menyadari kalau Nao suka padanya"

"Jadi Nao benar – benar suka padanya?! Ya ampun, aku jadi pesimis" gumam Sakura,

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu takut. Setidaknya, ada aku dan Sasori yang akan membantumu" Itachi mengusap – usap kepala Sakura,

"Aku jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa menyatukan kedua temanku, sedangkan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke saja, susahnya setengah mati" gerutu Sakura, Itachi terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bintangnya indah ya, Sakura?" ucap Itachi,

"Ah, masa? Aku baru tau kalau ada bintang"

"Kau yang sudah dari tadi di sini masa tidak tau"

"Mmm ... mungkin karena aku sibuk dengan perasaanku sendiri"

"Dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang mudah sekali patah hati"

"Yee ... Itachi-nii kan juga anak muda abad ke 20, berarti sama saja dong!"

"Ya beda lah ... aku kan lahir tahun 1990-an, ya berarti aku anak muda abad ke 19"

"Haaah ... terserah Itachi-nii saja" mereka berdua terus duduk sambil memandangi bintang – bintang. Sampai Sakura memekik,

"Eh, ada bintang jatuh! Itachi-nii, buat permohonan!" mereka berdiam sejenak untuk membuat permohonan.

"Kau minta apa, Sakura?"

"Hm? Yaaa ... rahasia dong! Kalau Itachi-nii?"

"Aku minta, semoga aku dan dia bisa bersatu selamanya" ucap Itachi sambil blushing.

"Cie cie ... yang lagi jatuh cinta! Sama siapa? Cerita dong?"

"Ah, tidak mau. Ini privasi"

"Huuuh ... Itachi-nii pelit!"

"Hahaha ... lain kali saja, kalau aku sudah menikah. Wah, sudah jam 11, masuk sana. Nanti Sasuke bisa ngamuk kalau kau tidak pulang - pulang"

"Iiih .. Itachi-nii bisa aja! Itachi-nii gak pulang?"

"Nanti aja gampang, aku masih pengen di sini dulu"

"Oh, ya udah. Jaa ne~!" Sakura berlari - lari kecil menuju rumahnya, sementara Itachi memandanginya dari jauh.

"Hhh ... kapan kau akan menyadarinya, otouto?" Itachi menerawang kembali ke arah bintang – bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

TOK TOK TOK!

"Jidat, cepat bangun!" teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar Sakura,

"Berisik! Dasar Sasuke ayam! Aku masih ngantuk tau" sahut Sakura dari dalam. Sasuke pun merasa kesal dan berulang kali –lagi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dengan keras,

"Cepat buka! Atau kudobrak nih!"

"Aaaaaaaargh! Kau sukanya memaksa! Baiklah, baiklah" Sasuke pun tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya. Selang beberapa lama, pintu terbuka, dan muncullah Sakura dengan penampilan super duper berantakan,

"Cepat katakan apa maumu! Menganggu saja" gerutu Sakura,

"Buatkan sarapan untuk kita berdua. Kutunggu di ruang keluarga" titah Sasuke kemudian pergi begitu saja,

"Ck, dasar ayam!" Sakura pergi ke dapur dengan menghentak – hentakan kakinya. Sementara itu, Sasuke sedang termenung di ruang keluarga. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana geramnya sang kakak padanya setelah premiere film malam itu.

.

.

Flashback mode : on

.

.

"_**Dasar baka otouto! Kau mengaku suka pada Sakura, tapi kau seperti ini. Maumu apa, hah?!"**_

"_**Apa maksud nii-san sih?"**_

"_**Coba bayangkan. Jika Sakura memiliki perasaan padamu, dan meihat film itu .. apa hatinya tidak tercabik – cabik rasanya? Dia pasti akan cemburu berat! Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya, pikirkan perasaannya juga! Jangan menuruti pendapatmu sendiri!"**_

"_**Kenapa jadi marah – marah sih?! Lagian apa nii-san bisa menjamin kalau Sakura juga suka padaku?!"**_

"_**Makanya kau harus mulai tumbuh dewasa, Sasuke! Cobalah mengerti isi hatinya! Sakura itu ibarat buku yang terbuka, jadi tanpa perlu berpikir pun aku bisa menebak kalau dia suka padamu!"**_

"_**Sudahlah, nii-san! Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusanku! Tidak ada untungnya bagiku, maupun bagimu. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku mau istirahat!"**_

"_**Terserah kau, Sasuke. Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya"**_

.

.

Flashback mode : off

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Apa sifatnya selama ini memang seperti itu? Sampai – sampai Itachi sangat marah padanya?

"Gomen ne ... Sakura" gumamnya,

"Heh, ayam! Kupanggil dari tadi gak jawab! Jangan melamun terus dong! Bantu aku bawa makanannya nih" teriak Sakura dari dapur.

"Ck, kau kan bisa bawa sendiri!"

"Bantu aku!"

"Geez ... baiklah," mau tak mau, akhirnya Sasuke membantu Sakura membawakan makanannya ke ruang keluarga. Saat makan, tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali. Hanya terdengar suara TV yang menyala.

"_Film GENTLEMEN yang semalam baru melakukan premiere telah menggemparkan Konoha. Film yang melibatkan Sabaku no Gaara, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Kogiku Naomi telah mencetak rekor baru dalam dunia perfilman. Yang lebih menghebohkan lagi, sepertinya telah terjalin cinta lokasi antara Kogiku Naomi dengan Uchiha Sasuke-"_

Tangan Sakura terasa kaku setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan oleh presenter tersebut. Untuk meraih sesuap nasi saja rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Telinganya terasa panas. Ingin sekali ia membanting TV tersebut sampai hancur berkeping – keping, kemudian dibakar menjadi abu dan dibuang ke tengah laut. Ooh, kalau perlu sih, membungkam mulut si presenter tersebut agar tak bisa berbicara lagi. (ok, ini berlebihan)

'**Apa? Naomi menyukaiku? Cih, mana mungkin. Apa ini yang menyebabkan Itachi marah – marah padaku?'**batin Sasuke,

"_-Menurut para saksi, setelah pemutaran film perdana selesai, Naomi mengajak Sasuke untuk mekan malam. Tetapi tawaran itu segera ditolak karena sebuah alasan. Dan-"_

"Apa tidak ada acara lain selain berita?" ujar Sakura ketus. Mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke segera mematikan TV. Mereka sama – sama terdiam kembali sampai sarapan selesai.

SREK!

Tiba – tiba Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, sambil membawa gelas kotor bekas minumnya tadi. Sasuke yang penasaran akhirnya buka suara.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus mendata sesuatu. Kalau ada apa – apa, temui aku dikamar" Sakura segera menaruh gelas kotornya dan berjalan ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung mengunci pintu dan mendudukan diri di lantai.

'Apa hanya mendengar itu dari Itachi-nii belum cukup? Ya Tuhan ... apa salahku?' batinnya. Setelah berhasil 'menenangkan diri', Sakura segera melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jadwal untuk minggu ini lumayan banyak ... huuh, padahal kan ada Sai, kenapa harus aku yang lebih banyak melakukan operasi? Merepotkan" gerutu Sakura sambil terus mengetik. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Hhh ... menganggu saja dia. Iya sebentar" terpaksa Sakura bangkit dan membukakan pintu,

"Kau mau minta apalagi, ayam?"

"Tidak kok! Aku hanya ingin ... mm ... ingin ..." gaya bicara Sasuke berubah menjadi gagap, membuat Sakura makin penasaran.

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin ... ingin ... inginmengajakmumakanmalam" sambung Sasuke tanpa jeda, membuat Sakura sweatdrop,

"Aku sibuk"

"Ayolah ... sekali ini saja, menurut keinginanku. Yah?" rayu Sasuke dengan puppy eyes no jutsu (hueek!)

"Mmmm ... baiklah"

"Serius?"

"Iya"

"Yakin?"

"Geez ... iya, iya dan iya. Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

"Tanpa syarat?!"

"Oh iya!-ah, tidak usah pakai syarat" ujar Sakura,

"Serius?!"

"Iyaaaaa! Dasar ayam cerewet"

"Yees! Arigatou Forehead-chaaaaan~!" spontan Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Yang dipeluk langsung blushing setengah hidup (bletak!) setengah mati, maksudnya.

"S – Sasuke?" gumam Sakura dengan gagapnya. Sementara Sasuke tidak sadar – sadar tuh, siapa yang lagi dia peluk sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun menyadari kelakuannya yang seperti seorang anak kecil yang dibelikan coklat setoples oleh ibunya. Apalagi yang ia peluk ini orang yang ia suka. Buru – buru, Sasuke ambil langkah mundur dan buang muka. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah blushing berat.

"Err ... ya sudah ... mm, kutunggu jam 8 di depan rumah ... sana kerja lagi!" ujar Sasuke awkward, kemudian berlalu pergi ke kamarnya. Sakura masih mematung di tempat. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Sasuke ayam memelukku?! Ya ampun ... ini pasti mimpi"

GEDUBRAK!

Akhirnya ia tepar di tempat. Sasuke, sepertinya efek dari hal yang kau buat berdampak sangat - sangat besar bagi Haruno yang satu ini.

.

.

Tik tik tik tik tik tik ... tik tik tik ... tik!

"Nah, akhirnya selesai juga!" serunya lega. Setelah di cek lagi, Sakura langsung mem-print datanya dan ia satukan dengan streples, lalu di masukan ke dalam map yang ia bawa ke rumah sakit setiap hari.

"Hmm .. sudah jam setengah 4 sore. Sebaiknya aku buatkan sesuatu untuk ayam kesayanganku. Pasti dia belum makan dari tadi. Ck ck ck .. kasihan sekali kau ayam" gumamnya sambil melepas kacamata anti-radiasi kemudian mengekor kuda rambutnya. Setelah selesai, ia segera melesat ke dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ayam, bukakan pintunya! Aku bawakan makan siang nih" teriak Sakura dari luar. Ia juga membawa nampan berisi beberapa onigiri dengan potongan buah tomat si sampingnya, serta teh hangat untuknya.

Krik krik krik krik ...

OK, tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Mari kita coba sekali lagi.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Sasuke! Buka pintunya!"

KRIEET!

"Eh? Kebuka sendiri? Tidak dikuci toh" perlahan Sakura masuk ke dalam dan melihat sosok 'ayam kesayangannya' sedang tertidur pulas. Ia mendengus kesal dan menaruh nampan tersebut di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia perlahan membangunkannya.

"Oy, Sasuke ... bangun"

"Ngh ... 10 menit" bukannya bangun, ia malah makin memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Habislah kesabaran Sakura.

"Heeh ... bangun atau kusiram air!"

"Berisik jidat, 10 menit lagi"

"Oooh ... jadi begitu maumu? Kalau begitu, onigiri dan tomat segar ini untukku saja, ya?" goda Sakura. Secepat kilat Sasuke langsung menyambar nampan yang berada di meja.

"Wah, efeknya cepat sekali. Hahaha ..." Sakura pun tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Berisik. Aku juga lapar tau. Gara – gara kau terlalu sibuk dengan datamu, jadi lupa tidak mengurusiku" gerutu Sasuke,

"Biarin aja ... toh kamu bisa masak. Kenapa gak masak sendiri?"

"Males" sahut Sasuke cuek. Baru saja Sakura akan membuka mulut untuk membalas Sasuke, bel pintu depan berbunyi.

"Eh? Tumben jam segini ada tamu" Sakura langsung ngibrit ke depan rumah untuk membukakan pintu.

CKLEK!

"Konbawa Sakura-chan!"

"Eh, Ino! Sai! Kalian ngapain ke sini? Ayo masuk dulu" ia membawa Sai dan Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ngapain ke sini? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura. Ino dan Sai saling bertatapan, kemudian Ino menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Buka saja" sahut Sai dengan senyumnya. Sakura pun membuka amplop itu dan langsung terkejut dengan benda yang berisi di dalamnya.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Sasuke yang sedang asyik makan langsung tersedak mendengar jeritan Sakura. Dengan kesal ia langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Apaan sih, jidat?! Siang – siang juga pake teriak – teriak!" gerutu Sasuke. Begitu sampai, ia terkejut melihat Sai dan Ino berada di situ.

'Mereka berdua dateng ke sini toh. Ngga heran, kalo Sakura ribut' batinnya,

"Rese banget sih lo, ayam! Pergi aja sana, nganggu urusan orang aja" balas Sakura. Mereka pun saling beradu deathglare, sampai Sasuke melihat sesuatu di tangan Sakura,

"Apa tuh, ikut liat dong. Geser - geser" Sasuke langsung ikut nyempil di sofa yang diduduki Sakura.

"Woy woy woy! Apa - apaan sih?" Sakura langsung menjauhkan benda yanga da di tangannya.

"Ikut liat! Pelit banget sih lo" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura, dan melihat tulisan yang berada di kertas yang dipegangnya.

"APAAAAAAAA?!" jerit Sasuke (lebay -_-)

"Budeg kuping gue!" balas Sakura, sementara Sasuke langsung cemberut kesal.

"Sudah – sudah, kalian ini udah nikah masih ada tengkaran. Akur dikit dong" goda Sai. Spontan Sasuke dan Sakura langsung blushing.

"A – A – Apaan sih lo, Sai! Berisik!" elak Sakura,

"By the way, sejak kapan kalian jadian? Kok tiba – tiba udah mau nikah aja?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Ino dan Sai saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum.

"Itu juga berkan Sakura-chan yang membantu kami" ujar Ino.

"Aku punya ide! Malem ini kan Sasuke ngajak aku makan malam, gimana kalau kalian ikut juga? Nanti, Sasuke yang bayarin semuanya. Tenang aja"

"Heh heh heh ... seenak jidat lo aja kalo ngomong" omel Sasuke.

"Udah gak papa. Lagian kan lo abis gajian dari film Gentlemen itu. Pasti duit lo udah cair. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang aja!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke lantai atas.

"Kalian berdua tunggu disitu ya. Kita mau ganti baju dulu"

"Woooy! Dasar jidat pinky! Siapa yang bilang mau double date sih?!"

"Gue yang bilang. Udah, ayo cepetan!"

"Eeh .. tunggu dulu dong! Emangnya gue ini bank duit apa? Jidaaaaaaat!" teriak Sasuke mencari pertolongan. Sementara Ino dan Sai sedang tertawa geli melihat aksi pasangan SasuSaku. Sabar ya Sasuke, turut berduka cita atas ke-tekor-an mu.

.

.

To Be Continue~

.

.

Waaaaaaaah~ apa apaan nih? Akhirannya kok begini? TOT maafkan diriku ini. *bungkuk - bungkuk*

Nah, gimana tentang chapter 8 ini? Seru gak? Seru dong! Bagus gak? Bagus lah! *maksa -_-* Yaaah ... mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, fict ini akan habis. Saya terhura *bletak!* ok lupakan. Eh, tapi serius lho ... bakal kangen sama fict ini, huhuhu TOT

Baiklah, saya bingung mau bacotan apa lagi. Tunggu aja next chapternya ^O^ bye bye! Laf yu all, muach muach! *dibuang ke laut*

Last word, REVIEW PLEASE?! ^O^


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Comes From Inside**

Ohayou/Konbawa minna! ^^ Sepertinya chapter kemaren kurang memuaskan ya? Gomen ... soalnya sense humor author lagi jelek, karena lagi libur sekolah. Biasanya kan yang ngasih inspirasi untuk fict author itu bestie – bestie author di sekolah *cie cie ...* (curhat deh -,-)

Ekhem ... lupakan yang tadi. Gomen juga, gak bisa update kilat. Dan ... mau ngomong apalagi author bingung. Udah ah ... langsung aja, lets balas review! Cekidot! ^^ :

** 98** :

OK, ini udah disambung! ^^ review lagi dong? ;)

**V3Banana **:

Hehehe ...

Iya, jadi tuh SaiIno nikah getoooh *Horeeee!* eeem ... gimana ya? kalau konflik SasuSaku mungkin di last chapter ada, sekian *digebugin* Yosh! Thanks supportnya ya. ditunggu review-mu selanjutnya! ;)

**de-chan **:

Yo juga! Yeaaaay! *bales peluk* *apaan sih?* heheh, makasih ya. Iya ini udah dilanjut kok! Review lagi ya! ;)

**SabakuNoNisa **:

Hai juga! ^^

Kyaaaa ... gomen gomen gomen ... *bungkuk - bungkuk* OK, author akan tingkatkan lagi. Semoga yang ini udah bagus ya (tapi author gak yakin, nih) Makasih supportnya! Review lagi dong? ;)

**KonoHaru **:

Wah, author jadi ikut seneng deh kalau readers terhibur ^^ Yah ... dipercayain aja XD *ditimpuk buku* Ya udah, gak jadi masalah dong XD

Ooooh ... begitu toh. Baru tau saya *kudet!* Yosh! Thanks supportnya! Review lagi ya? ;)

**Hanabi Uchiha **:

Ini udah dilanjut! ^^ Review lagi dong? ;)

**Haruno Melanie **:

Waah ... masa sih? Hhmmm ... singkatnya aja namaku Andin. Salam kenal ya ^^

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih buat supportnya, dan dukungannya! RnR lagi dong? ;)

All right! Langsung aja, gak usah pake bacot - bacotan. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 9! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Di sebuah restaurant mewah di pusat kota Konoha, terdapat dua pasang muda mudi tengah duduk berhadapan di satu meja yang sama. Tak lain lagi, mereka adalah Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Sai. Karena kejadian yang dibuat Sakura secara tiba – tiba, kini mereka berempat akhirnya terdampar disana.

'_**Sialan! Buat apa sih Sakura mengajak mereka segala? Padahal aku sangat sangat sangat SANGAAAAAAAT! Menantikan momen ini. Berdua dengan Sakura. Karena aku mau ngomong soal itu. Tapi kedua insan ini malah di ajak. Masa iya aku mau menyatakan perasaanku dihadapan orang lain? Jijik! Sungguh non-Uchiha'**_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu" ujar Ino merasa bersalah,

"Eh? Ah, enggak kok ... lagian juga aku gak bisa menolak permintaan Sakura" jawab Sasuke. Mendengar itu, Sakura terkaget.

"Emang kenapa lo gak bisa nolak kemauan gue? Hm hm?" timpal Sakura,

"Err ... gak penting alasannya. Nah, habiskan saja makanannya" elak Sasuke dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan malam tersebut. Tiba – tiba Ino memekik,

"Oh iya! Aku kan belum memilih gaun mana yang akan kupakai untuk pernikahanku nanti! Duuh ... gimana ya?" ujarnya gelisah,

"Memangnya besok tidak bisa ya?" tanya Sai,

"Tidak. Ai-chan bilang terakhir hari ini, karena ada yang mau mem-booking salah satu gaun pilihanku itu juga" sahut Ino. Sai pun terdiam sesaat, kemudian memandangi Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian sambil tersenyum.

"Gomen nee ... sepertinya kita harus pergi duluan. Apa tidak apa – apa, Sasuke-san?" ucap Sai memelas,

"A-"

"Iya, tidak apa – apa kok. Lagian juga ini darurat kan? Pergi saja. Pilih gaun yang terbaik ya!" sahut Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ino dan Sai akhirnya pamit duluan, meninggalkan Sakura beserta Sasuke sendirian. Suasana awkward perlahan – lahan memasuki wilayah mereka. Mereka berdua sama – sama terdiam. Sasuke yang canggung, dan Sakura yang gak tau mau ngapain.

Bolak – balik Sasuke meremas jari jemarinya gelisah. Keringat dingin juga meluncur bebas melewati pelipisnya.

'_**Ngomong gak ya? Ngomong ... enggak ... ngomong ... enggak ... ngomong ...'**_

"Etto ... jidat ..."

"Hm? Apa ayam?" sahut Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke penasaran.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Anoo ... gak jadi" tiba – tiba saja nyalinya menciut. Ia membuang muka, guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Eh? Gak biasanya lo kayak gini" ucap Sakura cuek, kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sementara Sasuke sedang memaki – maki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

'_**Sasuke lo emang bener – bener bego! Susah banget sih ngomong beginian. Padahal tadi udah diujung mulut, tinggal keluar aja. Eeeeeh ... kagak jadi. Huuuh ... lebih susah dari perkiraanku'**_

"Sasuke ..."

"Hn?"

"Pulang yuk ... udah malem" bujuk Sakura. Sementara Sasuke terlihat sedang menimbang – nimbang keputusannya.

"Hn"

'_**Kesempatan! Gak boleh disia – siakan. Gue harus nyatain perasaan gue di mobil. HARUS DI MOBIL! Yosh!'**_ batin Sasuke semangat.

.

.

Di mobil~

Hening. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbicara. Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan emas. Coba aja kalo mukanya Sakura gak ngantuk begitu, pasti udah Sasuke bawa ke pinggir kota, di bawah pohon Sakura, dengan alunan lagu romantis. Wiss ... sayangnya gak bakalan terjadi, mukanya Sakura aja udah kaya orang gak tidur seminggu. Sekali lagi, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menyetel lagu yang slow lewat tape mobilnya.

"Kamu marah ya, Sasuke?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura sejenak, kemudian tertawa hambar.

"Ahaha ... enggak kok. Siapa yang marah?"

"Tuh kan ... ketawamu aja kaya gitu. Kamu pasti marah sama aku udah ngajak Ino sama Sai, iya kan?"

'_**Itu udah gak masalah. Yang jadi masalah itu gue sendiri tau!'**_ batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Enggak kok. Awalnya sih, emang kesel sedikit" sahut Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura (takut ketahuan dia blushing). Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Sakura menegapkan tubuhnya dan membetulkan posisi duduknya. Kemudian ia menjawab sambil tersenyum,

"Kalo gitu, besok aku bakal masakin makanan kesukaanmu! Uum ... sebagai tanda minta maaf sih. Gak papa kan?"

"Aa ... gak papa" jawab Sasuke kemudian tersenyum kecil. Beberapa saat hening, sampai Sakura buka suara lagi.

"Hoaaaaamh! Aku ngantuk sekali"

"Hhh ... salahkan kau yang kerja dari pagi sampai siang seperti tadi"

"Apaan sih kau! Kalau aku tidak merencanakan jadwal dengan benar, nanti aku kelabakan sendiri waktu di kantor. Memangnya hanya kau saja yang punya jadwal kerja? Aku juga punya jadwal tau!"

"Paling tidak kan bisa di sambung besok. Aku tau, kalau kemarin kau tidur jan 12 lebih. Itu sudah larut sekali tau. Gak heran sih kalo kamu ngantuk banget jam segini"

"Padahal kan masih jam 9, biasanya juga aku tidur jam 10 lebih. Hoaaaamh!"

"Ya udah, sana tidur. Nanti kalau sudah sampai kubangunkan"

"Janji?"

"Hn, janji"

"Heeh ... kau jadi mirip Itachi-nii kalau begini" mendengar ucapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung blushing.

"O – Oy! Jangan memandingkanku dengan baka Itachi! Sudah sana tidur!" seru Sasuke. Saat ini perasaannya sedang campur aduk, antara malu, senang, dan jengkel. Malu, karena baru pernah Sakura memujinya dengan tulus (oh yeah? Masa?). Senang, karena merasa diperhatikan oleh Sakura. Jengkel, karena kenapa ia harus dibandingkan dengan Itachi, seperti tidak ada yang lain saja.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke tidak menepati janjinya. Ia langsung membawa Sakura menuju kamarnya tanpa membangunkannya. Setelah menidurkan Sakura diranjang, Sasuke menyelimuti Sakura dengan bed cover sampai sebatas dada. Setelah selesai, ia menuju ke pintu dan mematikan lampunya. Ia memandangi Sakura sejenak. Wajahnya bagaikan malaikat saat tertidur dan terlihat sangat damai. Sasuke mendesah pelan, kemudian tersenyum,

"Oyasuminasai, Sakura. Aishiteru" lirihnya, kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Di kamarnya, Sasuke merenung. Betapa lancarnya tadi saat ia mengucapkan aishiteru di depan Sakura 'yang tertidur'. Tapi kenapa tidak saat Sakura sadar? Menurutnya, itu sangat menjengkelkan. Ternyata, menyampaikan perasaan pada seseorang yang disukai itu tidaklah mudah. Bagai mengangkat Gunung Fuji menggunakan sebuah pensil. Itu sangat tidak mungkin, dan yang paling penting tingkat keberhasilannya adalah nol.

"Kalau besok Sakura ingin membuatkan makan malam untukku, otomatis dia pulang lebih larut. Apa aku harus membuat kejutan untuknya? Tapi dia suka apa? Gak mungkin aku kasih dia bunga mawar, terlalu sweet buat cewek tomboy, galak, dan pemaksa kayak Sakura. Tapi kok aku bisa suka sama dia ya? Ah, itu gak jadi masalah. Yang jadi problem sekarang adalah, hal apa yang Sakura sukai? Hmmm ... aku harus tanya sama dia besok waktu sarapan. Yosh! Harus bisa!" tekadnya. Setelah memikirkan rencana matang – matang, ia pun mulai memasuki alam mimpi dan menunggu hari esok tiba.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

Beep beep beep ... beep beep beep ... beep beep beep ... beep-tik!

Jam weker yang terus berdering akhirnya mati juga. Si empunya pun terbangun, dan meregangkan seluruh ototnya. Ia adalah pemuda bernama Sasuke. Setelah kesadarannya berkumpul menjadi satu, ia langsung meraih handuknya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Seselesainya, ia pun turun menuju dapur. Spot wajib yang harus ia kunjungi pertama kali. Sesampainya disana, ia meraih gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral. Sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya,

"Ohayou gozaimasu, ayam!" ujar suara riang dibelakangnya. Sasuke pun berbalik, dan melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum riang di jarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

"Hn. Ohayou jidat" sahut Sasuke. Tiba – tiba, Sakura mendekatinya dan menyeretnya menuju ke ruang tengah. Di sana sudah terdapat aneka macam sushi dan dua mangkuk kecil kecap asin, segelas jus melon dan jus tomat, sepiring penuh gyoza, dan beberapa keripik kentang.

"Nah, sarapan pagi sudah siap!" seru Sakura bangga. Sasuke yang keheranan pun melirik ke arah Sakura. Sakura balas menatap Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya,

"Ayo! Kau duduk disini ya!" Sakura mendudukan Sasuke di salah satu sisi meja, kemudian ia duduk di tempat yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih bingung pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ini? Gak ada ujan, badai, maupun banjir ... tiba – tiba membuatkanku makanan sebanyak ini"

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tak suka?" Sakura balik bertanya,

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ... tumben"

"Oh, begitu. Tidak apa – apa kok. Makanlah ... mumpung mood-ku sedang baik, jadi aku membuatkanmu ini semua" ujar Sakura santai kemudian menyantap sepiring california roll.

"Jangan bilang ... kau masih meraka bersalah gara – gara kemarin?" ujar Sasuke menyelidik,

"Yaah ... uum ... err ... masih sedikit sih" sahut Sakura sambil menundukan wajahnya,

"Sudahlah, tidak apa – apa ... buatkan aku makan malam saja. Yang enak ya" pinta Sasuke,

"Ha'i!" sahut Sakura dengan semangat 45. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan hikmat. Setelah selesai, waktu luang yang ada mereka habiskan dengan menonton film sambil makan cemilan.

"Sakura, aku mau tanya" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV,

"Apa?" sahut Sakura yang masih terfokus untuk menonton film,

"Hal apa yang kau suka?" Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, kemudian terdiam.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, juga tidak apa - apa" sambung Sasuke.

"T – Tidak! aku akan menjawabnya kok. Mmm ... aku suka dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau romantis dan aku juga suka taman yang banyak punya banyak pohon sakura, aku juga suka coklat, sushi, jus melon, buah ceri, buah apel, dan ... aku suka mendekorasi rumah" sahut Sakura, Sasuke menyimaknya dengan seksama.

"... banyak sekali, apa kau yakin?" ujar Sasuke memastikan. Sakura hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Kau itu tanyanya tidak/kurang spesifik, jadi aku jawab seperti itu saja. Sudahlah ... aku mau bersiap berangkat kerja dulu. Kau .. libur?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa beres – beres rumah ya, ayam?" sambungnya kemudian ia naik ke lantai 2.

.

.

Siangnya, Sasuke sibuk membersihkan rumah. Saking bersihnya, sampai tidak ada 1 inchi pun yang tidak ia bersihkan. Setelah selesai, ia segera pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan membuat kejutan untuk Sakura.

"Hmmm ... pita – pita, cek. Balon, cek. Lilin – lilin, cek. Kurang kelopak bunga sakura. Beli dimana ya?" gumam Sasuke saat ada di parkiran. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sekantung besar belanjaan, sementara tangan kanannya memegang list yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat kejutan tersebut.

"Mmm ... mungkin saja Ino menjualnya. Aku akan ke toko bunganya Ino" Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobil dan tancap gas menuju ke toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka.

KRING!

Bel pintu masuk toko bunga yang megah itu berbunyi. Ino yang sedang berjaga langsung berdiri tegap dan memberikan salam kepada pelanggan yang datang.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Ada yang ... lho, Sasuke?" ucap Ino kaget, Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan senyum ringan.

"Tumben ke sini, ada apa?"

"Lo jual kelopak bunga gak?"

"Ada sih ... tapi kiloan. Mau bunga apa?"

"Kalo bunga sakura ada gak?" ujar Sasuke. Ino terlihat sedang berpikir keras, kemudian menjentikan jarinya.

"Kaya masih ada beberapa plastik deh. Gue ambil dulu ya. Kalo mau, lo liat – liat yang lain dulu aja, takut lama" sahut Ino kemudian berbalik menuju ke pintu di balik meja kasir. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melihat – lihat bunga yang lainnya selagi Ino pergi menge-chek stok bunga. Toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka ini memang toko bunga yang paling lengkap. Mulai dari bunga asli, sampai bunga tiruan pun ada. Toko ini juga merupakan toko bunga yang di wariskan secara turun – temurun.

Saat melihat – lihat, tiba – tiba manik onyx Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah pot yang berisi bunga berwarna putih. Ia pun membaca nama bunga tersebut,

"Hmm ... bunga lili, ya?" gumam Sasuke. Ia memandangi bunga itu sejenak sampai ia merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahunya. Sasuke pun berbalik dan mendapati Ino yang tengah memegang kardus berisi kelopak bunga kiloan yang ia minta tadi.

"Ini dia. Baru di ambil tadi pagi sih, jadi masih segar"

"Oh, ya ... satu plastik saja"

"Tidak ada yag lain lagi?" tanya Ino memastikan. Sasuke pun beralih pada bunga lili putih yang sedari tadi ia pandangi.

"Oooh ... kau tertarik dengan bunga lili itu?"

"Hmm ... sepertinya. Menurutmu, apa cocok buat Sakura?"

"Mmmm ... kalau menurutku pribadi sih, belikan saja beberapa tangkai, kamudian taruh di vas. Sakura pasti menyukainya"

"Baiklah, aku minta 2 tangkai saja"

"OK," dengan cekatan tangan Ino membungkus 2 tangkai bunga lili ke dalam plastik kecil berisi air, agar bunganya tidak layu. Kemudian, ia membawa Sasuke ke kasir.

"Berapa?"

"Gratis saja" mendengar ucapan Ino, Sasuke terkejut.

"Gratis? Yang benar saja! Aku tetap harus membayar"

"Sudahlah, lagian sesekali memberikan gratisan tidak apa – apa kan? Lagi pula, sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Sai. Anggap saja pemberian kecil sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk Sakura yang telah membantuku" sahut Ino. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa. Semoga kau langgeng dengan Sai. Aku pergi dulu"

"Ya, terimakasih doanya. Titip salam untuk Sakura-chan ya!" Sasuke mengiyakan ucapan Ino, kemudian melesat pergi ke rumahnya.

.

.

Malamnya~

Suasana di rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha mulai sepi. Tidak heran karena sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam hari. Sakura masih duduk manis di kantornya sembari menata tumpukan kertas yang berserakan dimejanya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya 'pekerjaan tambahan' itu selesai. Ia segera bersiap pulang, sekalian mampir ke mall untuk membeli bahan – bahan memasak.

Dikoridor, ia bertemu dengan Sai dari arah berlawanan.

"Konbawa Sakura-chan"

"Oh, Konbawa Sai. Baru selesai?"

"Iya. Hari ini aku mendapatkan jatah operasi paling banyak, jadi baru selesai. Kau mau pulang?"

"Iya. Aku juga ingin mampir ke mall sebentar"

"Tapi, tadi kulihat kau tidak membawa mobil"

"Hehehe ... hari ini mobilku aku service. Jadi aku berangkat naik taxi"

"Kalau begitu, kuantarkan ya? Aku bisa bilang Ino untuk menunggu"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku jalan kaki saja"

"Tapi terlalu berbahaya. Apalagi sekarang sering terjadi pemerkosaan. Lebih baik kuantar saja"

"Sudahlah. Takut merepotkanmu juga, soalnya aku ingin mampir ke beberapa tempat. Nanti Ino bisa mengomel kalau kau terlambat" sahut Sakura dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sai yang sudah khawatir tingkat tinggi hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik – baik ya"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku duluan, Sai"

"Hm, hati - hati" balas Sai, kemudian berlalu pergi, sama halnya dengan Sakura yang buru – buru keluar rumah sakit.

Jalanan di Konoha di malam hari benar – benar ramai. Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, dan tak sedikit juga yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Sakura dengan santai berjalan dan membaur bersama dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Huuuh ... aku bodoh sekali sih. Kenapa tadi tidak pakai celana saja? Menyebalkan. Kalau pake rok span begini kan jadi repot, haduuh ..." gerutu Sakura. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah masuk ke kawasan yang sepi. Jarang sekali, -ralat, bahkan tidak ada yang lewat di situ selain ia sendiri.

"Aku dimana sekarang? Wilayah ini, asing sekali. Aku gak pernah lewat sini sebelumnya" gumam Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling. Beberapa saat berjalan, mulai ada firasat buruk, dan ada yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Refleks, ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Siapa disana! Tunjukan dirimu!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang. Manik emeraldnya melirik ke sekitarnya waspada. Sampai tiba – tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

"Wah wah wah ... sepertinya kau mangsa yang tidak biasa. Sampai berani menantang seperti itu" seorang preman bertubuh kekar dan besar keluar dari ujung gang. Kemudian disusul oleh tiga teman lainnya.

"Siapa kau?! Apa maumu?!"

"Ternyata kau tidak mengenal kami ya. hahaha ... kukira kita sudah cukup populer di Konoha"

"Mungkin dia orang baru"

"Ini jadi semakin menarik"

"Diam! Aku bosnya disini, kalian tidak berhak berbicara berlebih!" tiga pria itu langsung bungkam.

"Kami adalah geng vipers ..."

DEG!

'_**Geng ... geng vipers itu?!'**_ batin Sakura. Ia pun teringat pembicaraannya dengan Shion tentang geng vipers tadi siang. Sakura langsung meningkatkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Hmm ... lebih baik kita apakan dia? Kita culik? Kita copet? Atau kita akan bermain – main sebentar, hm?"

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan kalian" Sakura berbalik badan tapi pundaknya di cengkram erat oleh salah satu komplotan tersebut.

"Hey hey ... jangan terburu – buru seperti itu, manis"

SREK! BUAGH!

Sakura langsung membanting pria tersebut. Yang lainnya pun terkejut atas tindakan Sakura.

'_**Hhh ... terpaksa kulakukan ini. Meskipun nanti mereka yang memenangkan pertarungan. Dan aku menyesal menggunakan rok span!'**_ batin Sakura.

"Kau hebat juga"

"Kau menantang kami, hah?!"

"Sebaiknya kita beri dia pelajaran" melihat bahaya datang, Sakura merobek sedikit bagian jahitan rok-nya dan segera memasang kuda – kuda.

BUAGH! DUAK! SREK! BUGH!

Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara keempat pria itu dengan Sakura. Berkali – kali pula Sakura merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, malah sampai menimbulkan bekas lebam biru. Akhirnya, ketiga preman itu tumbang oleh Sakura.

"Hah hah hah hah ... akhirnya ... selesai juga .. hah hah hah ..." ujar Sakura ngos – ngosan. Tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering. Ia segera merogoh saku rok-nya.

"Moshi – moshi-"

CRAAAT!

Sakura merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di perut kirinya. Tubuhnya pun tiba – tiba mati rasa, tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kau melupakan satu orang, adik manis" ujar salah satu preman yang tersisa. Sakura refleks melihat kebawah. Manik emeraldnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat perutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

SREEK!

Pisau yang menancap di perutnya itu tercabut. Sakura pun langsung terjatuh dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Darah segar masih setia keluar dari bekas tusukan tadi.

"Ayo kita kabur!"

"Bawa tasnya!"

"Ayo cepat!" para preman itu pun kabur sembari membawa tas jinjing milik Sakura. Beruntung ponselnya masih ia genggam dan sambungan telfon belum terputus.

"**S – Sakura? Sakura-chan! Sa - Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi?!"** terdengar suara dari seberang sana. Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura meraih ponselnya dan mengaktifkan loud speakers.

"Hi – Hinata ... tolong ... cepatlah datang ke sini ... aku butuh bantuanmu ... ngh-" setelah itu, Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya.

"**Sakura-chan! K – Kau baik – baik saja?! S - Sakura! Naruto-kun, ga – ganti bajumu se – se - sekarang juga. K - Kita cari Sakura!"**

.

.

Bersambung~

.

.

Huaaaaaaaa ... apa apakah ini?! T^T memalukan! (emang)

Gomen ne ... author gak pandai bikin adegan action, jadi ... begitulah hasilnya TOT maaf kalau kurang memuaskan *bungkuk - bungkuk*.

Yak, mungkin besok adalah chapter terakhir, jadi, tolong review sebanyak banyaknya~! (maksa -,-) Sudahlah, saya bingung mau bacot apa lagi. Sampai jumpa di next chapter, ya! Jaa ne, para readers tercintong! *digebugin*

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE! ^O^


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Comes From Inside**

Ohayou/Konbawa minna! ^^ Gomen, gomen, gomen ... T^T updatenya telat banget ya? hehehe ... maklum lah, kan lagi lebaran ^^

Oh ya! minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin, maafkan author kalau banyak kesalahan atau kata – kata yang kurang berkenan di hati readers, mohon dimaafkan. Nah, langsung aja ya? Sekarang adalah sesi balah review! Cekidot! ^^ :

**SabakuNoNisa** :

Uwaaaaah! Gomenasai, gomenasai! *bungkuk - bungkuk* akan aku tingkatkan lagi. Semoga chapter sepuluh ini memuaskan ya! :3 review lagi? ;)

** 98 **:

Udah di lanjut, review lagi? ;)

**KonoHaru **:

Hehehe ... iya, jadinya sad end :) Iya, dapet momen terakhir kok, tenang aja ;) OK, makasih supportnya. Review lagi? ;)

**V3Banana **:

Iya, udah mau end, hehehe ...ok, gomen kalau telat update T^T *bungkuk - bungkuk* makasih supportnya. Review lagi? ;)

**Murasaki Nabilah **:

Nasib Sakura, ya? Nanti Naruto dan Hinata nolongin Sakura kok. Jadi Sakura bisa dapet penanganan medis secepatnya. Naruto dan Hinata itu suami-istri, hehe ... gak papa kok, feel free to ask anything ;)

OK, akan author tingkatkan lagi. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya! :) Gak papa kok ... aku seneng dapet banyak review dan saran ^^ iya, terimakasih supportnya, review lagi ya! ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih buat supportnya! RnR lagi dong? ;)

Langsung aja, gak usah pake bacot - bacotan. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 10! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sementara itu~

Di rumah, Sasuke sedang mondar - mandir gelisah. Berkali – kali ia menengok ke pintu depan. Karena orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang, Sasuke berniat untuk menelfonnya.

Drrrrrrrt ... Drrrrt ...

Baru saja ia akan membuka kunci, ia langsung menerima sebuah telefon. Tulisan 'Naruto's Calling' tertera jelas di layar handphonenya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke langsung mengangkat telfon dari Naruto.

"Moshi – moshi? Ada apa, dobe?"

"**Temeeee! Cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!"** Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah seruan keras, membuat Sasuke harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia merasakan ada firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kenapa sih? Ada apa emangnya?" sahutnya.

"**Sakura-chan ... itu ..."**

"Sakura kenapa?"

"**Sakura-chan ... kecelakaan! Keadaannya kritis. Sekarang ia-tut"**

Sambungan telefon di putus oleh Sasuke secara sepihak dan ia langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah sakit, ia langsung berlari masuk. Menerobos orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Terkadang ia mendapat teriakan – teriakan protes dari orang – orang sekitar, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia terus berlari dan berlari. Jantungnya berdetak berkali – kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia merasakan perasaan gelisah yang tidak wajar. Sakura, ia mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Keadaannya, lukanya, dan keselamatannya. Ia terlalu takut bila ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum cerah yang selalu tertempel di wajah Sakura. Ia terlalu takut bila ia tidak bisa melihat manik emerald yang selalu menghipnotisnya setiap ia melihatnya. Ia takut, sangat takut.

Dan sampailah ia di depan ruang tunggu operasi. Di sana terdapat Hinata yang menangis sesenggukan, dan Naruto yang sedang jalan mondar – mandir sambil memainkan ponselnya gelisah. Dengan napas yang masih terengah – engah selepas berlari, Sasuke mendekati mereka. Saat manik blue saphire milik Naruto menangkap sosok Sasuke, ia langsung menyerbunya tanpa ragu - ragu.

"Temeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto tiba – tiba saja menangis sembari memeluk Sasuke.

"D – Dobe! Apa – apaan sih?!"

"Akhirnya kau datang! Sekarang Sakura-chan sedang operasi. Sudah hampir dua jam lebih ia belum keluar juga" ujar Naruto sambil menghapus air matanya. Sasuke pun menggiring Naruto untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata,

"Ceritakan, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" ujar Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan ... k – kondisinya begitu p – parah saat kami menemukannya. I – Ia terkapar d – di sebuah gang sempit d – dan gelap dengan l – luka bekas tusukan di p – perutnya. T – Tubuhnya juga memar – memar. Se – Sepertinya, ia baru be - berkelahi dengan sekelompok preman. Begitu sampai k – ke sini, detak jantungnya s – sudah sangat le – lemah, dan ia l – langsung di bawa ke r – ruang operasi" sahut Hinata. Jantung Sasuke rasanya sedang di remas – remas begitu kuat, sangat sakit. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat tangan Sasuke gemetaran, apalagi melihat kondisinya saat itu? Ia benar – benar tidak sanggup. Ia menundukan kepala emonya dalam – dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat – kuat.

"Aku ... aku ... aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Padahal ... hari ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku dengan membuat kejutan untuknya. Aku ... sangat ..." Sasuke mengantungkan ucapannya. Naruto mengusap – usap punggung Sasuke, guna menenangkannya.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih. Aku yakin kok kalau Sakura-chan bisa melalui operasi ini dengan selamat!" ujar Naruto. Tapi kata – kata itu tidak mampu mencairkan kesedihan Sasuke.

"Aku perlu udara segar" Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan pergi menuju taman rumah sakit, Naruto dan Hinata memandangi punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

Disebuah bangku taman, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut emo yang tengah duduk termenung. Ia melamun, melamunkan masa depan yang akan terjadi pada Sakura. Apakah ia akan baik – baik saja? Apakah ia akan mengalami cacat? Apakah ia tidak dapat tertolong lagi?. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang sempat singgah di otaknya, dan menghela napas panjang. Semua ini karena kesalahannya, semua ini gara – gara dia, gara – gara Sasuke. Andai saja, waktu itu ia dapat menyatakan perasaanya ... andai saja waktu itu ia tidak gugup ... andai saja, haaaaaah ... andai saja. Waktu tidak dapat diulang lagi kan? Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.

Ia memang laki – laki yang bodoh, sangat bodoh. Sakura sekarang sedang sakit, ia tidak bisa apa – apa lagi, kan? mana mungkin ia menyatakan perasaannya di sebuah ruang rawat inap, apa lagi orang yang ia sukai sedang sakit parah, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa, sekarang ia sedang kehilangan arah di dalam kegelapan. Dan ia bersumpah jika Itachi melihat ini, dia akan tertawa keras dan menggodanya. Tanpa Sakura, rasanya hidupnya sangat hampa, seperti tidak ada harapan untuk hidup lagi. Dengan kasar ia mengacak – acak rambut emonya, kemudian ia memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Langit malam bersinar cerah. Bintang bertaburan di mana – mana, menemani indahnya sang bulan. Sasuke masih terus melamun sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Otoutoooo!" refleks ia menoleh dan mendapati Itachi sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Setelah sampai, Itachi langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke yang masih saja menunduk dalam – dalam.

"Hei-"

"Aku ... tidak bisa ..." ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi,

"Aku ... tidak bisa melakukannya ..." sambungnya. Sesaat Itachi bingung, tapi kemudian ia paham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan segala curahan hati Sasuke terlebih dulu.

"Nii-san ... kenapa jadi seperti ini akhirnya?" suara Sasuke semakin parau. Ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Itachi hanya bisa menatap sedih adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Selama ini ... aku telah jatuh cinta ... untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, kenapa berakhir seperti ini? Aku ... tidak bisa lagi ... tidak bisa ..." manik onyx Sasuke mulai meneteskan air mata. Itachi menepuk – nepuk punggung adiknya pelan. Tapi percuma saja, tangis Sasuke tak kunjung mereda.

"Aku ... tidak bisa mengatakannya ..." lirihnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sesaat, sampai Itachi membuka suaranya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sasuke. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Sakura, hn?"

"Aku ... sangat takut, sangat takut jika Sakura-"

"Shh shh ... jangan berucap seperti itu lagi. Singkirkan pikiran negatifmu. Lebih baik kau pulang dulu untuk menenangkan diri, besok kita akan kembali lagi untuk melihat kondisi Sakura, bagaimana?" bujuk Itachi, Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Itachi pun membawa Sasuke menuju mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas ke rumah Sakura.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyembulkan wajahnya, memulai pagi yang baru, hari yang baru, dan petualangan baru. Namun tidak bagi pemuda raven yang satu ini. Dari tadi malam, Sasuke mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Bayangan Sakura terus melayang – layang menghantui pikirannya. Makanya, sekarang ini matanya merah, kantung mata tercetak jelas diwajahnya, mukanya pun berantakan gak karuan.

Ia terus berdiri di balkon selama beberapa jam, sambil memegang segelas teh hangat -yang sudah mendingin-. Pandangannya kosong ke depan, dan tubuhnya terpaku dengan posisi tersebut. Pokoknya, kondisinya saat ini benar – benar sangat parah, lebih parah dari saat kemarin ia pergi ke Sunagakure.

TENG TONG!

"Otoutooooo!" seru seseorang dari luar rumah. Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, di tengah rumah yang begitu sunyi senyap seperti tak berpenghuni ini.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke berjalan membukakan pintu dan tampaklah sosok Itachi yang segar bugar, kinclong, dan wangi maskulin bertebaran dimana – mana, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya.

"Err ... siapa ya?" ujar Itachi polos, yang langsung mendapat hadiah berupa jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Pake nanya siapa ... ini gue, lah!" gerutu Sasuke dengan suara serak seperti kodok #plaaak!

"Gomen, gomen ... abis, tampangmu begitu! Gue kira tukang kebun" sahut Itachi dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya, sementara Sasuke mendecih kesal, kemudian ia mempersilahkan Itachi masuk.

"Ehm ... masih kepikiran soal Sakura, ya?" tanya Itachi setelah sekian lama hening. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa gak coba nengok?"

"... percuma aja, gak akan ada yang berubah"

"Eeeeeeeeh! Jangan gitu! Siapa tau, Sakura udah sadar setelah operasi kemaren, kan?"

"Kalau pun dia udah sadar, pasti dobe-baka bakalan hubungin aku" sahut Sasuke kesal. Itachi menghela napas panjang melihat kondisi adiknya yang seperti itu.

"Aku ke sini, niatnya mau ngajak kamu ikut besuk Sakura. Jadi, cepetan bersih – bersih, gih" titah Itachi, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menuruti permintaan kakaknya itu.

.

.

Sebuah mobil mewah terparkir di salah satu tempat parkir rumah sakit Konoha Medical Centre, mengundang rasa penasaran orang – orang yang di sana. Kemudian, turunlah sang pengendara yaitu Uchiha Itachi, yang di sambut semilir angin musim gugur. Rambut panjangnya berkibar oleh angin, dan dengan pose yang sangat anggun ia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Kaum hawa pun langsung nose bleed melihat pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata itu.

Berbanding jauh dengan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia turun dengan muka lecek, meskipun orang – orang tau kalau itu Sasuke. Yah, mungkin pesonanya sedang tidak dalam mood (?) Siapa yang gak bad mood kalau pujaan hatimu lagi diambang hidup dan mati? Tentu saja tidak ada!

"Ayo, tersenyumlah sedikit, Sasuke. Nanti penggemarmu pada kabur lho" goda Itachi, Sasuke mendecih kesal dan memalingkan muka. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke r. Lavender kamar no. 170, kamar dimana Sakura di rawat.

"Yo, Itachi-nii! Teme!" tiba – tiba ada yang memanggil mereka dari belakang. Mereka berdua sama – sama menoleh, dan mendapati Naruto tengah berlari kecil sambil membawa sekantung belanjaan.

"Oh, Naruto! Ternyata kau masih disini?" ujar Itachi ramah, Naruto langsung memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Hehehe ... iya! Aku dan Hinata-hime menunggu Sakura dari semalam. Setelah, Sakura selesai operasi, Sasuke dan kau ternyata sudah pulang. Akhirnya, kami bermalam sampai Sakura sadar kembali. Begitu sadar, ia langsung menyuruh kami untuk pulang" ujar Naruto.

"Boruto kau tinggal dirumah?" tanya Itachi, Naruot mengangguk.

"Apa? Anakmu yang baru berumur 12 bulan kurang seminggu itu kau tinggal di rumah? Lucu sekali, Naruto. Apa dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengganti popoknya sendiri?" sahut Sasuke,

"Oy oy oy ... tentu saja tidak! Aku menelfon kaa-san dan tou-san untuk menjaga Boruto sejenak, baru aku mencari Sakura-chan" Itachi dan Sasuke manggut – manggut mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Ne, kalian mau ke kamar Sakura kan? Ayo ikut aku!" ujar Naruto semangat,

"Kami juga sudah tau kamarnya dimana. Jadi tidak usah repot - repot" sahut Sasuke dingin.

.

.

SREEK!

Pintu kamar rawat inap no. 170 terbuka. Muncullah 3 orang pria di ambang pintu, dan salah satunya langsung berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Ohayou Hinata-chaaaaaaan!" Naruto langsung berlari dan menghambur ke arah Hinata yang sedang menidurkan Boruto.

"Shhh ... d – diamlah Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata sambil terus menepuk pelan tubuh Boruto yang sedang tertidur dengan damai.

"Akhem ... aku tidak mau menginterupsi kegiatan kalian berdua, tapi, apakah kalian pernah memikirkan betapa irinya Sasuke melihat kalian?" ujar Itachi innocent, dan langsung disambut dengan jitakan keras dari Sasuke.

BLETAAAK!

"Ittaiii! Sasuke jahat!"

"Naruto ... mana pesananku?" tiba – tiba muncul suara lembut dari arah balkon. Melihat sosok tersebut, onyx Sasuke langsung membulat. Manik emerald gadis itu bersibobrok dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Ia pun tersenyum dan menyapa dengan semangat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasuke! Itachi-nii" ujarnya lagi.

"Ohayou, imouto-chan!" sahut Itachi, sementara Sasuke hanya mematung. Rambut yang biasanya cerah dan mengkilat, kini terlihat kusam. Wajah berpipi montok yang menggemaskan, kini terlihat tirus. Bibir yang tadinya berwarna pink dan sangat menggoda –menurut Sasuke-, kini terlihat pucat. Dan perban terpasang di kepalanya.

"S – Sakura ..." gumam Sasuke.

"Ah, ini kuenya" Naruto menyerahkan kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Waaaaaaaah! Sugoi!" pekik Sakura begitu membuka bungkus kardus kecil yang berisi 6 buah potongan kue tart. Tangan mungilnya segera meraih plastik yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Aaaaaaaaaah, canelé! Arigatou, Naruto! Hinata!" pekik Sakura lagi. Dengan lahap Sakura memakan kue – kue tersebut.

"Sakura, kau kan baru operasi di bagian perut, apa boleh makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Itachi sembari melangkah untuk duduk di sebelah Sakura,

"Ah, tidak apa – apa kok! Yang penting, makanan yang aku makan bersifat lembut. Jadi aku belum boleh makan daging dan makanan keras lainnya. Maka dari itu, aku memilih memakan kue - kue"

"Nanti kalau kau jadi gendut gimana?" sambung Naruto. Sakura mengedikan pundaknya dan lanjut makan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Nanti setelah sembuh, aku bisa melakukan diet kok" ujarnya, kemudian ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ..." Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menyeringai seram sebelum melanjutkan kata terakhirnya.

"... eh, kepala ayam?"

JDEEEER!

Suasana dramatis berubah menjadi medan perang. Sasuke langsung cemberut kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Heh, jidat! Aku sudah menyempatkan untuk menjengukmu, malah langsung kau hina, apa – apaan itu?!" gerutu Sasuke. Ia pun masuk lalu menutup pintu.

"Hahahaha ..." tawa Itachi dan Naruto langsung pecah.

"Urusai!" bentaknya pada mereka berdua. Hinata langsung mengeluarkan bunyinya.

"Tolong jangan berisik ..." ujarnya, kemudian menaruh Boruto di sofa. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol bersama, bercanda tawa, dan bernostalgia bersama.

"Ah iya ... aku belum memasakan Sasuke makan malam! Gomen ne, ayam! Pasti ayam kesayanganku ini kelaparan, ya? Cup cup cup ... kasihan sekali kau, ayam" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk – nepuk puncak kepala Sasuke, dan gelak tawa Itachi serta Naruto kembali mengisi ruangan tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kesal dengan ucapan Sakura. Tapi, sisi lain dari dirinya merasa ... senang, dan merasa hangat. Merasa lega Sakura sudah bisa kembali seperti semula. Bisa bercanda tawa dengan bebasnya seperti tidak ada beban.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Itachi,

"Yah, ada Sai dan 2 orang dokter junior yang baru masuk bulan kemarin, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" ujar Sakura.

_**Na – Naruto-kun, aishiteru ... Na – Naruto-kun, aishiteru ...**_

Sakura, Sasuke dan Itachi segera menoleh ke arah NaruHina. Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sampai ke telinga, sedangkan Naruto tertawa geli.

"Ka - Kau masih me – memasang ringtone itu, N – N – Naruto-kun? Itu ... me – memalukan tau" ujar Hinata.

"Ahahaha ... gomen, gomen ... nanti akan kuganti, deh" sahut Naruto kemudian mengangkat telfon.

"Moshi – moshi, Neji? ... Hmmmm, EEEEEEEEEEH?!" tiba – tiba Naruto menjerit. Ia menutup speakers telefon sebentar kemudian berbalik ke arah mereka semua.

"Tenten ... akan melahirkan anaknya Neji!"

"Waaaaaah ... selamat ya!"

"Akhirnya mereka punya anak juga" ujar Itachi senang. Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ne, kau dapat salam selamat dari semuanya ... Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, dan Itachi-nii ... hm? Sekarang juga? ... tidak bisa, paling aku akan ke sana besok pagi ... iya, aku akan mengajak Boruto dan Hinata juga kok ... hu'uh, jaa ne-tut" sambungan telfon terputus.

"Neji, meminta kita untuk datang ke rumah sakit" ujar Naruto,

"Memangnya Tenten dan Neji tinggal dimana?" tanya Sasuke,

"Oto ..." sahut Naruto lirih.

"K – Kalau begitu, kami pa – pamit pulang du – duluan. K – Kau, cepat sembuh y – ya, Sakura" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Arigatou" sahut Sakura. Hinata dan Naruto pun pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Nah, ini sudah lebih dari waktu besuk. Ayo kita pulang, Sasuke. Cepat sembuh ya, imouto. Besok kami akan ke sini lagi" Itachi mengusap – usap rambut Sakura.

"Ha'i!"

"... cepat sembuh ya, jidat. Rumah terasa sepi tanpamu" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Sakura yang melihatnya tercengang, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm ... kau juga jaga diri baik – baik, ayam"

"Hn. Jaa ne" Sasuke melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu. Sakura pun berdiam diri di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Sampai seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Konbawa, Sakura-san"

"Ah, Konbawa minna"

"Apa kerabatmu sudah pulang?"

"Hmm. Mereka baru saja pergi"

"Kalau begitu, bisa saja mulai?"

"Ha'i. Tolong pasang kembali selang intravenousnya. Dan cabut kembali sebelum matahari terbit" ujar Sakura. Perawat itu pun masuk sambil membawa peralatan medis.

"Ha'i" sahuutnya.

"Gomen nee, telah merepotkanmu, Shizune-san"

"Tidak apa – apa, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Tapi, apa tidak ada efek sampingnya kalau terlalu sering lepas-pasang?"

"Hmmm ... tenang saja, aku akan baik – baik saja. Asalkan, Sasuke-kun tidak tau tetang hal ini, aku baik – baik saja"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya sampai seperti ini?"

"Aku ... tidak ingin membuat orang yang aku sayangi terlalu cemas. Lagipula, mungkin waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi" ujar Sakura dengan mata berkaca – kaca. Shizune pun tersenyum,

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sakura-san"

"Jadi, kumohon bantuanmu"

"Ha'i" sahut Shizune dan kembali memasang selang intravenous. Sakura mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan Shizune membuka perban yang sebelumnya tertempel di urat nadi pergelangan tangannya, sementara Sakura menatap ke arah luar. Ia menatap indahnya bulan purnama yang ikut menerangi malam bersama dengan lampu – lampu kota.

Entah berapa lama lagi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, entah ia bisa mengatakan perasaannya atau tidak, ia tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti, ia tidak mau menyia – nyiakan momen – momen berharganya bersama Sasuke.

'_**Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun ... aku telah berbohong padamu'**_

.

.

Bersambung~

.

.

Huaaaaaaaa ... T^T

Gomen ne ... kalau cerita yang ini agak membingungkan. Author sendiri juga bingung sih (digampar)

Jadi, bagaimana dengan chapter 10? Yah, mungkin gak bakal tamat disini, mungkin chp. 11 atau 12 XP gomen ... gomen ... maaf untuk keterlambatan publish ya! semoga lebaran readers semua tambah menyenangkan setelah baca cerita author! (bagi yang merayakan)

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE! ^O^


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Comes From Inside**

Gomenasaaaaai!1 T^T telat banget updatenya, huaaaa. Soalnya author udah kelas sembilan, sibuk. Bluan kemarin tampel terus, gak ada waktu buat ngurusin fict ini yg gak kelar – kelar. Tapi akhirnya, bisa kelar juga dan itu adalah hari ini, hahaha! *bletak!*

Langsung aja, gak usah banyak cingcong. Sekarang adalah sesi balas review! Cekidot! ^^ :

**Firebolt2030 **:

Aku emang ngambil inti permasalahannya dari situ, hehe ^^ tp gak mirip – mirip amat, kan? review lagi? ;)

**SabakuNoNisa **:

Hehe, arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

Aaah ... gimana ya? pengen coba sad end gitu, buat pengalaman. Tenang aja, cerita selanjutnya bakalan Happy end kok. Hehehe, lama banget ya ff ini? Ini chap terakhir kok, makasih udh review. Review lagi? ;)

**Arisa Hiiragi Sayaka **:

Ceritanya sad end, dan ini chapter terakhir. Makasih juga buat supportnya. Review lagi? ;)

**Kurisutaru Akane** :

Hehehe ... pada kaget toh ternyata ^w^, gak papa kok ... free for fav my story *eaaa :v*. Makasih reviewnya, lagi? ;)

**KonoHaru **:

Pada bilang kalau chap 10 agak mirip Shigatsu Kimi no Uso. Yah, author sendiri juga ngaku sih, agak mirip gitu. Iya, Sasuke sempet nyatain perasaannya kok, di chapter 11 ini :), makasih juga supportnya. Review lagi? Gimana kesannya buat sad end yang satu ini? ;)

s.s.s.s.s

Makasih buat supportnya! RnR lagi dong? ;)

Langsung aja, gak usah pake bacot - bacotan. Ini dia, dengan bangga author mempersembahkan 'Love Comes From Inside' chapter 11! Happy reading! ^^

Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

.

WARNING! : Typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan, OOC, humor garing, Romancenya aneh, pakenya budaya Indonesia (?), gaje, ide pasaran, dll (etc)

.

Cerita ini MURNI karya saya sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan adegan, alur cerita, tokoh, dll, adalah sesuatu yang tak disengaja

^^ !Arigatou! ^^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke bangun pagi – pagi sekali dan langsung membuat dirinya sibuk di dalam dapur. Sebelum itu, ia telah menelfon managernya, Kabuto Yakushi untuk mengosongkan semua jadwalnya untuk 5 hari ke depan. Akibat yang akan ia tanggung, tentu saja jadwalnya akan padat sekali di kemudian hari.

Ia membuat dirinya sangat sibuk di dapur. Membuat makanan kesukaan Sakura, yaitu tiramisu dan mie ramen kw 100 (?) buatannya. Di tangan kirinya terdapat buku resep masakan, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk – aduk sesuatu di dalam panci. Bolak balik mata onyxnya melirik ke arah buku resep dan tangan kanannya terus menerus mengambil bumbu yang tertera di resep.

"OK, garamnya sudah ... lalu, beri gula sedikit ..." dengan cekatan ia menuangkan dan mengaduk – aduk bahan – bahan menjadi satu di dalam panci. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah selesai dengan mie ramennya, lalu segera beralih ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sesuatu di freezer.

"Nah, tiramisunya juga sudah siap. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang saja" Sasuke mengerling jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah 5 dini hari, kemudian segera mengganti bajunya dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan kota Konoha. Pengemudinya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang artis dan aktor ternama di Konoha. Dengan kerennya ia menggunakan kacamata hitam, membuka jendela mobilnya kemudian bersiul – siul senang. Sasuke sendiri juga merasa heran, bukannya khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura malah ia bersiul senang begini. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan senang dalam hatinya yang meluap – luap sejak tadi pagi ia bangun. Baru saja ditinggal Sakura sehari, apa sudah membuatmu dilanda perasaan rindu yang sebegitu besarnya eh, Sasuke?

Setelah sampai di kawasan Konoha Medical Centre, ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di lahan parkir yang masih kosong. Kemudian dengan langkah kilat ia menuju ke kamar Sakura. Menyusuri koridor, menaiki beberapa tangga, dan sampailah ia di depan kamar no. 170. Tanpa basa – basi, ia langsung mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan membukanya perlahan.

"Ohayou, gozaimasu ..." lirihnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh pelosok ruangan dan menemukan Sakura tengah tertidur pulas, meringkuk membelakangi dirinya. Yang beda dari penampilannya kemarin adalah, banyak kabel terpasang di sekujur lengannya. Onyx Sasuke membulat sesaat,

"Apa lagi yang terjadi padamu sampai kau menjadi begini, hah?" ujar Sasuke pada Sakura yang masih terlelap. Sasuke masuk perlahan, kemudian menaruh kantung plastik berisi tiramisu di meja kecil, lalu menuang ramen di mangkuk yang ia bawa dan menutupnya dengan alas mangkuk. Dengan sabar, ia menunggu Sakura bangun.

Manik onyx-nya terus memandangi Sakura lekat – lekat. Terkadang ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, kemudian meringkuk lagi, kemudian terlentang lagi, membuat Sasuke menjadi gemas melihatnya. Wajahnya sangat damai, surai pink-nya tidak terlihat begitu mencolok ditengah redupnya lampu kamar. Bibir pink yang biasa mengulas senyum, mencibir dan memarahinya, atau memonyong jika ngambek, kini terlihat kering dan pucat. Sepasang manik emerald yang bersinar ketika ia melihatnya, tertutup dibalik kelopak mata. Sasuke ingin sekali segera melihatnya. Ia berniat ingin membangunkan Sakura, tapi tidak, ia tidak tega. Tapi kalau tidak dibangunkan, kapan Sakura akan bangun. Ia jadi tidak sabar.

"Hhhhh ..." Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan memandangi lika – liku wajah Sakura sekali lagi. Tiba – tiba saja, Sakura menggumamkan namanya dalam tidurnya,

"Sasuke ... –kun ..." refleks, Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang tidak terpasangi selang infus, dan dengan lembut mengusap – usapnya.

"Tenang saja, aku disini ..." tangan yang satunya pun terjulur untuk mengusap helaian surai merah muda milik Sakura. Nyaman. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Meskipun seharusnya yang merasa nyaman itu Sakura, tapi entah kenapa ... ia merasa nyaman di dalam hatinya. Bibir sexy-nya mengulas senyum tipis, sambil terus memandangi mata Sakura yang masih tertutup. Lama – kelamaan, kesadarannya pun ikut menghilang.

.

.

"Ngh ..." Sakura menggeliat kecil di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Ia membuka kelopak tanya sedikit demi sedikit, untuk menyesuaikan dengan terang gelapnya ruangan saat ini. Saat hendak mengusap matanya, ia merasa tangannya tertahan oleh sesuatu, yang pasti 'sesuatu' itu berat. Sangat berat. Otomatis kepala merah mudanya itu menoleh, kemudian berjengit kaget.

"Sa – Sasuke?!" serunya kaget. Ia segera menarik tangan kanannya untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri begitu melihat Sasuke terbangun.

"Hn? Ini dimana?" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dan mengangkat kepalanya, yang langsung bertemu dengan manik emerald milik Sakura. Detik itu juga, ia langsung tersadar kalau Sakura sudah bangun dan langsung membuka matanya 100%.

"Ne, Ohayou jidat!" sapanya riang. Sakura langsung memberengut kesal,

"Untuk apa kau datang, hah? Numpang tidur?" cibir Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh, kemudian mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen buatannya,

"Ini untukmu" Sasuke menyodorkannya pada Sakura. Sakura mencoba menerka – nerka apa di balik penutup alas mangkuk itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Apa ini? Makanan beracun ya?"

Twing!

"Heh, cepat makan saja! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu? Aku tidak mau cari mati dengan aparat kepolisian. Lagian ini itu ramen, bukan makanan beracun! Aku membuatnya tadi pagi tahu" senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke luntur seketika, digantikan dengan tanda empat siku – siku merah di pojok jidatnya.

"Itadakimasu" dengan cepat Sakura mengambilnya dan langsung melahapnya tanpa ragu. Sasuke sendiri juga heran, tadi merasa was – was, sekarang malah terlihat seperti orang kelaparan.

Setelah beberapa menit, ramen tersebut habis dan Sakura mendesah kencang,

"Haaaaaaaaaaah ... kenyangnya! Nih, arigatou" dan dengan seenak jidatnya ia menyerahkan mangkuknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan berat hati,

"Paling tidak kan kau bisa menaruhnya sendiri di meja, dasar jidat" gerutu Sasuke,

"Lagian kan kau yang membawa mangkuknya. Jadi itu adalah tanggung jawabmu, kepala ayam" sahut Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Ngomong – ngomong, ada apa dengan kabel – kabel itu, eh? Perasaan kemarin kau baik – baik saja" tanya Sasuke, refleks Sakura melihat ke tangan kirinya,

"A – Ah, itu ... ano ... pingsan! Ya ... aku tiba – tiba saja pingsan karena kekurangan cairan jadi begini deh .. hehehe" ujar Sakura canggung, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya curiga.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tau kau tidak pingsan. Mana mungkin kau pingsan pada malam hari"

"I – Itu bisa saja terjadi kok!"

"Sudahlah, aku tau kau cuma alasan. Apa aku benar?"

"..." Sakura hanya diam menunduk. Tidak menjawab barang sepatah kata pun.

"Aku ... aku cuma ... tidak ingin membuatmu ... semakin cemas" ujar Sakura lirih, wajahnya memerah tanda malu. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke menghela napas panjang,

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa – apa. Yang penting kau sembuh dan bisa kembali aktif seperti biasanya" sahut Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sakura yang takut dimarahi hanya memainkan jari – jarinya sambil menunduk dalam – dalam.

"Ayo kita jalan - jalan" ujar Sasuke tiba – tiba. Sakura mendongak, dan melihat Sasuke tengah memegang kursi roda yang menghadap ke arahnya. Wajahnya langsung berseri – seri dan tanpa ragu – ragu Sakura mengangguk riang.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Sasuke-kuuuuun!"

"Sasuke-chaaaaan~!"

"Sugoi!" satu detik setelah keluar dari kamar, teriakan – teriakan tersebut langsung menggema di seluruh lorong rumah sakit. Para petugas, perawat dan dokter sampai kewalahan mengatasi mereka. Sasuke yang menjadi pusat perhatian mendengus kesal, sementaraa gadis di kursi roda yang sedang di dorongnya terkekeh – kekeh geli.

"Diam kau jidat"

"Hahaha ... habisnya kau itu lucu, dimana – mana pasti ada saja yang mengganggumu ya?" Sasuke mendecih sebal menyahut ucapan Sakura, dan gelak tawa gadis musim semi itu semakin menjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah mereka di taman rumah sakit. Banyak sekali daun – daun kemerahan yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya, memenuhi isi taman tersebut. Tapi, suasana tersebut tidak membuat taman menjadi sepi pengunjung. Mereka berdua langsung memilih tempat nongkrong yang enak. Sekian lama hening. Mereka hanya memandangi langit biru cerah tanpa awan sedikit pun. Sampai Sakura membuka mulutnya,

"Ne, ayam"

"Hn?"

"Anoo ... emm ..."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Emmm ... aku lapar" ujar Sakura malu – malu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura,

"Aku akan membeli makanan untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau pudding"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengusap kepala Sakura sejenak, kemudian pergi ke kantin rumah sakit. Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang lembut dan hangat padanya, pipi Sakura pun memerah malu. Rasa hangat dari usapan tangan Sasuke masih terasa di ubun – ubun kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum senang sambil mengusap - usap rambutnya.

'**Apa dengan ini cintaku terbalas? Ah, senangnya ...'** batin Sakura senang. Tapi tak beberapa lama kemudian senyum manisnya luntur seketika.

'**Tapi ... percuma saja. Aku tidak bisa membalas cinta Sasuke. Aku ... aku ... tidak bisa. Karena aku-'**

PLUK!

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas perang batin begitu ada tangan yang menepuknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Nih, puddingnya. Adanya hanya rasa vanilla, apa tidak apa – apa?" Sasuke menyerahkan sebungkus plastik putih pada Sakura. Dengan mata berbinar – binar, Sakura membukanya dan langsung ber'wah'ria

"Waaaaaaaaah! Ada cherry di atas puddingnya! Aku suka! Arigatou ayam!" dan dengan lahap Sakura menghabiskan 3 cup pudding yang Sasuke belikan.

'**Terkadang dia bisa jadi sangat childish. Dasar jidat'** Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat betapa rakusnya Sakura makan.

'**Apa ... aku harus mengatakannya hari ini? Apa boleh? Apa cintaku terbalas? Aku ... takut'** batinnya lagi, menggantikan senyuman tulus tersebut dengan senyum pahit sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

Siang hari itu mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol, dan terkadang berkelahi. Mereka juga berjalan – jalan mengelilingi rumah sakit. Sakura yang memang bekerja di sini, menjabarkannya dengan rinci. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan inap Sakura.

CKLEK!

"Huaaaaah! Lelahnya!" seru Sakura sambil meregangkan otot tangannya. Sementara Sasuke medecih kesal,

"Lelah apanya? Harusnya yang lelah itu aku tau, dasar jidat! Kan aku yang mendorongmu daritadi"

"Biarin aja, wleee! Kan kau anak lelaki, masa cuma mendorong kursi roda dengan aku diatasnya mengeluh kesal" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Suasana awkward menyelimuti mereka setelah itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"..."

"Kenapa?"

"Anoo ..."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau melakukannya sampai sejauh ini? Maksudku, kau tidak melakukan ini dengan terpaksa kan?" ujar Sakura memastikan. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tapi kemudian mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Memangnya salah ya, kalau aku melakukan ini untuk ... untuk orang yang aku cintai?" manik emerald Sakura membulat mendengar enuturan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu mendekat dan duduk dekat dengan Sakura. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat memegang pipi Sakura penuh sayang, dan ia tersenyum lembut.

"Sebenarnya ini terlihat konyol bagiku. Tapi, jujur aku telah menyukaimu sejak, sejak ... ah, aku tidak tau pasti. Semenjak kedatanganmu yang tiba – tiba dalam hidupku, pertengkaran tak berarti yang selalu mengisi kehidupanku denganmu, sejak saat itulah aku selalu memikirkanmu" ujar Sasuke. Terlihat jelas wajahnya menampakan raut gelisah, grogi, dan takut secara bersamaan. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak mau menyembunyikan ini lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk memendamnya dan pura – pura sok suci dan tidak tau tentang apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sasuke melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Awalnya, kupikir kau itu wanita yang menyebalkan, yang sama seperti fansku yang lain. Yang selalu meneriakiku dengan teriakan histeris yang bodoh. Tapi kau berbeda. Meskipun kita belum saling kenal, kau sudah memerintahku, menyuruhku ini dan itu. Aku membencimu yang selalu tersenyum puas melihatku tertindas, aku benci melihatmu yang selalu memarahiku, aku benci melihatmu yang menangis dikala aku menyakitimu. Dengan semua hal yang aku lalui bersamamu, aku sadar satu hal. Kehidupanku lebih berwarna, ada orang yang mau memperdulikan aku, ada orang yang menunggu kepulanganku, orang yang perhatian pada kondisiku, orang yang menerimaku apa adanya. Aku ... mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya yang seputih porselen.

Air mata Sakura sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Ia menangis, menangis bahagia. Cintanya yang ia pendam selama ini, ternyata terbalas. Sakura pun menghamburkan diri kepelukan Sasuke.

"Hiks ... dasar Sasuke kepala ayam! Hiks ... kau tau tidak sih? Hiks hiks ... berapa lama aku menunggu? Sasuke no baka!" gerutu Sakura kesal, tapi sekaligus bahagia. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Heh .. ternyata jidat lebar ini telah menungguku toh. Hn, yokatta. Aku sempat takut kalau kau menolakku" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke sambil memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. Semburat merah pun ikut menghiasi wajahnya sehingga nampak imut.

"Bodoh! Kau juga membuatku pusing tujuh keliling saat kau pergi ke Sunagakure. Yang ada di pikiranku selalu kau, Sasuke kepala ayam, Sasuke menyebalkan, Sasuke pemalas, Sasuke jahat, Sasuke tukang molor, Sasuke tukang makan ... aku selalu memikirkanmu, dasar kepala ayam!" Sakura membenamkan kembali wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke karena malu, sementara tangan Sasuke mengusap – usap kepala merah jambu Sakura sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang begitu menggemaskan.

Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke, dan menghapus jejak – jejak air matanya.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis" ujar Sasuke lembut. Sakura mengangguk pelan sebagai respon. Baju bagian depan Sasuke –khususnya bagian dadanya-, sudah basah terkena siraman bulir – bulir kristal bening dari mata Sakura.

"Hm. Lalu, apa kau akan pulang?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku janji, aku akan kesini lagi. Tapi aku ada pemotretan dulu, tidak apa – apa kan?"

"Tidak masalah buatku. Yang penting, kau bisa datang" sahut Sakura berusaha ceria.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" Sasuke mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Jaa ne,"

"Hm! Matta ashita!"

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangannya tertutup, tinggalah Sakura sendirian. Senyuman masih setia menempel di wajahnya. Sepersekian detik, senyuman itu tergantikan oleh wajah sendu. Ia menangis. Menangis khawatir. Ia khawatir tidak bisa bertemu Sasuke kembali, takut kalau umurnya tidak lagi panjang, takut kalau semuanya berakhir ketika mereka baru akan memulainya.

TOK TOK TOK ...

"Eh? D - Douzo" sahut Sakura kaget sembari mengusap air matanya. Muncullah sosok dokter yang selama ini merawatnya.

"Konbawa ne, Sakura-chan"

"Hm, konbawa Tsunade-sama"

"Kondisimu jauh lebih baik?"

"Ya, aku jauh lebih baik, Tsunade-sama. Tapi, akhir – akhir ini aku sering batuk kering dan sesak napas. Kurasa, ini penyakit-"

.

.

JPRET!

"Coba sambil berputar, ya Sasuke-san"

"Ha'i"

"ACTION!"

JPRET!

"Yak! Bagus!" seruan sang camera man membuat Sasuke dapat bernapas lega. Ia berusaha untuk melakukan pemotretan laman 'All About Uchiha Sasuke' di majalah PARADISE secepat mungkin.

"Apa masih ada pemotretan lagi, Orochimaru?"

"Tidak. Untuk saat ini, cukup sampai disini"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu"

"Hm, silahkan. Jangan lupa kita akan lakukan wawancara jam 1 siang besok"

"Ha'i, arigatou gozaimashita"

"Hm," Sasuke langsung pergi secepat kilat setelah mendapat izin dari Orochimaru, pemilik Agency TAKA dan produser majalah PARADISE.

Sasuke sedikit mengelilingi Konoha sejenak. Mencarikan oleh – oleh yang mungkin disukai Sakura. Ia berhenti di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di pelosok Konoha, Namikaze Mall.

'**Manisan? Kue? Canelé? Hmmm ... apa yang cocok?'** batin Sasuke menggerutu. Ia telah berdiri sekian lama di depan stand yang menjajakan banyak manisan, kue – kue, pudding dan sejenisnya.

"Hmmm ..." gumamnya. Tangannya terangkat, namun ia turunkan lagi. Ia angkat kembali, kemudian diturunkan kembali. Diotaknya terlalu banyak jenis – jenis makanan yang berputar – putar, membuatnya pusing sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak ambil cheese cake dan kue mochi?"

"Ah, ide bagus!" dengan kecepatan kilat, Sasuke mengambil sebungkus cheese cake, kue mochi, dan ia tambah satu bungkus kue dango. Merasa ada yang janggal, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang.

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" Ia melonjak kaget. Itachi berdiri tepat di sebelahnya sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Sedang cari apa? Oleh – oleh buat Sakura-chan, hm?" tanya Itachi menggoda.

"Urusai!" ujar Sasuke mengelak dan membuang muka. Kentara jelas bahwa wajahnya mulai memerah sedikit demi sedikit. Itachi pun makin gencar untuk menggoda Sasuke.

"Wah wah wah ... sugoi desu. Jadi barusan ada love birds toh. Kapan jadian?" godanya lagi. Sasuke menggeram marah dan menyikut bahu Itachi.

"U – Urusai na! Aku tau kau iri karena kau jones, jomblo ngenes"

"Hahaha ... tidak juga! Apa kau akan menjenguk Sakura? Aku juga kebetulan sama, bagaimana kalau bareng?"

"Cih, mendokusai"

"Ayolah, Saskey-kyuuun ..." ujar Itachi dengan tampang memelas.

"Hn, whatever. Aku mau bayar dulu"

"Yeaay! Arigatou gozaimasu, Saskey-kyuun!" Itachi meloncat girang seperti anak kecil yang baru diberi permen, kemudian segera mengikuti Sasuke pergi ke kasir.

.

.

Setelah membayar, mereka berangkat menggunakan mobil milik Sasuke. Seperti biasanya, Itachi mengoceh panjang lebar tentang ini-itu demi mengusir rasa bosan dan atmosfir keheningan yang akan menyergap mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sampailah mereka di Konoha Medical Centre. Selesai memarkirkan mobil, kedua pemuda tampan tersebut segera melenggang menuju lobi.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Itachi tiba – tiba. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana caranya kau menyatakan perasaanmu itu! Hm, hm?"

Kontan wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna.

"T – Tidak! aku tidak akan pernah menceritakannya!" seru Sasuke malu. Mengingat betapa 'sok' puitisnya ia saat itu, membuat dirinya ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Itachi pun tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Baiklah, jika tidak mau cerita. Lalu, Sakura menolakmu atau tidak?"

"Che, tentu saja tidak. Siapa sih yang tidak tahan dengan pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha?" dengan sikap narsis Sasuke menyisir poni rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari, membuat siapapun kaum hawa yang ada disitu klepek – klepek dibuatnya.

"Cih, sok keren begitu"

"Aku tau kau iri, Onii-san no baka. Jadi tidak usah menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya" sahut Sasuke makin narsis. Jujur saja, Itachi ingin menghajar adiknya sekarang juga jika ini bukan rumah sakit.

"Hmph! Whatever you said" ujar Itachi jengkel, Sasuke pun tertawa.

Sesampainya di belokan terakhir, mereka menemui brankar yang sedang dibawa tepat ke arah ruang operasi dan itu membuat mereka kaget bukan main. Bukan karena brankarnya, tapi pasien yang ada di dalamnya.

"O – Oy! Bukannya itu Sakura?" pekik Itachi kaget sambil menunjuk brankar yang terus di dorong menjauh oleh beberapa perawat dan seorang dokter.

"Ayo kita susul mereka Sasuke! Cepat!" Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya lari mengikuti brankar.

"Chotto ... Chotto matte, dokter!" teriak Itachi lantang. Sang dokter yang tak lain adalah Tsunade Senju segera menghentikan brankarnya dan menoleh.

"Ah, Itachi-san dan Sasuke-san?"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi.

"Sebenarnya, dampak dari perkelahiannya saat itu sudah mereda. Tapi setelah diperiksa kembali, ternyata ia mengidap penyakit kanker paru – paru"

Manik onyx Sasuke membulat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade. Tsunade memerintahkan para perawat lainnya untuk membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi sementara ia menjelaskan apa yang sednag terjadi.

"Beberapa hari ini, ia sering mengeluh sakit di punggungnya. Sakit di punggungnya itu menunjukan bahwa kanker telah metastasis pada tulangnya. Dan, ini sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Sejujurnya, tak ada perawatan efektif untuk kanker stadium akhir, dan juga ini sudah sangat terlambat dalam penanganannya. Ini mungkin karena Sakura terlalu memaksakan diri dan tidak pernah terbuka pada orang – orang disekitarnya"

"Apa, apa ia bisa sembuh?" tanya Sasuke gusar. Tsunade hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin jika penanganannya lebih awal, setidaknya umurnya masih bisa bertahan sampai setengah tahun. Namun, melihat kondisinya sekarang ..." Tsunade menggantungkan ucapannya, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

".. kita hanya bisa mencoba yang terbaik" sambung Tsunade.

Sasuke melemaskan kedua bahunya. Pikirannya melayang – layang entah kemana, pandangannya kosong, dan lututnya melemas. Akhirnya ia pun tumbang, dan Itachi segera mensupport menegakkan kembali badannya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi" Tsunade berlari menuju ke ruang informasi.

Setelah Tsunade pergi, Itachi mendudukan Sasuke di kursi tunggu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke, kita doakan saja yang terbaik untuk Sakura, ya?" ujar Itachi memberi semangat.

"Sudah ... cukup" ujar Sasuke lirih.

"Aku tidak butuh lagi. Cinta yang aku miliki, kenapa membawa rasa sakit yang teramat sangat untukku? Detik – detik akan kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai. Kenapa cinta itu sangat kejam Itachi, kenapa?!" seru Sasuke kesal. Ia mengacak – acak rambut ravennya frustasi. Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Apa salahnya hingga diberi nasib seperti ini?

"Sasuke, apapun rintangan yang kau hadapi, kau harus tegar. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir"

"Tapi, tidak bisakah aku hidup bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya? Tidak bisakah aku?!"

"Sasuke, kumohon tenang. Semua akan indah pada saatnya. Lagian juga tidak ada gunanya kau marah – marah begini. Kondisi Sakura tidak akan membaik dengan caramu yang seperti ini," Itachi mengusap – usap kepala Sasuke penuh sayang kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Menangislah,"

"..."

"Menangislah. Aku tau kau ingin menangis. Curahkan saja, tidak patut dipendam. Nanti kau makin sakit sendiri" ujar Itachi. Sasuke pun menangis sekencang – kencangnya dipelukkan Itachi. Scene ini menggundang nostalgia dimana Itachi selalu memeluknya bila ia terluka, terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam, dan bila ia merasa putus asa.

Kasih sayang Itachi memang tidak tanggung – tanggung untuk Sasuke. Adik semata wayangnya yang selalu ia jaga dengan sepenuh hati. Itachi terus mengusap – usap punggung Sasuke memberinya dukungan.

Sekiranya Sasuke sudah mulai tenang, Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang, kita doakan semoga Sakura bisa sembuh dengan selamat, ya?"

"Hn" sahut Sasuke sambil menghapus jejak air matanya. Itachi menepuk – nepuk pundak adiknya itu sambil tersenyum pahit.

2 jam menunggu, operasi tak kunjung selesai. Itachi masih setia duduk manis dan menenangkan Sasuke yang masih terpuruk, sementara Sasori berjalan mondar – mandir di depan pintu operasi.

Itachi baru saja menelfon Sasori dan Karin untuk datang bersama kedua orang tua mereka, ia juga menelfon ibu dan ayahnya untuk datang. Karena yang paling senggang itu Sasori, ia langsung cabut ke ruumah sakit tanpa basa – basi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Karin, Mebuki, Kizashi, Fugaku dan Mikoto datang diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Onii-san!" seru Karin sambil berlari menghampiri Sasori,

"Gimana? Sakura?" sambungnya lagi. Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Belum keluar" sahutnya dengan suara parau. Karin melemaskan bahunya merasa putus asa.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Sakura-"

"Shh ..." Sasori langsung memeluk Karin, mencegah Karin berkata yang tidak – tidak.

"Ktia doakan saja semoga imouto bisa sembuh" ujar Sasori lembut, sambil mengusap kepala Karin. Sementara Karin mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku ... aku bahkan belum sempat menjenguknya. Aku kakak yang kejam! Hiks hiks ... onii-san .. hiks" Karin menangis sepuasnya dipelukan Sasori. Mebuki juga sama, Ia sedang menangis di kursi tunggu degan Kizashi yang terus menerus menenangkannya.

"Itachi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia baik – baik saja?" tanya Fugaku. Itachi melirik adiknya sekilas, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kurasa, ini adalah masa – masa terburuknya" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum pahit. Fugaku membalasnya dengan tepukan di bahu Itachi.

"Jagalah adikmu. Kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura kedepannya" ujar Fugaku lagi. Itachi mengangguk kemudian mempersilahkan ayah dan ibunya duduk di kursi tunggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lampu tanda operasi menyala hijau, yang artinya operasi sudah selesai. Seluruh keluarga yang menunggu langsung berdiri mendekati pintu operasi.

CKLEK!

Keluarlah Tsunade Senju dari dalam ruang operasi. Ia melepas maskernya kemudian menghadap keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf, tim medis sudah berusaha semampunya. Tapi ..." Tsunade menggantungkan ucapannya, kemudian keluarlah brankar yang berisi Sakura yang sudah ditutupi kain sepenuhnya.

Onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna. Sangat kejam, batinnya. Takdirnya sangat kejam. Cinta yang pertama kali ia rasakan, cinta yang membuat hidupnya berwarna, hilang sudah dari hadapannya. Tangannya bergetar untuk membuka kain penutupnya, yang menampakan wajah Sakura yang masih cantik. Kulitnya sudah sangat sangat pucat dengan bibir yang memutih. Rambut pinknya tidak lagi cerah, sangat – sangat kusam. Kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Kini, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat manik emerald yang selalu bersinar. Senyum manis yang selalu ditunjukan padanya, omelan dan ejekan pedas yang selalu ia keluarkan, tawa riang yang menyambutnya tiap hari, ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

"**ELO TUH! DASAR KEPALA AYAM!"**

"**Cih, dasar artis manja"**

"**Hahaha ... Sasuke anak pintar!"**

"**Kau cuma bisa memerintah. Cobalah usaha sendiri sesekali! Aku tak akan hidup selamanya untuk melayanimu,"**

"**Kau kenapa? Penampilanku aneh ya?"**

"**Hurraaaaaaay! Sasuke baik deh!"**

"**Cepat pakai celana panjang dan pakai jaket! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!"**

"**Kau adalah peverted chicken alien from planet phenomerus"**

"**Wah, efeknya cepat sekali. Hahaha ..."**

"**Heeh ... kau jadi mirip Itachi-nii kalau begini"**

"**Ohayou gozaimasu, ayam!"**

"**Nah, sarapan pagi sudah siap!"**

"**Ohayou gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun! Itachi-nii"**

"**Waaaaaaaah! Sugoi!"**

"**Bodoh! Kau juga membuatku pusing tujuh keliling saat kau pergi ke Sunagakure. Yang ada di pikiranku selalu kau, Sasuke kepala ayam, Sasuke menyebalkan, Sasuke pemalas, Sasuke jahat, Sasuke tukang molor, Sasuke tukang makan ... aku selalu memikirkanmu, dasar kepala ayam!"**

Semua yang Sakura katakan berputar di kepalanya. Membangkitkan memori yang telah ia rajut bersama dengan Sakura. Rasanya, hatinya gemetar bila mengingat semua manis-pahit hidup yang ia alami dengan Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Scene yang ia dapat bahkan jauh lebih buruk. Ibunya menangis, ayahnya dan Itachi sibuk menenangkan beliau. Karin pun menangis histeris di pelukan Sasori, begitu pula Mebuki yang sudah terlihat tak kuasa menahan tangis, melihat putri bungsunya yang terbaring tak bernyawa.

Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang terbujur kaku di atas brankar, pipi pucatnya ia sentuh perlahan. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Padahal, kemarin Sakura tampak sehat bugar. Ia tak dapat melanjutkan mimpi yang telah ia bangun bersama Sakura. Angan – angan untuk menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dengan kedua anaknya pupus sudah. Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur, dan kemudian brankar Sakura di dorong menuju ruang mayat.

"Anda bisa mengambil jenazah besok pagi, jika sudah bisa menenangkan diri. Atau mau kami antar saja?" tanya Tsunade pada Mebuki,

"Tidak" tolak Sasuke dengan mata tajam.

"Aku ... aku yang akan membawanya" ujar Sasuke tegas, Tsunade mengangguk paham. Mikoto yang sudah agak tenang kembali menangis melihat ketegaran anak bungsunya. Sasuke mengangguk ke arah Tsunade, kemudian dokter paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan keluarga yang tengah berduka itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya~

Acara pemakaman pun selesai. Seluruh kerabat dan sanak saudara yang datang menangis berduka saat jenazah Sakura diiring menuju ke pemakaman. Naruto tak henti – hentinya menangis sambil memeluk Hinata yang juga ikut menangis, Neji sibuk menggendong anaknya dan merangkul Tenten yang terisak pelan, Ino dan Sai juga ikut serta di sana.

"Sakura-chaaan~ padahal kau sudah janji akan mengunjungi acara pernikahanku dengan Sai! Kenapa jadi begini? Huaaa ..." Ino terus saja menangis sambil mengusap – usap batu nisan Sakura.

Naruto yang sudah bisa berhenti menangis mendekati Sasuke yang diam mematung di pohon yang agak jauh dari makam.

"Teme, kau tidak bergabung?"

"... tidak" sahutnya dengan suara parau. Naruto pun menepuk bahu Sasuke beberapa kali untuk memberinya support.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi malam itu. Sakura ... ia meninggalkanku begitu cepat. Padahal ada sejuta rencana yang sudah kami persiapkan bersama" ujar Sasuke entah pada siapa, namun Naruto tetap setia mendengarkan.

"Sangat konyol bila mengingat setiap momen bersamanya. Perhatian yang ia curahkan melalui omelan dan teguran, senyum manis yang selalu ia tunjukan setiap aku pulang, makanan lezat buatannya yang selalu terhidang dengan uap mengepul di meja makan, sentuhannya, tawanya, wajah malunya ketika aku menggodanya ... aku sudah tidak bsa melihatnya lagi" sambung Sasuke sambil menatap nanar makam Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Aku memang bodoh, selalu lari dari kenyataan. Padahal Itachi sudah memperingatkanku. Lari dari kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai Sakura, bahwa aku ingin bersamanya, bahwa aku ingin melindunginya ... selamanya. Aku menyesal karena aku selalu begini, terlambat menyadari perasaan dan tidak peka pada orang – orang di sekitarku. Aku sungguh bodoh, Naruto" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangan sekuat – kuatnya. Sementara Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan iba.

"Aku tau, Sasuke. Pasti berat rasanya melupakan orang yang kau cintai"

"Bukan pasti lagi, Naruto. Dia telah membuat hidupku berwarna. Orang pertama yang aku cintai, yang selalu menghawatirkanku, yang sok jual mahal, yang selalu menyembunyikan masalah yang ia punya, hhh ... kenapa takdir begitu kejam padaku?!" Sasuke menghentakan salah satu kakinya, melampiaskan kemarahan. Kemudian, ia menatap langit yang agak mendung bersalju.

"Tapi, aku yakin, Sakura tidak akan tenang di sana kalau aku begini. Aku harus bisa merubah hidupku. Aku tidak boleh terpuruk begini"

"Tentu saja, teme. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Kawan – kawanmu akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang" Naruto menyahut dengan semangat kamudian menepuk bahu Sasuke sekali lagi, dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Naruto"

"Yosh! Apapun untukmu, kawan" sahut Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk, dan kembali menatap langit mendung bersalju. Salju yang putih mendarat dengan mulus di mantel beludru hitam yang ia kenakan, kepulan awan pun keluar setiap kali ia bernapas. Diatas langit yang jauh di sana, pasti Sakura sedang melihatnya, mengawasinya dengan senyum manis terpampang dibibirnya. Lambat laun, onyx-nya mulai berkaca – kaca dan meneteskan air mata.

Disinilah akhir ceritanya dengan wanita merah jambu yang setahun ini menjadi istri dadakan sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Kita memang tidak tau, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh takdir. Hanya Tuhan yang tau segalanya, manusia hanya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Meskipun raga telah terpisah, tapi cinta dari kedua insan ini tak pernah surut termakan waktu. Tidak akan ada perpisahan kalau tidak ada pertemuan, kan? At some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart, but not in your life.

'**Sayonara, Sakura. Arigatou ...'**

.

.

The End

.

.

Huaaaaaaaa ... T^T

Ending apaan ini?! T^T memalukan! Sok puitis banget ya? Gomen nee~ suasana hati author emang lagi gak bagus karena kelas 9 ini pisah sama di doi *eaaa :v*

Btw, gimana kesan buat chapter terakhir ini? Yaaah, akhirnya selesai juga. Semoga jadi ending yang memuaskan. Author bakal terharu, karena cerita ini udah end, hiks *mendramatisir* *digeplak* Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya! Bye bye, muach muach! *dibuang ke laut*

Last words, REVIEW PLEASE! ^O^


End file.
